Suspension
by Mabel Madness
Summary: (2nd in the Impulse series.) Harley is still new to the criminal game, but just when she starts to get comfortable with the title of villainess The Joker suspends her. Harley has to prove herself but how? Rated- M for violence/language/sexual content. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is the sequel to my last story 'Impulse' if you haven't read it, then please read it before this one, otherwise none of it will make any sense! Set many months after Harley's transformation.**_

 _ **Really nervous about this, so let me now what you think!**_

 _ **Love ya'll X**_

Harley was laying on the armchair in the lounge, her head hung over the side and her two toned pigtails where bundled up in a red and white polka dot, vintage bandana. She was waiting for J to come home.

Harley was suspended from action until further notice, J's new toxin experiment went off without a hitch. But when J misplaced the prototype toxin he naturally assumed that Harley had moved it. A simple domestic turned into a full blown argument. This lead to Harley having a black eye and brusies round her throat, but the argument ended with J also having a shiner.

Day 3 of her suspension and she was already getting bored out of her mind. Harley had cleaned the hideout top to bottom, washed and pressed all of Joker's clothes and she had cooked all the meals for the week and froze them, dinner was never at a usual time so she had to freeze the meals and nuke them in the microwave for when J was hungry. Real gourmet dining.

Since the Acid bath there where a few new rules for Harley to obey, especially when she gained the official title of the Joker's Henchwench.

The first being she wasn't allowed to wear her outfit other than on jobs or for J's own personal enjoyment.

2\. Due to Harley developing acute insomnia, J used this to his advantage... Which meant she had to wake him up at 6 am every morning on the dot, with a hearty breakfast and a steaming cup of coffee.

3\. All domestic duties where to be carried out in the Joker's absence, he never wanted to see Harley doing housework around him, because if she was doing that, it meant she wasn't giving him her undivided attention.

4\. She basically had to dress like a nun if she was left in the house alone with the Henchmen, even though the Joker knew she could handle herself, he didn't trust his boys.

5\. No public display's of affection. Not even in front of the men, Joker didn't want to look like he'd gone soft.

And finally, not under any circumstances was she ever, and he meant EVER to interact with the Bat in anyway. If she did, he promised to push her out of the highest building in Gotham and leave her in the gutter for the rats to decide her fate. And considering the mood he was in lately, she wouldn't of put it past him.

A chance would be a fine thing..

Dispite being in the game for just under a year, she'd never actually met Batman, it seemed whenever J went on his solo missions he'd always show up, but when Harley tagged along he was no where to be seen.

And that's where he was now.. Duelling with Batman, ruining Harley's plan of a kiss and make-up session with her favorite psychopath. Usually their spats didn't last that long, he'd leave her to think about what she'd done and Harley would leave him for a couple of days to stew in his own anger. Then she would do her usual routine of slipping on a sexy outfit and knock on J's office door. They would both emerge a few hours later half dressed and completely exhausted.

But not this time, he'd dismissed her efforts of an apology last night, saying he was 'too busy' for her, and for her to stop her bitch whining and go and make him a sandwich.

Harley rolled her eyes remembering his rejection, she swore to herself she'd try again tonight, and if he dismissed her for the second night running, she'd move into one of the spare rooms, and wear practically nothing around the house. Just to tease the bastard.

Instead of moping about on the couch Harley decided it was time to give her undivided attention to the second love of her life... Her 'Mr D' not as kinky as it sounds, Mr D was the nickname she gave her bike, it was too confusing for it to remain being called a Harley Davidson, so she shortened it.

Bouncing off the sofa, Harley walked to the garage, picking up a paintbrush and slipping into her dusty grey coveralls, she rolled up her sleeves, tightened the belt around her waist and unzipped it slightly, just incase J came back in a good mood. She caught her reflection in the bonnet of the Audi R8, she looked like a sexy 1940s mechanic.

Harley bit her red painted lips and the thought of a well needed servicing taking place over the hood of his Lamborghini, but that was doubtful.

Turning her attention over to her bike, Harley set up her temporary work station. She was currently repainting the engine covers, on the left side she had a stencil of Joker's jester tattoo with 'HAHA' written underneath. And on the right side she was planning on decorating it with red and blue diamonds along with 'Harley Quinn' Written in fancy writing. She did originally plan to have 'Mr D' painted on there, but knowing J's fits or jealousy, he'd probably have the bike destroyed.

 _Typical man._

She leant over and pressed the power button on the radio, they where playing this weeks chart music. _Thank god!_ Recenlty J had been playing classical music non stop, claiming it helped him clear his mind. It was driving her insane..Well insaner.

Harley was humming along to the music, laying over the seat of the bike, leaning over to the left side to start painting over the stencil. She'd decided to go for a white skull with a green and purple jester hat.

This was her little project, she didn't need classical music to clear her head, she just needed to focus on something that wasn't him.. Or housework.

Harley had just finished the skull outline when the electronic garage door opened, she glanced up and saw the black van roll in, followed by the Joker's Lambo. She dropped her brush and sat up straight watching them drive in.

She couldn't tell at this point if the misson had been succsesful or not, only time would tell.

Harley wiped her hands down the coveralls and then rubbed her cheek to push loose strands of hair out of her face.

Hutch hoped out of the van, looking pleased with himself, ever since the altercation between him and J in the gym, they had remained distant with each other. He vowed to the Joker he wouldn't train her anymore or even speak to her unless it was necessary. But they did steal a few words of conversation every now and then, just to keep the peace.

He walked past her, looking Harley up and down. He closed his eyes and nodded his head side to side smiling.

'What?' She mouthed at him, returning the smile.

He gestured at her chest and nodded his head again. She looked down noticing her breasts where practically spilling out of her overalls and the smeared paint didn't help the situation.

"Shit." Harley grabbed the zip and pulled it upwards. _That was close._

He left the room sniggering, the other henchmen soon followed, after watching them leave she turned her attention back to the Lambo reversing into a parking space.

 _If he's in a good mood then maybe it's worth a shot._

She unzipped her coveralls again slightly, she roughly tidied up her hair, leaving pink and blue bangs to frame her face and then she reapplied her lipstick, putting on her winning smile.

"J?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the encouragement guys! Your rock! So here's Chapter two...**_

The Joker was wearing a tight red shirt, with a leather gun holster sitting over the top and he wore black slacks which flattered him in every sense of the word. His silver jacket was slung over his right shoulder.

"Hey baby." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and continued to slowly walk past her.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." She muttered, swivelling on her feet to his direction.

He paused with his back to her, dropping his jacket on the floor.

"Excuse me?" J's head turned slightly but he wasn't fully looking at her.

"That's all you have to say? 'Hey baby?' I haven't seen you for hours and that's all I get?" Harley took a step foward gritting her teeth.

"What do you want huh?" He turned fully towards her. "Oh I'm sorry your Majesty, would you like me to kiss your feet?" The sarcasm in his voice was infuriating.

"If your going to be an ass, then just forget it." She threw her hands up in defeat, there she was standing right in front of him, looking like a sexy 40's pinup girl and all he could say was 'Hey baby', she thought about arguing with him, but what was the point. It would only give him even more of a reason to be mad at her.

 _Fuck this._

Harley stormed past him, trying to be as dramatic as possible but failed miserably, he grabbed her wrist and swung her round.

 _Oh hell no._

She pulled her arm back forcefully, just when she was about to argue with him, instead of poisonous words filling her mouth, his tongue did instead.

He rammed his mouth onto hers and shoved his tongue down her throat, coaxing a moan to past those pretty red lips. Harley tried to fight it in the beginning but as usual, his touch disarmed her. J's tounge fought hers as he walked her backwards towards the car.

 _Maybe I will get that servicing afterall..._

Joker grabbed her ass and picked her up, Harley wrapped her legs around his waist tightly before he leant her over the bonnet of the Lamborghini.

"Mmmm Harley?" His lips moved along her jaw to her ear.

"Yes.." She moaned breathlessly.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again, got it?" J snapped and Harley quickly nodded, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I think your forgetting that your still suspended." J whispered in the shell of her ear.

"Mmm?" Harley shut her eyes when she felt his hand slowly unzip her overalls.

"I remember specifically telling you that your suspened from action, until further notice... Which means your not aloud to participate or... Receive any." He chuckled against her skin and abruptly pulled away. Leaving Harley a panting mess on the hood of his Lambo.

Her mouth hung open in shock, he had a full hard on and he was just gunna leave her there?

"You can't be serious?" Harley slid off the hood and walked towards him.

"Deadly." J snapped.

"So your just going to ignore that are ya?" She folded her arms across her chest and raised a brow, staring at his groin.

Joker grabbed the zip on her overalls and pulled her close, so close that she could feel him on her thigh.

"Yep." He quickly pulled her zip up to the top and turned on his heel to walk away.

Joker bent down to pick up his jacket and headed straight for the door, with a big grin on his face, despite the urge to forget all about her punishment, he was feeling pretty pleased with himself.

The mission had been a huge success, he did a casual bank job just to test out the new toxin, which was delayed due to Harley's stupidity. But he finally managed to use it, and the best thing was, good ol' Bats was there to witness the whole thing. His face was priceless! Watching the poor souls laugh themselves to death whilst cutting smiles into their own faces. It was a proud moment.

Joker slammed the garage door behind him, only to hear it re-open a few moments later.

"FUCK YOU!" Harley screamed.

He stopped in his tracks, Harley's hand shot to her mouth, realising what she'd just said.

"You wish!" He chimed right back, stalking off into the lounge, laughing all the way.

 _Shit that was close._

"Asshole." Harley muttered under her breath adjusting her coveralls. She walked towards the kitchen. Although she was pissed beyond belief, she still had to do her job.

When she passed the lounge, she stopped and gave the door a middle finger salute. Like a child swearing behind their parents back.

Not wanting to tempt fate, she slid into the kitchen to start dinner. A smile appeared on her face when she saw Hutch sitting on a barstool reading the newspaper.

"Hey Hutch, can I ask you something?" Harley pouted.

His head shot up and he looked around to make sure the coast was clear before he spoke.

"What?" He whispered, not taking his eyes off his paper.

"Do I look fat to you?" Harley walked closer to him to attract his attention.

Hutch raised his head and looked her over. "Na Harl, you ain't fat." He chuckled.

"Ugly then?"

"Hell no!" He answered "Why do you ask?" Hutch set down his paper and looked at her curiously.

"J won't touch me. I must be old, fat and ugly if he won't touch me." Harley's eyes saddened and she took a seat next to Hutch placing her head in her hands.

"Do I have saggy boobs?" She lifted them up and released them frowning.

"Defiantly not." Trying desperately hard to look away from her chest. "Look Harls, their ain't nothing wrong with you.. Trust me." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmph, can you tell him that? It's been ages since we-" She was cut short when Hutch placed a hand over her mouth.

"I told ya before and I'll tell you again, I don't wanna know about him and you.. Just no.. Ew." He shuddered at the thought.

Harley laughed at his screwed up face. "Oops, sorry."

"Why do you let him treat you like shit, you deserve better." He stated with pity in his eyes.

"He makes me laugh, and when we ain't fighting he treats me like a Queen... And despite everything we are pretty happy together, plus when we do have Sex it's-"

"Na shut it, I really don't wanna know. If another word passes your lips then I will be forced to file a lawsuit against you, for my own mental well being." He noticed a devious smile on her face. "Stop trying ta wind me up."

"Awh sorry Hutchy, It's too easy, I just can't resist sometimes." Harley giggled and winked at him, causing him to laugh back.

After their laughter died down Harley kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Hutch, I miss our little chats sometimes."

He smiled "Sometimes?"

She rolled her eyes "You know what I mean." As she stood to walk over towards the fridge he grabbed her hand.

"Show that fucker what he's missing and if he still don't want you then he's even more insane than I realised."

Harley smiled sweetly and slowly withdrew her hand. "Thanks that means a lot."

Opening the fridge she looked over the selection of food she'd prepared for tonight's dinner, she leant on the fridge door and bit her lip, debating whether to get take-out or not.

"Hey Hutch?" She called over her shoulder. "You staying for dinner?"

"Meh, I was thinking about it.. Why?" Shaking his newspaper.

"I fancy take-out.. You game?" Harley swung her head round and smiled.

"Yeah, sure. But I ain't eating that Sushi shit that you ordered last time. It was fucking awful." Hutch rose from his seat and flicked through the selection of takeaway menus that sat on the counter.

"Chinese?" He dangled the menu in front of her face.

"You read my mind!" She grabbed the menu and walked towards the door. "I'll ask J."

Just as she left, she swung her head back round the door and shot him a glare. "Sushi ain't shit." Then she left.

"That woman." He muttered, shaking his head side to side.

Harley skipped towards the lounge door and knocked on it cheerfully, talking to Hutch made her forget her rejection.

"J it's me can I come in?" She pressed her ear against the door awaiting a response.

"Depends, are you gunna pester me into bed?" His words stung.

"No." She gulped down her rising anger. "It's about dinner."

"Fine, come in." He sighed.

Harley grasped the doorknob and opened it slowly, seeing him sitting on the couch watching a film. She slipped in quietly and shut the door behind her, taking a seat next to him.

For some reason she felt incredibly nervous about asking for the food, worried he would think she was neglecting her duties and finding a shortcut instead of doing her job, but.. He did love Chinese.

Harley cleared her throat. "J? I was wondering.."

"Yes?" He snapped, not taking his eyes off the movie.

"Can we have Chinese tonight, I think you deserve a treat after your job today." She mentally gave herself a round of applause for coming up with the perfect reason.

"Sure, why not, it's better than your cooking anyway. I don't think my taste buds can take much more of nuked pasta bake."

"I thought you like my pasta bake?" She mumbled, folding the edges of the menu in her hand.

"I do, but not every other night Pumpkin, I need some variety." He briefly glanced at her and placed a hand on her upper thigh and patted it lightly. "Go order, then we can watch a flim together."

She smiled widley, they hadn't had proper couple time since her little mistake in the lab, she almost jumped out of her chair in joy. "Okay! You want your usual?"

He nodded. "Don't forget the fortune cookies, I fucking love those things."

"I know Pud. Don't worry." She giggled, placing a wet kiss on his cheek, she stood sharply and ran out of the room to order. Once she'd given a whole list of food to the poor overworked Chinese restaurant employee on the other end of the phone, Harley dashed to the wine cellar, maybe a bit of alcohol would loosen him up.

About 10 minutes later the doorbell rang.

 _That was quick._

She sprinted to the door and grabbed J's wallet on the side table, but when she opened to door she wasn't greeted by the delivery driver.

"Hey Harls!"

"Harvey? W-what you doing here?" Harley stuttered, confused.

"Poker." He shrugged, glancing at the three other men standing behind him. "We collected the Chinese, just in time." He beamed holding the white paper bag in front of her face.

"Poker? I er-" She was interrupted when Two-Face kissed her cheek and pushed past her. Soon followed by The Riddler, Killer Croc and Deadshot.

She stood in front of the empty doorway shocked and quite frankly pissed off that her night with J was yet again going to be put on hold. Slamming the door shut, she turned and walked towards the lounge, hoping to convince J to get rid of the boys.

"J, can I have a word?" Harley stood in the doorway, watching Two-face and Deadshot drag the round coffee table into the middle of the lounge, setting out the chinese food she'd ordered.

Joker was too busy unwrapping the noodles to notice her. Harley's face grew red with anger.

"J!" She shouted, making all the men stop in their tracks and look up at her. "Can I please have a word with you in private?" She said plastering a fake smile on her face.

Joker growled and slammed his palms on the mahogany wooden table. He shot to his feet and stormed towards her, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her into the kitchen.

Once J shut the door, a sharp hand connected with her face, sending her stumbling into the counter. "Don't you fucking shout at me you worthless brat!"

Unbeknownst to Harley and the Joker, Hutch was still sitting in the corner watching the whole scene unfold before his eyes.

Harley held her bruising cheek, and stood strongly, tensing her jaw.

"I-I just really need to speak to you!" Harley pleaded.

"It better be good." He snapped, she knew whatever she said next would end up with another bruise, so she might aswel tell the truth.

"You." She gabbed her finger into his chest. "You said it was just going to be me and you tonight. I haven't seen you all day and just when I think we're getting back on track you invite those-" She gestured towards the door. "Assholes over for a game of fucking Poker. Do I mean so little to you, that you pass me over for some alcoholic gambling freaks!?"

Hutch's jaw dropped, she really did have a death wish.

Joker growled and grabbed her by the throat, pushing her against the wall. Hutch's fist tensed, crumbling the newspaper in his hand.

"You little bitch." He spat. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want, if I wanna play cards, I'll play cards and you-" He pulled her head foward and shoved it back into the wall. "-You will shut up, sit down and deal with it."

Harley's eyes filled with tears and ran down her cheeks.

J released her throat and touched the bruised marks gently with his fingers. "I don't like hitting you baby, but if you disrespect Daddy in front of his friends, he has no choice but to punish you."

"Sorry Daddy." She whimpered.

"Good girl." He kissed her tenderly. "Go and clean yourself up, and come sit with Daddy and watch him thrash those 'Alcoholic Gambling Freaks' at cards huh' Pumpkin?"

She nodded and scurried off into another room to clean her face.

Joker watched her leave and then turned to face Hutch.

"Problem?" He saw Hutch's anger filled face and his fists coloured white under the tension.

Hutch took a deep breath and calmed his rage. "No boss."

"Good." J snapped and left the kitchen.

"Fucking asshole." He muttered under his breath, turning his attention back to the paper.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here she is!" Joker exclaimed, when Harley walked through the lounge door. Her hair was loose, covering her bruised neck and shoulders, she was wearing high waisted black jeans and a tight dark green crop top.

The Joker was sitting in his armchair eating a huge BBQ rib, with a juciy red stained napkin poking out of his open shirt. All the other men where stuffing their faces with the food she ordered.

Harley waved her hand shyly, scanning the room for a place to sit.

"C'mere!" J patted the arm of his chair for her to perch on, she smiled and sat down. He wrapped a strong arm around her tiny waist and looked up at her beaming. From that distance Harley could smell a strong scent of alcohol on his breath.

 _Great this is all I need, Five drunk men in my lounge._

"Any food left for me?" She asked, stomach growling.

"Er.." J looked around the room at empty noodle boxes and food containers. Harley rolled her eyes.

 _Fucking brilliant._

Noticing her disappointment J offered up his half eaten BBQ rib. "Here you go toots."

Harley glared at him and grabbed it, biting into the little scraps of meat that were left on the bone.

Hours passed and the game of poker was really heating up, J was on a loosing streak and now only he and Harvey where left.

Harvey was defiantly on form tonight.

The other men where passed out on the floor and sofa, while Harley was still sitting uncomfortably on the armchair.

"Look J, I'm going to bed, it's getting late." She glanced at the clock and then back down to him.

Just as J was about to reply, he was pulled from thought when Harvey spoke.

"I'll raise you another $10,000." He sat there smugly, looking at J's rather lacking fortune. "If you can't pay up, I win."

"Not fucking likely!" Joker rummaged through his wallet and pulled out old pieces of paper and a sweet wrapper, hoping to fine some money. "Ah Shit." No such luck.

Harley sighed and rolled her eyes. she knew he wasn't going to back down from the game.

"Name your price Harv, anything you want, it's yours.." He knew he'd regret saying that in the morning.

"Mmmm an offer I can't refuse.. Let's see.." Harvey rubbed his chin in thought. "So many possibilities.." He was toying with the Joker now, such a dangerous game. Harley only ever got away with doing that.

"Your testing my patience Harv." Joker slammed his 6th bottle of beer on the table.

"Aright, alright!" He chuckled. "Now J, if you refuse my request. I win the game, hands down. But I understand it will be a hard deal for you to agree with.. So I'll give you a choice."

"For god's sake man spit it out!" Joker growled.

Harvey, leant back on his chair and rested his hands behind his head. "Let me ride your Lamborghini..."

"And what's the other option?" There was no fucking way he'd let that happen, not in a million years.

"Either I ride your Lambo, or I ride Harley." He smirked.

J spat out his mouthful of beer and began laughing. Harley's head snapped up and looked at Harvey, he winked at her deviously.

"Your funny Harv, if I ever needed a successor, you'd be the man." Joker laughed hard, slapping his palm on his leg.

"It ain't a joke. I'm serious." He leant forward eyeing up Harley.

"P-Puddin?" Because J was in a drunken state, she wasn't sure what he'd say, she just prayed he wouldn't let her down.

"Shh, Daddy's trying to think." He batted her hand away and stared at Harvey. "How long would you want the car for?"

She let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't going to pass her over for a stupid car. Right?

"One night." He answered.

"And with Harley?" Taking another swig of his beer.

Harvey smiled. "One night."

 _Shit._

"You drive a hard bargain Mr Dent.. My cars worth more than ten grand, but the other option is well within your price range...So I guess you can have- "

Just as the Joker was about to answer, Harley stood sharply and gave him evilest death glare he'd ever seen. Tears sitting on the edge of her lashes. Harley slapped Joker hard on the face.

He chuckled and rubbed his cheek. "Looks like the deals off Harv, Harley don't look like she'd be much fun tonight." J laughed, watching the tiny blonde bubble in rage.

"You bastard." She wiped her tears away and stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard behind her.

"Women." Joker shrugged and continued to play cards.

Harley ran out of the room and headed straight upstairs, once she reached the top she headed or the spare room.

Why should she leave the room, it was his fault she was upset. Harley stormed back towards their bedroom accidently slamming into Hutch who was on his way downstairs.

"Woah, woah, woah Harley take it easy!" He rubbed his shoulder from where her body hit his.

"S-sorry." She whimpered.

Hutch noticed her tears and he smoothly brought his thumb to her face and stroked them away. "What's happened?"

"Nothing." Harley moved her head away and looked at the ground.

"Harley, what's happened?" Hutch cupped her face gently. "I saw what he did to you in the kitchen, is that what all the tears are about?"

"No.." Her face relaxed into his hands. "I can handle that, it's just he-he.." She cried harder.

"What?"

"Him and Harvey are playing p-poker, J's loosing so Harvey raised the bet to another ten grand. J ain't got that money s-so.." She continued to cry.

"So?" Finding out what had happened was like trying to get blood out of a stone.

"J said he could have anything h-he wanted. Harvey said a night with m-me or the car, and J, he was gunna.. He was g-gunna choose me as the bargain." Harley continued to weep, Hutch pulled her to his chest and stoked her hair as she cried into him.

"I'm sure it was just a joke." He said lighlty. "You know how protective he is of you."

"It didn't seem like a joke." Her voice was muffled by his shirt.

"C'mon, lets get you to bed." Hutch guided her towards the bedroom and pulled back the bed covers, while Harley changed into a oversized shirt, loosely hanging off her shoulders.

Hutch patted the mattress and called her over. Harley walked over to him and stood closely staring up into his deep brown eyes.

"What's your real name Hutch?" She asked, wiping away her last tear.

"I dunno if I should tell you, I like being mysterious." He smiled, looking down at her beautiful face.

"Please.." She whispered.

"Don't laugh. Promise?"

"Promise." She was suddenly struck with how handsome he was, he wasn't that much older than her and his dark hair matched his eyes perfectly.

"Arthur." He cringed, waiting for her laugher to begin, but it never did.

"I like it, it suits you." Harley stepped closer, feeling herself being drawn to him.

"How so?" He unconsciously placed both his hands on her waist.

"My knight in shining armour.." Harley placed a hand delicately on his chest.

"Is that a King Authur reference?" Hutch raised a brow.

"Maybe.." She blushed. "Oh, now I feel like such a dork."

Hutch picked up her thick black rimmed glasses from the table and placed them on her face. "Now you look like one too."

"Gee thanks." Harley smiled.

They stared at each other in silence for ages, faces drawing closer. Hutch brought his hand to the side of her face, running his thumb over her soft skin.

"Harley.." He flicked his eyes between her lips and her blue orbs. Harley didn't protest, so Hutch closed the gap completely, pressing his lips on her plump red ones. She let out a small moan when his tounge entered her mouth, gently caressing hers. It wasn't passionate, not like the Joker's kisses, this was different.. It was careful, soft and forbidden.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you." He whispered.

She stopped then realising this would end in disaster. She still loved the Joker and this wasn't worth their lives, and that would be the cost if the J ever found out.

Harley broke the kiss. "I'm sorry I can't, I still love him." She looked away from him, feeling guilty for leading him on.

"It's okay, I know." He brought her chin up to his gaze.

"I'm so sorry Hutch." Harley took a step backwards away from him.

"I should go.." He hesitated but pecked her on the cheek and walked towards the door. "Goodnight."

"Night." She whispered, shutting the door behind him.

After he left, Harley changed her shirt, she couldn't risk the Joker smelling anything but her scent on her clothes. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, caressing her bruises with her hand, then she brushed her fingers over her lips, remembering Hutch's tender kiss.

"This is so fucked up." She told herself.

Harley knew she didn't love Hutch, she loved the Joker, and for all his faults she was still mad about him. But she needed to feel adored and Hutch did just that.

Shaking out of her thoughts, Harley grabbed Joker's pillow of his side of the bed and threw it into the corridor, she slammed the door and locked it. He was sleeping on the couch tonight.

Harley walked over to the bed and settled under the sheets. Trying desperately to forget the nights events.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! Sorry its been so long. Work is a mental! Thank you for the reviews/favs/follows. It means a lot to me! So here it is CH4! LOVE YOU XXX**_

In the early hours of the morning the Joker stumbled his way upstairs. Once he reached the outside of the room he tripped on the abandoned pillow in the doorway. Not realising that Harley had kicked him out of the room, he tried the door handle.

"Shit." He whispered, shaking the doorknob. "Harley open this fucking door!"

No response, he thought she was either asleep or ignoring him. A 50/50 possibility.

"Fucking hell." J started mumbling curses under his breath while he patted himself down, looking for the spare key in his pocket.

"HA. HA. You little beauty!" He raised the key in the air and kissed it.

Grabbing his pillow off the floor, he burst into the room, ready for a fight.

A stream of light to lay on Harley's body. She was tangled in bedsheets, with a tear stained face. Her left arm was raised above her head and her breathing was heavy and sharp. Harley was having another nightmare.

"HARLEY! You fucking da-" He shouted as he burst through, he stopped as soon as he noticed her distressed state.

"Ha. Serves you right for being such a fucking drama queen!" He laughed watching her intensely, wondering what nightmare she was re-living. "You stupid, stupid girl." He muttered.

Harley cried out suddenly and began mumbling half words, shaking her head from side to side.

His face turned sour and J rushed over to soothe her, but not before placing his pillow in it's rightful place. Priorities.

"Shh.. It's okay Harls, calm down, just calm down baby." He brushed hair out of her face and looked over her red framed eyelids, tears glistening in the dark and her mouth slightly parted to control her breathing. When Harley had night terrors like this, she was completely shut off from the outside world. They where usually about her father's death or flashes of her past. All very real and painful experiences.

"Why do you always do this huh?.. You make me so fucking angry sometimes, and then just as I start to enjoy your suffering.. You make me wanna help you. Bloody hell woman, why can't you just let me hate you?"

Because Joker wasn't used to looking after anyone but himself, he had no idea what to do in these kind of situations, all he could do is watch her ride it out.

"Shhh.." Joker settled beside her and roughly pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, hoping to calm the erratic movements that usually occurred during her nightmares.

J stared into her face for as long as he could before alcohol and sleep consumed him, sending him into a spiral of his own disturbed thoughts.

Dawn approached and sunlight streamed through the window. Harley was facing away from the Joker with two pale arms crushing her small frame. J was pressed against her back, his face buried into the crook of her neck.

He let out spontaneous cackles of laughter in his sleep when Harley's hair tickled his face. His most recent one woke her.

"Urgh." She groaned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, tasting the salty tears of last night on her lips.

"Hmmph." J protested when Harley started to move away from his body. She would of usually welcomed his affection, but due to last nights events she didn't want a bar of him.

"Let go." Harley snapped, trying to untwine his hands from her body.

"No." He growled, still half asleep.

"Let. Me. Go. I don't want to be around you, I-"

"I'm sorry." He brought her face round to meet his. "I'm sorry. It was just a joke. I was drunk."

"Obviously not that drunk, you ain't even hungover."

"You know the chemical exposure stops all that, don't play the dip shit with me this morning." J retorted snapping awake.

"I'm so not in the mood for you right now." Harley slipped beneath his grip, and just as she was about to jump off the bed, his hand caught her in record time.

"Shut up! And let me fucking apologise alright? I don't do this very often and nor will I. So sit down, shut up and listen." A hard slap broke his train of thought.

"NO! You fucking listen! I'm sick, sick to the back teeth of you treating me like shit. I'm not a fucking whore that you can pimp out to whomever the fuck you feel like. I'm supposed to be your fucking girlfriend!"

"You are! God knows why when you act like this! I was drunk, completely off my face. I'd never let anyone touch you, never in a million years. Trust me-"

"Don't you dare say that word." She pushed her finger sharply to his chest. "You've broken my trust so many times, I'm not even sure you know what that word means anymore! I wouldn't trust you with a leaf, let alone my feelings! Which by the way, you seem to have no regard for!" Harley took a deep breath and calmed. "We're supposed to love eachother J. Your supposed to love me." She pleaded. "And if you did, drunk or not, you wouldn't of betrayed me last night."

 _And I wouldn't of betrayed you._

Joker reached out to her but withdrew it immediately. "I wasn't thinking straight, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"But your not J, you never are." A stray tear slipped from her eye. "I can't keep doing this." She nodded her head from side to side.

"What are you saying!?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"I'm saying- Urgh, I don't know..." She closed her eyes. "I don't want to leave you J, despite everything I still love you. But I don't know how much longer I can survive in this one sided relationship. I obviously don't make you happy, otherwise you wouldn't hit me or-or sell me off to other men." Another hot tear srung into her vision.

"I said I was fucking drunk! Stop being so dramatic! I told you I didn't mean it!" He ran his tattooed hand through his messy hair. "You do make me happy Harls. You annoy the fuck outta me, but everything about you makes me happy... The way you tie your hair into different styles depending on your mood. The way you never fail to make an exceptional cup of coffee every morning, they way you squeak whenever you yawn, the way you snort whenever you laugh. And especially the way you make me feel when you look at me with those huge blue eyes. You make me very happy kid, and I don't want you to throw that all away because of some silly misunderstanding." _Turn on the charm Joker.._

Harley was lost for words, She didn't know whether to runaway or run into his arms.

"Well say something?!" He grumbled, rather annoyed that he just spilled his guts, to be greeted with silence.

"I do not snort when I laugh!" She argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah you do, like a pig." He chuckled, seeing the forgiveness in her eyes.

"Shut up, no I don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"DON- Ahh!"

J tackled her to the bed and began tickling her in her most sensitive places, whilst blowing raspberries into her neck and chest.

"Stop-AAH It!" She laughed, tears rolling down her face. "I can't- Ahaha."

"C'mon piggy." He tickled her harder. "Snort for daddy."

"Nooo, I don't-" Her hand shot to her mouth when she released a pig-like snort. J stopped attacking her and threw his head back in laughter.

Harley's face flushed red with embarrassment, before joining him with laughter. Joker wiped tears from his eyes and looked down at her, he cupped her face and pressed a scorching kiss on her lips, sending fire through every bone in her body.

"My little Miss Piggy." He whispered in the shell of her ear.

He was just about to pepper kisses on her skin when Harley stopped him and brought his face in front of hers. "Stop with the charm Kermit, I'm still angry with you, your not off the hook yet..You still have a lot of grovelling to do Mister."

"Yes Ma'am!" He winked and gave her a fake salute.

"I'm serious J, things have to change, otherwise this isn't going to work."

"Stop trying to find problems where their aren't any. We work just fine. You carry on doing what your doing, and I'll carry on doing what I'm doing." He shrugged.

"That's the problem, Your out all day working, and when you come home, you eat then go to bed or lock yourself in your office. I hardly see you anymore, and when I do we're arguing." Harley sat up straight and blew hair out of her face. "You have no idea what it's like for me. I'm locked up in this place all day, everyday. Doing housework waiting for you to come home and when you do, you bugger off upstairs, and it's like you never even came home!" She flinched waiting for his hand to strike her a blow.

And as if on queue his hand swung round and smacked her right in the jaw, forcing her body back down onto the mattress. She rose her hand weakly holding her busted lip.

"Don't you fucking dare! I've sacrificed everything for you, I've let you into my life on a long term basis, I work fucking hard to keep food in your belly and a roof over your head. All my money goes on you, to make you happy! So don't you dare, fuckin' dare complain about it ever! I've tried my upmost to make sure your safe and looked after, and this is the thanks I get? Huh?" He growled, pinning her down on the bed.

Harley should of stopped then, not spoken another word, but how could she stay silent after that?

"Don't talk to me about sacrifice! I left my respectable, well paid job for you. I've lost my medical lisence FOR YOU! You have some fucking nerve making me out to be some gold digging whore, I love you no matter what! We could be poor and live in a fuckin' shed and I'd still love you to death, because without you J that's how I feel. Dead." Harley wiped a tear from her eye. "God knows I wish you where some times."

J released his grip and sat away from her, watching her sob from afar.

He knew he'd fucked up big time, making it up to her wasn't going to be easy, for any normal bloke, they'd beg for forgiveness and wait on her hand and foot. But this was the Joker and his ways of showing affection weren't exactly.. Normal.

"Listen to me Cinderella, tonight we will go out, paint the town red..So to speak. It will just be like old times." J moved close to her and held her face in his hands, brushing his thumb over her broken lip. "Get dressed real fancy. It will Just be you and me. How does that sound?"

She closed her eyes in defeat, how could she refuse?

"On one condition." She asked, well, more demanded.

"What?"

"Can my psycho God-Daddy get me a new dress?" Harley fluttered her eyelashes.

"You little minx." He laughed, pressing his lips onto hers, laping at the blood that had filtered into her mouth. His tounge entwined with hers, releasing all the pent up anger and love that they where both expressing.

J kissed her so deeply she felt like she was suffocating, she had to literally pull him away, to catch her breath.

Harley smiled when she felt that he was rock hard against her thigh.

 _Harley 1- 0 Joker_.

J saw that glint in her eye that drove him wild, his animalistic instincts took over and he ripped the shirt from her body, diving in to nip and suck at her soft bleached skin.

"Mmmm.. J? I thought I was suspended?" She teased, gripping his arms.

"Your on Parole." He snapped, returning his lips to her neck, sucking her skin slowly whilst his hands travelled towards her panties, slipping underneath them.

"I wouldn't want to compromise your rules J, I-Ahh God." She moaned thrownig her head back when she felt his fingers manipulate her.

"God damnit Harley, will you shut up. I've waited days to do this and your ruining it." He growled. biting her shoulder and collarbone.

"And who's fault is th- Fuck!" He slipped his fingers inside her, pace quickening, trying to shut her the hell up.

Joker's lips smashed against hers, but instead of his tongue dominating hers, she took control.

Guilt rushed through her, these past few days she thought the Joker wasn't interested in her anymore, that he'd gotten bored.

She'd fucked up big time, kissing Hutch was a big mistake, she'd betrayed the love of her life and hurt her best friend in the process. If it got out, she didn't know what he'd do. All she did know is that she wouldn't live to tell the tale.

"J I love you, you know that right?"

"Uh-huh." J grabbed her panties, and in one movement and ripped them off, tearing them apart. He quickly pulled of his boxers in seconds and settled between her legs. "Stop talking and come to Daddy." He demanded.

Harley obeyed and wrapped her legs tighlty around him pulling him closer, he positioned himself at her entrance and looked over her body before thrusting harshly into her, groaning when he felt her walls consume him.

"Ohh Fuuck." She pinched her eyes shut, feeling him pound relentlessly into her body. Going harder and deeper each time.

"Look at me Harley." He ordered, watching her eyes slowly open. "This is mine." He thrust. "You are mine. And no one elses. Understand?"

 _Shit does he know?_

"Yes Daddy- Ahh." Harley winced when she felt a cold object press agaisnt her body, followed by hot liquid coming from broken skin. She raised her head slightly to see where it was coming from. It was her left thigh. Joker was holding his Ivory knife, digging the blade into her perfect unmarked skin.

 _Where the fuck did he get that?_

In that moment she thought he was going to kill her, she thought he knew about her betrayal, she thought this was the beggining of the end. And that's what guit does to you, it eats away at your mind twisting and turning innocent events into something more.

"Please don't kill me. I'm sorry." Harley whimpered, whilst he was still pounding her.

He stopped suddenly and withdrew the blade. "What?"

"Please I love you." Tears blurred her vision, the only thing she could make out was his face aligning with hers, taking her face in his bloody hands.

"Kill you? I'm not going to kill you? What are you talking about?" He asked, completely and utterly confused.

"The knife- I thought.." J stroked his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Why would I kill you? Harley, you know I always use a knife duirng sex, it's never been a problem before." He grabbed her chin. "What's going on, your not acting yourself."

Harley mentally gave herself a punch in the face. _Harley you fucking idiot._

"Nothing I'm fine. Sorry. I'm fine." She placed her hands on his face.

"Your not fine. Harley tell me what's going on." J grabbed her wrists and pinned them forcefully above her head.

"I promise I'm fine. Just forget it, please?" She asked, hoping not to ruin the moment.

He gave her a harsh look and slowly released her wrists, she wasn't going to tell him. He knew that, but he'd get it out of her eventually. His lips returned to hers, kissing her harder than before, letting her know he was angry, letting her know that this conversation wasn't over, it was just on pause.

"Urmn." She moaned against him, bucking her hips into his trying to create movement.

He laughed at her desperation, she was defiantly hiding something, using her body to take his mind off the issue.

He decided to humor her and began moving inside her, gently and slowly.

"Please J harder!" She begged.

He ignored her attempts of faster movement and continued to move painfully slow, watching her moan in frustration.

Harley growled and quickly rolled him over, taking him by complete suprise, she now straddled him, sitting upright on his cock.

Joker smirked, allowing her to take control, just to see what she'd do. He ran his hands up the side of her body and grabbed her breasts, kneading them with his hands. Harley threw her head back and moaned, she started to moved up and down on him, picking up the pace with each push.

Her hands were on his chest for support, biting into his skin drawing blood, she could no longer feel the pain in her thigh, the pace she was going at numbed it.

"Argghh" Harley's pace was borderline bone breaking, but she was coming to the edge and there was no way she was going to stop now.

"Fuck Harley!" J groaned, rolling his eyes to the back of his head while she rode him, feeling her walls hug him tightly.

She was damn good on top but he'd never tell her that, she'd get a big head and not try as hard. And fuck was she ever.

"I'm gunna- Fuck Harley!" It crept out of nowhere, He exploded inside her, filling her up with his own brand of poison.

She continued to move around him until she released. "Fuuuck-argh." Harley pulsed around him.

She collapsed on his body, resting her forehead on his.

Harley smiled and looked up at him, he was still trying to catch his breath.

"You liked that, huh Daddy?" She giggled.

"Fuck yeah." Joker gave her a broad smile and pulled her into his embrace. "Harley?"

"Yeah Pud?" She ran her nails over his 'HAHA' tattoos.

"I'm Hungry.." He whined, trying his luck.

"Well you know where the kitchen is don't you?" Harley scoffed. There was no way she was going to let him slip back into bad habits.

He rolled his eyes. _Patience Joker._

She looked up at him too see his face pouting, His eyes begging her for a cup of coffee.

"Fine." She caved. "You want some coffee don't you?"

"Ah! You know me so well." A Cheshire grin pulled onto his face, flashing his silver grill.

"Too well.." She replied, climbing off him to grab her red satin floor length robe. She leant down to give him a kiss on the cheek and in return she got a hard slap on her ass.

"What the hell was that for?" Harley laughed rubbing her behind.

"I was just returning the kiss to your cheek."

She playfully slapped him on the arm. "Your a funny man Mr Joker."

"Yes I am.. Now coffee, and quick, I'm dying over here." He dramatically faked death.

"J." She warned, resting her hands on her hips.

"Please?" He fluttered his eyes, coaxing a smile from her, and he did.

Harley left the room, shutting the door gently behind her, once she got to the kitchen she set the kettle to the boil, and flicked the radio on.

Harley began dancing around the kitchen, that was until someone came up behind her and turned it off, she whipped her head round to see Hutch standing in the doorway, finger pressed on the power button.

"Shit." She mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello you beautiful people! So here's Ch5. This chapter and possibly the next will be a build up to some intense criminal/murderous activity so bare with me! I've had slight writers block and my addiction to Game of Thrones, Gotham and Orphan Black have only paused my creative flow. So I'm ditching T.V Until I have this thing down!**_

 _ **Your reviews/favs and follows are fuel for my writing so thank you so much! Love you to bits! XOX**_

"We need to talk." Hutch shut the kitchen door and sat down.

"No, no we don't. Last night was a mistake." _Shit, this is all I need._

"Harley, it happened for a reason, you let it happen for a reason." He pressed.

"I let it happen because I was pissed off with J. Nothing more. I don't want to hurt your feelings Hutch, but it can't happen again. It meant nothing to me. I only have feelings of friendship towards you, and nothing more." It all rushed out of Harley's mouth, he needed to be set straight, he needed to know it was a mistake.

"So you just used me to get back at J?" He snapped.

"No.. I er- It was an accident, I di- I don't want to hurt you." She took a deep breath. "Yes I used you. I didn't mean to honestly. I just want us to go back to being friends again Hutch, with no complications, can we do that?"

"Complications? You bitch! You know how I feel about you!" He slammed his fist on the table. Harley jumped, she'd never seen him like this before.

"Hutch please." She needed to calm him down before J heard what was going on. "I love you, but as a friend, I hate myself for last night, but I'd hate myself even more if J found out and killed you."

Hutch laughed. "So your fucking friend-zoning me? Brilliant."

"Shh.. Please Hutch." Harley held her finger to her mouth.

"Don't shush me! Can't you see that I would look after you better than he-" Hutch pointed to the door. "-Ever could. I wouldn't hit you, cast you out or make you give up your life. We could be happy."

"No we couldn't, I love him. He's my soul mate. I wouldn't be happy with anyone else but him. Please just let it go.. I'm sorry it happened Hutch, really, truly I am, but it can't happen again. For both our sakes."

Hutch walked over to her, before Harley could do anything to stop it, Hutch pressed his lips on hers.

"No! Get off me!" She shouted, slapping him hard on the face, busting his lip.

"Fuck!" Hutch held his mouth.

"Touch me again and I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Tell J?" Hutch was met with her silence. "No, I didn't think so, because that would mean you'll have to tell him about the kiss. Which by the way you initiated!" He wiped his sleeve over his lip.

"Keep your fucking voice down! I love Joker, I. LOVE. THE. JOKER. Why can't you understand that? I value our friendship more than you could ever know, but if your going to be a dick about this whole situation then maybe it's best if we keep out of each others way." Harley shouted in a whisper.

"Harley I'm sorry, please." Hutch pleaded. "I don't want to lose our friendship, I just want it to grow."

"No Hutch, it ain't gunna grow. Y'know why? Because I'm pulling out the fucking roots." Harley stomped out of the kitchen and slammed the door. She took a deep breath an composed herself, then made her way upstairs.

It wasn't until she opened the bedroom door that she realised that she was crying.

"Harley, pull yourself together girl." She mumbled to herself, wiping her eyes.

Joker walked out of the en suite with a towel wrapped around his hip, water still clinging to his muscular torso.

"Hey baby." He kissed her on the cheek, tasting salty tears, but he pretended he didn't notice. J walked round her to get to the wardrobe.

She just smiled at him.

"What's up duck?" He asked, with his back towards her.

"Oh nothing I just-" Harley fumbled with her hands. "Shit!" She shouted. "I forgot the coffee."

"Harley.." He said in a dark tone.

"I'm sorry Pud, I'm sucha cluts sometimes." She smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I'll go get some now." Just as Harley was about to rush off, Joker gabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

"If you weren't down there making coffee, what where you doing?" He asked.

Harley just shrugged, hoping to avoid answering.

"What is going on with you? First, you think I'm going to kill you, then you get all dominant during sex. Not that I'm complaining by the way, just to make that clear. And now your forgetting things, and don't think for one second that I didn't notice you crying just now." He rubbed her arms for comfort.

"It's nothing, I promise. It's probably just hormones and shit." She tried to put on her best convincing face.

"Hormones?" He pulled her away slightly and looked at her stomach. "Your not pregnant are ya?" With a look of absolute fear on his face. "That would explain a lot."

"No!" Harley laughed. "No, Oh God no."

Although he was relieved he couldn't help but feel slightly offended. "God no? What am I not good enough for ya? Don't you want to produce the next heir to the Joker empire?"

She rolled her eyes. "You don't want a kid, and neither do I.. Just yet. I'm still young. Plus I don't think you could handle someone else stealing all my attention."

"Well something or someone is.." J muttered under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear.

Harley didn't really know how to respond, she just pretended she didn't hear him and pulled his face down to hers for a kiss, at first he didn't reciprocate, but she always got her way in the end, J returned the kiss with burning passion. Harley weakened making her entire body under his control. His hand grabbed the tie to her robe and slowly pulled it away, letting the red satin robe drop off her shoulders.

"Mhmm Harley?" J moved his lips down to her neck, biting over the already raw hickies he'd made last night.

"Yes." She answered, feeling him against her.

"There's something your not telling me." He whispered in her ear.

Harley's heart stopped. _Fuck._

"I will find out what's it is Harley, I promise you that." He quickly turned her around, so that her back was pressed against his chest. J's hand trailed down her body whilst he kissed her neck and shoulder. His hand slipped between her legs and he started to massage her, causing a low moan to escape Harley's lips as she threw her head back onto his shoulder.

"And if I find out you've been lying to me, I won't be happy."

"I promise, I'm-Im not lying." Harley gasped grabbing his hair and pulling him closer to her neck.

"Then you have nothing to worry about then do you?" He withdrew his hand and grabbed her waist, he picked her up and slammed her against the wardrobe door. J threw his towel on the floor and pulled Harley's legs around his hips.

"I swear I-Uhh." She moaned, when he filled her deep with his length, pushing her against the wooden frame.

Joker buried his head in her neck and continued to thrust her relentlessly, it wasn't to please her, it was a reminder that he was in control and that he owned her.

Harley grasped the back of his neck and steadied herself against him, feeling the wooden door weaken further after every thrust.

"J the door, it gunna-" She gasped when she felt the door 'Crack' behind her. J laughed and threw her onto the floor, he continued his harsh pace until he finished inside her, watching her come apart underneath him at the same time.

"What is it with you and doors huh?" He asked leaning over her. Just as Harley was about to respond he pulled away from her, leaving her panting on the floor.

Harley slowly got up on her feet, picking up the satin robe which was cast on the floor. She wrapped it round herself.

"Are you angry with me?" Harley asked, watching J dress in a casual shirt and slacks.

"I dunno, should I be?" He slipped a belt through the loops and fastened it.

"No I-" Joker held his hand up for her to stop talking.

J grabbed his jacket and proceeded towards the door.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"Downstairs, I'm way overdue my morning coffee." He replied. "Get dressed, and don't be long." Joker left and shut the door behind him.

Harley's eyes widened when she realised that Hutch was still downstairs in the kitchen.

"Oh shit, shit, shit." She threw on some clothes and dashed downstairs.

 _ **Sorry.. I know another cliff hanger, but you secretly love me for it! xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm spoiling you guys with two chapters in one week! I'm glad your all enjoying the Fic so far.. Your reviews are so encouraging! Love you guys forever! xx**_

"Morning ol'boy." Joker greeted Hutch as he walked into the kitchen, setting two cups down for a brew.

"Er mornin' boss." Hutch picked up his newspaper, trying to avoid his gaze.

J couldn't help but notice his busted lip. "What happened to your face? Get in a bar brawl without me or something?"

"I wish! No boss, I er.. fell over?" He said as though he was trying to convince himself as well as J.

"Unlike you?" Joker raised a brow.

"Yeah, well I've been doing some pretty stupid things lately." He shrugged.

"Such as?"

"Oh ya know, this and that." Hutch looked away from him. But he still felt the Joker's burning eyes watching him.

"So.." J switched the kettle on and leant against the counter. "How long have you been up and about this morning Hutch?"

"Odd question boss? Since 6am roughly." He briefly looked up, then back down.

J looked at the clock, it was now 9:30am. He and Harley had only woken up about an hour ago.

"Is that right?" Joker pushed himself off the counter and walked towards him. "Been in here reading the paper the whole time have you?"

"Yes boss. Why?" He gulped.

"No reason, no reason at all." J suddenly smacked his hand down on the table with a smirk, making Hutch jump.

"Oops sorry Hutch." He chuckled. "Your very jumpy this morning? Something the matter?"

"No boss, just tired is all.." He plastered a fake smile on his face.

"We missed you at poker last night, what did ya get up to?" Joker took a seat opposite him and leant in, tapping his fingers on the marble surface.

"Didn't fancy it boss, I just went straight to bed."

"Mhm, I'm sure you did." J got up to switch off the kettle and poured two cups of coffee, one in his usual bright purple cup with a golden 'J' printed on it and the other in Harley's favourite mug.

Joker looked over his shoulder to see Hutch's hand trembling slightly, something was defiantly going on.

"Seen Harls this mornin?" He asked casually, keeping an eye on Hutch's body language.

"No, I don't think so."

"You don't think so? Have you seen her this morning or not?" He snapped, baring his teeth.

"Yes- I mean, no I haven't. Not this morning." Hutch buried his head further into the 'Gotham Daily.'

"Is that so? Well that's very interesting..." Joker picked up the two cups and walked towards the door, but not before leaning into Hutch's ear and whispered. "Your newspapers upside down." And with statement he left.

As soon as the door shut, Hutch sunk his head into his hands "Oh Shit."

Harley ran down the stairs at top speed, once she reached the bottom, she slid on her feet into the direction of the kitchen. But her feet were unsteady and she slipped slamming right into Joker, who was standing in front of her.

"Shit, sorry Pud." Harley stood straight and brushed hair out of her face.

"What's the hurry Harley? Anyone would think you don't trust me to make a cuppa coffee."

"I just didn't want to miss the sight of you actually doing something in the kitchen." She joked. _Nice save Harls._

"Funny." J handed her the cup and walked into the lounge, she followed closely behind.

They took a seat on the couch and just as Harley was about to pop on the T.V. Joker interrupted her.

"I haven't seen any of the boys this morning.. Have you seen Hutch? I wanted a word with him."

There was no point lying to him, he would defiantly know if something was up if she denied it. "Yes now you mention it, I did see him this morning. He was moping about in the kitchen."

"Oh he was, was he? Did you speak to him?" He asked, taking a cautionary sip of hot coffee.

"Yeah we exchanged a few words, just out of curtesy y'know? Anyway what's with the 21 questions?" She asked.

"Oh nothing just trying to put two and two together." He shrugged, not taking his eyes of her. She was clearly lying but she was a better liar than Hutch by a long shot.

Harley set her cup down, rubbing her now sweaty palms on her tight blue jeans. "So, what the plan for today? You got work?"

"I have a few meetings to deal with, but this evening I'm completely free for our date night." J smiled.

"Aw J!" She beamed "You know technically, this will be our first date."

Joker rubbed his chin in thought. "Yeah, yeah I supose your right." He chuckled.

J chugged the rest of his drink down and set his feet on the coffee table, much to Harley's disapproval. He was just staring at the wall, something was going on for sure but he just couldn't figure out what.. Hutch was defiantly involved somehow but they barley spoke, or at least that's what he thought. J knew he hadn't been around much lately and the rules he set Hutch regarding Harley may have slipped due to his absence. But Hutch respect him and Harley would never betray him, would she? Naa, he trusted her completely, she was a one man loon after all.

"J?" Harley waved a hand in font of his face. "Joker you there? Earth to Joker?"

"What!" He snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed her wrist.

"I was just wondering if you wanted some breakfast? Before you go to work?" She asked.

"No thanks Pooh, no time." He released her. "How about you go out while Daddy's working huh? Pick out that new dress you wanted?"

"Er..Ok Puddin. Are your sure you don't want me to fix you something to eat? I don't mind, I know how grouchy you get on an empty stomach." She giggled, grabbing his hand.

"I'm fine thanks doll, besides I really need to get cracking." _Literally._ He sniggered. "Don't worry Pooh, I won't be long, with Hutch helping me, I'm sure I can get to the bottom of it." He patted her hand. "Go on, off you go, grab some breakfast while your out and take the R8.. It's basically yours anyway."

"J.. What's wrong? You never give me the R8 willingly? And your always hungry." Harley raised from her seat and grabbed her bag from the table.

"I'm fine, anyway I trust you Harley." He dragged out those words, waiting for her to flinch, and she did. "Besides, you might as well have it, after all you drive it more than me and pretty damn well I might add." He chucked the keys at her along with a huge wad of cash.

Joker ushered her out of the room and walked her over to the garage. "Have fun baby, take as long as you want." he gave her a quick kiss and opened the driver seat door for her to climb in. Once she did, Harley switched on the engine and revved it up a few times before speeding out of the two wide open doors.

He's watched her do this a thousand times but it never failed to make his trousers twitch. She was a menace in that car.

Joker looked down at himself noticing the growing bulge, he felt half tempted to get in the Lambo and chase her down, only to have his way with her. But he had to focus, something was going on between his top Henchman and his Girlfriend, and with Harley out of the way this was the perfect time to find out exactly what.

J smacked himself round the face, hoping to calm his urges. Result.

He walked out of the garage and towards the kitchen, cracking his knuckles. It was time for a good old fashioned man to man.

Harley had parked the car at the shopping mall, she didn't really like shopping, especially by herself, she always wished she had a gal-pal to shop with but, that was near enough impossible with her kinda lifestyle. But a new dress was in order so needs must.

She trailed round the shops all morning, no such luck. Truth was she was distracted, Joker was in the house hunting down Hutch, to speak to him. This could only end in disaster. But J wasn't subtle.. If he did find out he'd hunt her down straight away and kill her, so no news was good news at the moment.

Harley was walking around the mall and stopped for lunch, whilst sitting on a bench tucking into a Taco Bell, she scanned her surroundings. Harley loved to people watch, being trained in psychiatry she found it fascinating to watch people go about their daily lives.

She was currently watching an elderly couple walking together, holding hands and smiling sweetly at each other. The little old lady seemed to be complaining about how cold she was to her husband. They stopped in the middle of the mall and the elderly gentlemen removed his jacket and draped it over his wife's shoulders, planting a sweet gentle kiss on her lips.

Harley continued to watch, wiping soft hot tears which sprung into her vision. Such a simple act of affection really tugged at her heart. As a kid she'd always imagined growing old with the love of her life, surrounded by her kids and grandchildren, sitting on a porch with her husband, drinking hot chocolate reminiscing on their life together. Looking at each other with the same love and devotion as they did when they first met, the way that this elderly couple in front of her looked at each other. But that was never going to be possible being with the Joker, they where never going to live an ordinary life.

But that was okay, their life together was exciting and adventurous, sure they had their ups and downs but they always figured it out in the end. They were made for each other which meant they where meant to be together. She just wished he looked at her like that, like she was his world.

Harley sipped on her drink and threw it in the trash can, she slowly walked past the couple and caught the wife mouthing the words 'I love you.' At her husband. And that was it, Harley couldn't be here anymore, she needed to get home, she needed to tell the Joker what had happened, she needed to beg for his forgiveness and tell him how much she utterly adored him and worshiped the ground that he walked on.

She ran over towards the married couple and spontaneously embraced them in a hug, they where both to stunned to react. Harley withdrew and smiled at them.

"Thank you." She said, and quickly ran off, over towards the exit of the mall. The elderly couple stood gobsmacked by this random act of kindness from a stranger. They looked at each other and then back down the mall watching the Brooklyn blonde with crazy hair disappear.

Harley sprinted across the parking lot and fumbled for the keys in her bag.

"Fuck sake." She cursed. Finally she found them lurking in the dark corner of every woman's handbag, that place where no hand dares to go.

Once she was in the car, she sat down and composed herself, scripting through her head what she'd say to J.

"Joker- Nope, no to formal. Okay.. J I love you more than- Urg. J, I'm sorry, it meant nothing, Hutch means nothing. I love you and only you, you are my soulma- No! Too cheesy, c'mon Harley you can do better than that!" She sat up straight and looked at herself in rear view mirror. "J, what happened between me and Hutch was a mistake, a huge mistake. The biggest regret of my entire life and I'm sorry beyond belief. I love you so, so much. I'm crazy about you, so, please, please forgive me-"

"Forgive me." She whispered, watching tears roll down her face. Harley completely broke down in the car, she burst out crying and collapsed her head in her hands on the steering wheel.

Harley was snapped out of her sobbing when she heard a light tapping on her car door window. She looked up to see a red haired woman, pressing her hand against the glass.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey Guys! I did intend to upload this before the weekend but Alcohol consumed me and I forgot to press the upload button... Yeah I'm a total dickhead. But hey, better late than never right? Again I can't thank you enough for your love and support over my stories, It literally means the world.**_

 _ **-Jargot, I promise you, cross my heart and hope to die.. I will never write a HARLIVY Ship.. Harley is meant to be with Mistah J and that's how it will remain in my mind!**_

 _ **Love, love, love ya'll xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Enjoy...**_

"Pamela? Pamela Isley?" Harley asked in disbelief as she rolled down her window.

"Do I know you?" She raised a brow, looking Harley over.

Harley wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well no, not really. I worked at Arkham when you were committed." She held her hand out to shake. "My names Dr. Harleen Qu- It was Dr. Harleen Quinzel. But you can call me Harley Quinn!"

Pamela ignored her extended hand and rested her hands on her hips. "Quinn? The Joker's girl? Harley Quinn? The.. Harley Quinn?"

"Yeah..You know of me then?" Harley smiled, blushing slightly.

"Don't look so flattered Hun, you ain't known to us for your criminal finesse." She retorted.

"And who exactly is 'us?" Harley snapped, feeling offended.

"The Criminal underworld Honey... Gosh you really are pathetic aren't you?" Pam tutted, looking at Harley's teary state.

"Underworld? Well, what am I known for then?" As soon as she asked the question, she instantly regretted it.

"Your the Joker's whore, dogsbody and general punching bag. And by the looks of you, I'd assume that I hit the nail right on the head." Pamela looked her up and down with disgust written all over her face. "Look I ain't here for a chit-chat, I just want you to move your bloody car so I can get out."

"I'm not..He doesn't- Is that what you really think?"

"It's not what I think Hun, it's what I know... You ain't gunna cry on me are ya? Because I'm gunna walk away right now if you are." Pam noticed Harley's eyes beginning to dampen.

"No, no I'm not crying." She wiped her eyes. "See? No tears."

"Good. Your an ugly crier.." Pam desperately wanted to change the subject, all she wanted to do was to go home, not have to deal with a crying blonde, and not just any blonde.. The Joker's blonde. "Look you've blocked me in with your car. Move it, so I can get home to my babies." She spat.

Harley was beyond fuming right now, how dare she come over here, and belittle her.

"Ha! You have kids? You don't mean to say that someone actually slept with you?" She laughed. "I ain't moving my car until you ask nicely." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I've got all day sweetheart." Bitchy Harley was defiantly coming out to play now.

Pam stood there lost for words, she wasn't exactly expecting Harley to have such fire in her. She liked it.

"Oh Honey, I ain't got time for kids, their little shits at the best of times.. No I have more valuable life under my care. They don't call me Posion Ivy for nothing y'know."

"Posion Ivy? Is that your stage name or something?" She sneered looking at her lack of clothing. _Good one Harls._

"Your just as irritating as he is... But I like you." She smiled.

"You like me huh? Well you have a funny way of showing it."

Ivy leaned through the window and leant of her elbows. "Look.. I don't like people that much, I have a hard time expressing.. Oh what's the word.. Fondness?"

"You can say that again."

"Look Honey, if you could move your car then that would be great.. Then maybe..Maybe we could go for coffee at my place. I could teach you the ropes of being a 'Class A' crim, and trust me Hun, I have this thing down." Ivy held out her hand. "Deal?" She new she'd regret this, but she couldn't deny that Harley had potential.

"I dunno.. I kinda have somewhere to be, got things to do y'know.." Harley stuttered out her excuses. But the offer was tempting, maybe spending time away for J and his band of merry men would clear her head. Maybe J would respect her more if she stood on her own two feet of a change.

"Plus J wouldn't like me running around Gotham, without asking him first." Harley reached for her phone. "Let me ask him-." But just as Harley was about to dial, Pam's hand stopped her.

"Fuck the Joker, he could never teach you the things I could. You need to find yourself Harley, without him. That's the only way you'll be successful. Besides It's only coffee, I'm not asking you to skip the country ok?"

"Urg.. Okay, but I can't stay for long, I have to get back soon."

"Fine, just one cup I swear." Pam giggled. "Soon as you move that second rate bat-mobile outta the way, we can get going. Just follow my lead."

Harley nodded and rolled up her window, watching Ivy step away from the car.

"Why do I get my self into these situations?" She asked her reflection, whilst pulling out of the parking space, thus freeing Pam's light pink Fait 500, with R05E 8UD as the registration plate.

Pam pulled along side her and gestured her to follow behind. Harley reluctantly obeyed.

Meanwhile at the hideout, Joker was on the phone to Two-Face, talking his ears off about Harley.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah your sorry, just shut it ok? I need you to tell me if you saw Harley about after our little.. How can I put it? Bargain?"

"No J, I didn't. I kinda wanted to avoid the whole situation." Harvey answered. "Ask Eddie, he's always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

"I ain't asking that crazed lunatic.. Talking to him is like trying to get blood out of stone. I haven't got time for his pointless fucking riddles that will probably lead to nothing..." J rested his forehead in his hand. "Did you see Hutch at all last night?"

"No why? What's he got to do wi-Oh my God! Ya don't think Harley and Hutch are having hanky-panky behind your back do ya? Cos I've seen the way he looks at her, and it's exactly the way you do."

"SHUT UP! I do not look at her in any way!" He slammed his fist on the table. "She wouldn't and He wouldn't dare! Besides she's loyal to a fault...Why the heck would she go out for a burger when she has steak at home.. She wouldn't."

He sighed. "But something's defiantly going on Harv, she hasn't been herself since last night and It's kinda grinding at me."

"Well how would you feel if the person who's supposed to love you, traded you like a fucking Camel?" Two-Face answered, not really thinking before he spoke.

There was another deep sigh over the other end of the receiver.

"Harvey?" J snapped.

"Yes J?"

"If you mention the 'L word' one more fucking time, I'll make sure you'll be called No-Face instead of Two.. Go it?"

"Alright, alright, I was just saying is all. You couldn't really blame her if she did, you were gunna force her to sleep with me for a couple of grand... You betrayed her first. But like you said, she's loyal."

"You ain't helping one bit. Why the fuck did I call you anyway? You just stir the shit and guilt trip me. Not helpful pal." Joker hung up and slammed his phone on top of his desk.

Shortly after there was a knock on his office door, Joker squared away all of his papers and contacts, and positioned himself in his chair.

"Come in." He ordered.

The door slowly opened and Hutch walked in squeezing his body through the small gap he had given himself. Once he was on the other side, he flattened out his clothes and looked directly at J.

"You wanted to see me boss." Hutch spoke cautiously.

"Yes Hutch, take a seat." J gestured the chair in front of his desk. "Make yourself comfortable."

Hutch shuffled his posture in the chair, trying to look as relaxed as possible.

"Now Hutch, I need your advice on a personal matter.. It's kinda awkward but your my top man, so I trust your judgement." Joker opened the draw to his desk and pulled out his golden revolver, and placed it carefully on the desk.

"Okay boss." Hutch swallowed hard, trying to steady his nerves.

"See.. Back in the day before I became this charming fellow you see before you, I knew a guy, who I was pretty close with. He was a simple man, simple tastes and desires. And when he turned was 18 he signed up to the military, following in the footsteps of his father. He completed his training with flying colours and eventually got shipped out abroad for intensive development. Anyhow, he had this sweetheart back home, pretty little thing, a real knockout with long blonde hair and the kinda eyes a guy could get lost in. You know the type?"

Hutch nodded, slightly confused on where this story was going, and why the hell J needed a revolver to tell it.

"Well, although they had their arguments and disagreements, they where kinda committed to each other, not officially but it went without saying. When he got shipped out, he had a huge argument with her the night before he left, she started accusing him of choosing work before her and not taking care of her good enough. Lets just say the guy understood, but he had a job to do. It was to serve his country, to mould the world to it's rightful image. Anyway, this girl stormed off that night and didn't return until the early hours of the morning, only when the guy confronted her about their row, she started acting strange, stranger than usual. She had always been a pretty crazy dame, but this kinda crazy he was not used to. Anyway to cut a long story short, in the end this guy confided in his best friend about it, only to find his friend was acting pretty strange too... It turns out his friend and his gal had somethin' going on behind his back. And him being a man of action, would not take this lying down. After all there's order to up keep in a situations like this and when he approached them both about it, they just couldn't get their stories straight, his girlfriend told him one thing and his best friend told him another.. Now Hutch, what would a guy do in a situation like that?"

Hutch's face turned as white as a sheet, he started to sweat uncontrollably. "I dunno b-boss."

"So your telling me if your gal, was fooling around with your friend, you wouldn't know what to do?" J asked reaching his hand into the desk draw again.

"No boss." He answered, not taking his eyes off J's revolver.

"Now this is the difference between you and me Hutch, I'm a man of action. And hypothetically speaking if Harley was fooling around with.. Let's say you for example, I wouldn't stop until every square inch of your body was shot up into tincy wincy little pieces, and placed in tiny little gift bags to give out to your friends and family for christmas.. Think of the hours of pure entertainment. They'd have to put your body back together like a jigsaw puzzle, in order to identify your body."

Joker could see how uncomfortable this conversation was making him. So he continued.

"And as for Harley, well I wouldn't be so kind to her, no sir. I'd lure her into a false sense of security and when the moment was right... I'd stab her in the heart with the 9 inch Ivory blade that I keep in this draw. And for every plea of mercy that she'd beg for, I'd drive the dagger even harder into her prefect creamy skin. Then after her body was so punctured and she could barley move, I'd cut out her heart and lean into her ear and tell her that I never loved her. Her heart would break in the palm of my hands, just like mine did in hers."

Joker slammed the Ivory blade down right next to the pistol.

"I'd kill you with this gun and her with this knife." He pointed at them both, then raised his head to meet Hutch. "Hypothetically speaking of course."

Hutch nearly passed out listening to the graphic detail of his and Harley's demise. The Joker defiantly knew about the kiss. Hutch thought it best to come clean and hopefully he would show mercy for his candour.

"L-look boss, it was all an accident. A moment of complete madness, she didn't do it to hurt you." He whimpered.

Hutch had inadvertently put Harley at the forefront of the Joker's wrath, using the words 'She didn't do it to hurt you.' suggested that Harley was in fact the one who initiated the kiss.

"Didn't do what?" His rage was rising like a lava inside an erupting volcano.

"K-kiss. We kissed."

Joker's face dropped form an evil smile to a demonic frown, He jumped over the desk and grabbed Hutch's throat slamming him to the ground.

"WHAT!?" He shouted.

"It was nothing boss I-I swear, it was just a brief kiss on the lips, like the kind you'd give to your mother." Hutch tried desperately to save himself and Harley form this situation. He wasn't lying, he was just bending the truth.

"Nothing? You kissed Harley, I don't class that as nothing." Joker drew his fist back and punched Hutch square in the nose, hearing a defined 'crack' when his knuckles connected with his face.

"I'm sorry." Hutch gurgled blood in his mouth.

"Bullshit." He said between punches, repeatedly smashing his face.

Joker stopped then grabbed his collar and pulled him up.

"Do you love her?" J asked, pressing his hands on his neck, restricting the air flow.

Hutch didn't say anything he just choked on his own blood, streaming down his nose seeping inbetween his lips.

"DO YOU FUCKING LOVE HER!?" J shouted shaking his body back and forth.

"Y-yes." He croaked. "I love her, but she doesn't love me. She loves you."

The Joker released his grip and slammed his body on the floor, kicking him straight in the gut. After a few harsh kicks into his ribcage, Joker stood breathing heavily.

Hutch slowly raised himself to his elbows. "I know you told me to keep a-away but I couldn't..Can't. She's unlike any girl I've ever met... She's-"

Joker kicked him back down to the floor. "So you thought you'd have a go huh?" He growled and dropped to his knees punching him in the face again.

Joker pulled out his knuckle duster from his jacket pocket and placed it on his fist, J lifted him up by the his collar and held him still. "SHE'S MY PROPERTY AND YOUR TRESSPASSING!" His right hand drew back and came hammering down at such a velocity, that Hutch's head smashed against the floor and he instantly got double vision.

"I will fucking end you, you hear me?" Joker leant down to his ear. "Fucking end you."

The Joker's snarling face was the last thing Hutch saw before he blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello my loyal readers! I was relieved that you guys aren't HARLIVY shippers, I was worried I may have disappointed some of you. Don't get me wrong I love their friendship, but Harley is Mistah J's gal and his only. Hutch will learn that soon.**_

 _ **Love you all so much and I hope your enjoying Suspension! *SPOILER ALERT- Shit is going down in CH9***_

"Welcome to my humble abode." Pam swung the door open to her small beamed cottage, it didn't really fit in with the Gotham architecture but it was lovely all the same.

"It ain't much but it's home." Ivy pushed the door open even wider and stepped to the side allowing Harley to have a good view of the interior.

The walls had vines an Ivy tangled all around the beams. Red roses, hyacinths and lavender poked out from random pieces of furniture and exotic house plants sat on her windowsill, each named with a tag. They weren't Latin names or even the common wording for the plants, they where human names. Like a name you'd give a child.

"Wow Pam this place- This place is amazing!" Harley walked through the door, she placed her bag on the woven wooden coffee table. "Absolutely incredible, It's like the Amazon rainforest meets English countryside."

Pam stood there looking slightly smug. "It is isn't it? I'm glad you like it Hun." She smiled at Harley and walked towards the kitchen. "You want a drink or something?"

"I'd love one!"

"I'm afraid the offer of Coffee and Tea was a little bit of a fib. I only drink water. Good for hydration and such." Pam looked at her apologetically, she could tell a Coffee addict from a mile away.

"Water then please Pammie." Harley chuckled.

"Don't call me Pammie, it makes me sound like a 85 year old virgin." She laughed. "Call me Poison Ivy."

"Naa Poison Ivy sounds like an STD, y'know itchy and stuff." Harley cringed at her words.

Ivy laughed. "Well you gotta call me something."

"Red." She chirped.

Ivy rolled her eyes and twiddled her hair. "Oh how original."

"I knew you'd like it Red." Harley batted her eyelashes.

"Fine you win, but don't say it around fella's alright? The name Poison Ivy sounds sexy to the opposite gender." Pam began to fill two tall flute glasses full of water and handed it to her.

"Now tell me a bit about yourself, we need to establish a good foundation for your criminal activity."

"Well there's not much to tell." Harley began to bite her nails, she didn't like talking about herself that much, her life was dull compared to everyone elses.

"Don't be so modest, a physiatrist doesn't just stumble into this way of life." Ivy and Harley both took a seat on the sofa.

"Well, I studied the criminal mind at college and gained my doctorate. My parents died when I was young, so I moved to Gotham and took up an internship at Arkham Asylum. I was working there for a couple of months until I met the Joker."

"Tell me about that.. Because not being funny Hun, but your way, way, way out of his league." She giggled.

"I was assigned to him, after he.. disposed of his other Doctors. We had a couple of sessions together and I felt myself slowly falling in love with him. Despite his aggressive demeanour, he's a very caring, charming guy. Anyway we got close and-"

"Wait! You slept with him? While you where his Doctor?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, well, not immediately.. I didn't know I loved him until much later on. And I ain't that easy that I'd just jump into bed with anyone." _I'm not like you!_ Harley bit her tounge and continued. "I'll have you know I was very professional." She smiled. "Anyway, one day we had a moment in my office, he said he'd set me free and that I didn't belong in this way of life."

"I bet he did." She snapped.

"Will you shush!? I'm trying to explain!" Harley motioned her hand zipping her mouth shut.

"Okay, okay, not a word got it." Pam sniggered.

"Right so.. That evening he tried to kill me, and it was the most wonderful but scary experience of my whole life, I know you won't understand it, but it was incredible. He broke out and kidnapped me. J took me back to his place, he patched me up and looked after me. I mean of course I was furious and I wanted to escape as soon as I realised what had happened, but he never gave up on me, despite all the shit I gave him, day after day. He didn't give up on me."

Harley felt her eyes collecting unbroken tears. "We grew closer and finally he told me how much he wanted me, how much he needed me, but I wouldn't give it to him, because once I did, I knew there was no going back and I wasn't ready for that." She smiled remembering their first time. "But eventually I didn't care anymore, so I became his completely."

Pam fake gagged and they both laughed.

"Then all this shit happened with an ex-colleague of mine and then of course Jonathan Crane."

"Ah yes, I heard about that. And am I right in assuming that's when you became..." Pam gestured at the pale, blue and pink haired beauty in front of her. "Harlequin?"

"Yeah.." Harley sighed. "At first I hated him for it, but then he opened my eyes, made me see that it was the only way we could be together."

"You shouldn't have to change yourself for a man Harley, especially him." Pam retorted.

"I don't expect you to understand Red.. To explain our love is like trying to explain colour to a blind man."

"There's no reasoning with you is there? You honestly can't see that he's just using you? Using you for one big fucking joke." Ivy pleaded.

"Honestly Red, at first he just kept me around for a joke, the big joke of breaking the mind of a physiatrist, sending her into a spiral of madness, snapping her to insanity. But then he got to know me, we got to know each other, not just as villain and civilian, but as equals. We where two poeple who lost our path and at the end of it we found each other." Harley started welling up. "Besides he takes his jokes very seriously. And I'm his greatest one."

"And what happens when he wants a new joke, when the joke gets old?" Pam asked.

Harley opened her mouth up to reply, but soon shut it when she heard her phone ring in her pocket. "Hang on Red." She held a finger up in the air.

"If that's him, don't answer it!" Pam shouted.

Harley bit her lip, glancing at the words 'PUDDIN' flash across the phone screen along with a picture of him kissing her cheek. Harley looked back up at Pam, her face was turning as red as her hair.

"But what if it's an emergency?" Harley slowly brought her finger down to the screen.

"DON'T. ANSWER. IT." Ivy scolded.

"But- he might.. It might be import-" Harley was cut off by Pam tackling her to the sofa, she grabbed the phone from Harley's hand and held it in the air out of reach.

Pam looked at the photo and caller ID. "Puddin'? Seriously?"

"It's cute. Now give me back my damn phone!" Harley shouted, struggling to reach the phone.

"No, You need to learn to be independent Harl, besides you can call him back later."

"Give it!" Harley lunged at Pam, knocking the phone out of her hand and straight into the glass of water sitting on the table.

"No!" She shouted after it, watching air bubbles escape the phone case. "Now look what you've done!"

"What I've done!? You did it, not me!" Pam corrected. "Consider this a technology detox."

"Detox, I don't want a fucking detox! You wrecked my phone!" Her hands balled into fists. "J got that custom made for me, it's priceless!" She leant down and pulled it out of the water, it was dripping wet.

Pam couldn't help but snigger, only Harley would loose her shit over a phone.

"Don't laugh! It ain't funny!" Harley's lips slowly curled up into a smile. And that's when Ivy howled out her laughter.

"Give it here ya big dummy." She grabbed it off Harley and walked over to one of her plants. She made a deep hole in the soil and buried her phone inside, before covering it with a fresh layer of earth.

"What the hell are you doing to it now?" Harley crossed her arms over her chest.

"My plant will draw the water out, just be patient.. Give it.. Say.. 2 hours and your phone will be as good as new."

Her mouth popped open in shock. "Two hours!?"

"Gives us plenty of time to chat, without any distractions." Pam grabbed Harley's hand and led her back into the lounge.

"But I gotta get home, J won't be able to contact me an-and I need to speak to him."

"Urgh, it would be good for you to have some time away from that-that green haired nutcase."

"Hey! He has amazing hair! Anyway.. We have a date night tonight."

Ivy burst out laughing. "J..Haha.. No, no, no I don't believe it, the Joker on a date night!?" She wiped away tears. "Now that is priceless."

"Don't laugh, J and I are having some problems and we're trying to work through them. And me not answering my phone and being late for our date, ain't exactly a good start."

Pam's face turned serious. "Well that doesn't suprise me, he beats the shit outta you."

"He doesn't! I'm sick of people treating me like the victim. Sure he knocks me about a lil' bit, but only when I've upset him, he doesn't do it for fun or because he's bored, he does it because he's angry."

Harley leant back on the couch. "Besides I give as good as I get."

"You've struck him? You've actually hit him?" Pam raised her brow. "How are you still alive?"

"I haven't got enough fingers and toes to count how many times I've fought back. I'm still alive because he loves me and... It turns him on." Harley stared into space smiling, biting her lip. "It really, really turns him on."

Ivy covered her hands over her ears. "La, la, la, la, la." She sung.

Harley laughed and pulled her hands away from her ears. "Your such a prude."

"Oh honey, I'm not prude, I just don't wanna hear about you banging the clown." She giggled.

Pam saw Harley's face suddenly sink. She moved closer and put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, tell Aunt Red all about it."

Harley filled Pam in on what had happened, Joker trading Harley over to Two-Face, the kiss she shared with Hutch and J practically begging for her forgiveness the next day.

Harley broke down in tears, she threw her arms around Ivy's neck and sobbed against her shoulders. Pam patted Harley's back awkwardly.

"Oh honey, it's okay, everything will be okay."

Harley pulled away and hiccupped "Sh-sorry Red." She looked at Pam's wet shoulder. "Oh, now I've gotten your pretty outfit all wet, God I'm so s-sorry." She began to sob again.

"Harley, cry on me all you want hun, If it helps." Ivy pulled her back in an embrace and rocked her back and forth, she'd never really cared for another human before, it was a strange feeling but for the little amount of time she'd known Harley she felt responsible for her, like a mixture between a child and a sister.

"What am I gunna do Red? I love him so much, if he finds out, he'll never forgive me."

"Harley." Ivy cupped her face in her hands. "If he loves you, he'll forgive you. Just be calm and explain everything, how he made you feel and why you strayed.. And as for Hutch... Fuck him. If he can't take no for an answer then maybe he deserves to die."

"Easier said than done Pam, If he hasn't found out already, he ain't gunna give me a chance to explain."

"And what if J doesn't find out? What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Yeah.. I suppose your right.. I just don't like lying to him y'know. He can read me like a book, he can tell when I'm hiding something." Harley started to calm down now, but she still hiccupped.

Pam decided to lighten the mood. "Come with me." She grabbed Harley's hand and pulled her towards the bedroom.

"Where we going?" She asked, struggling to keep up.

"That dress you needed, I got plenty that will knock his green and purple socks off, he cant stay mad at you dressed like a sex goddess."

"I don't think that's the answer Red, J don't respond to things like that, he ain't a normal man, those sort of urges won't happen with a dress." Harley tried to pull away but Pam's grip was strong, she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Trust me Hun, when I'm done with you, he won't even remember his own name when he looks at ya." She winked at Harley. "Trust me, this is my area of expertise."

Ivy sat her on the bed and walked over to her closet, she slid clothes along the rail until she came across a dress that would look stunning on Harley.

"Here try it on." She threw it at Harley and she reluctantly slipped it on. Once she was dressed, Pam did her hair and make up.

Harley stood in front of the floor length mirror and looked at her reflection.

She was wearing a tight black dress, it hugged every curve, framing her hourglass figure perfectly. It had a low back, with long sleeves and a high neck. It stopped mid thigh and she wore high black patent heels to match. Harley's hair was swept to the side, bundled up in a messy but sexy bun. Two tousled pink and blue stands framed her face. Her make up was simple, smoky eyeshadow to compliment her baby blue eyes and red lips.. J's favourite.

"Wow Harley... I'd fuck ya." Pam slapped her butt, trying to cheer her up.

Harley smiled and bit her lip. "Yeah, I'd fuck me too..." They both laughed.

Harley turned to face her. "Thanks Red, I feel so much better."

"Can I give you some advice Harl?" Pam spun her back round to the mirror. "Your so beautiful Harley, and you need to learn how to use that to your advantage... Your appearance is your most powerful weapon. I will show you how to use it, if you let me.. But you got to promise not to tell the Joker about our friendship. You need something separate from him, you need to spread your wings."

Harley nodded. "I promise."

"Good now, go and show that tattooed motherfucker, how lucky he is." Ivy ran over to the plant pot containing her phone and pulled it out, she turned it on and added her phone number. "Here ya go hun, good as new."

"Thank you Red, I'm so glad I met you, blocking you in with my car was the best mistake I've ever made." Harley hugged her.

"Okay Harls, don't go all human on me, I can't handle it." She chuckled passing over her phone. "I've added my number.. Call me if you ever need anything, and I'll be in touch."

"Okay, Thank you Red!" Harley kissed her cheek and bidded her farewell. She left the flower infested cottage and walked over to her car, whilst checking her phone, she was meant to be home an hour ago.. But J hadn't called her since earlier or even texted her.

"Crap."


	9. Chapter 9

**_So here it is! Chapter 9.. I hope ya'll enjoy it. I LOVE YOU ALL X_**

Harley stood outside the front door, and paused for a moment. She didn't really know what to expect on the other side. "Pull yourself together girl." She told herself. Taking a deep breath, she fixed her hair and unlocked the door.

"Puddin' I'm home, sorry I'm late, I went to get my hair done." Harley dropped her car keys in the bowl by the door and walked to the lounge.

"Pud?" Harley leant in the doorway, she saw him standing in front of a large gold framed mirror, fixing his bow tie.

"Harley, nice of you to show up." He snapped, struggling with his tie. His eyes didn't leave the mirror but he glanced at her reflection.

He had to do a double take. _Fuck me._

J had to put a lot of tension on his jaw in order for it not to visibly drop. He swung his body round to see her face to face. "You look..." _Incredible_ _._ "Nice." He had to remind himself that he was still angry at her. She still had to pay for her betrayal.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled, walking towards him gently, she had to give herself a mental high five, Pam's makeover had worked a treat, even if it was just temporary.

Harley walked closer to him, until they were inches apart. She could smell his Armani cologne mixed with cigars and a very familiar metallic smell, almost like.. _Blood._ She shook from her thoughts and looked him over with hungry eyes.

Joker wore his smart black slacks, a tight, _Very tight_ white shirt, you could see his muscles rippling through the soft silk material. His dark purple leather gun holster was strapped to his chest with his signature revolver connected to it.

She got that feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Fuck me._ Little did she know, J was thinking exactly the same thing.

Harley placed her hands to his shirt collar, running her fingers delicate down his chest. "Need a little help?" She asked looking at the undone bow tie hanging around his neck.

"Since your going to stop me getting ready, then you may as well make yourself useful." He said coldly.

Harley stopped, she wasn't really sure if this was a warning or invitation. But she decided to continue anyway, grasping either sides of the tie in her hands she pulled him roughly foward, his chest slammed softly into hers. Harley could feel his heart rate increase, but she vowed to herself that she wouldn't look up. If she was to easy, he would suspect she was trying to cover something up.. If he hadn't already.

J looked down at her treacherous little face. "Harley.." His tone was heavy and thick.

She couldn't look up at him. This man, this God that stood right in front of her had made so much effort to make their date night special, to make it up to her for his mistakes. And she'd betrayed him, she wanted to keep quiet, take Pam's advice and remain silent. But she couldn't look at his face everyday and lie.

"J, there's something I have to tell you." Still not meeting his eyes, she finished tying the knot.

"What?" He was half tempted to tell her that he already knew, but he wanted to see if she'd disclose the truth or if she'd back out at the last minute and not tell him.

"I can only tell you, if you kiss me first." Because she knew once he found out, it might be the last kiss they ever shared.

He obliged, just to humor her and maybe, maybe because he was thinking the same thing. _The last kiss._ J's hands grabbed her face and pulled her lips to his, the kiss was soft and slow, savouring her taste. Her hands tightened around his collar pulling him closer. Joker's hands mirrored hers and grasped her neck.

When the gentle kiss heated up, his grip grew tighter and tighter. Harley didn't even notice. She was to engrossed in his passion to realise that he was cutting off her oxygen supply.

Not until she tried to pull away. He continued to hold her close, green rage filled eyes circling hers like a predator ready to strike it's prey.

"J.. L..L..Let go." She pleaded with the little breath that she had left. "I can't b-breathe."

J growled, digging his nails into her skin around her neck. Adding an even more pressure. Was he going to kill her? He hadn't decided yet.

Dark clouds surrounded the corners of her eyes, threatening to consume her. Harley tried her hardest to fight it but, when she looked into the Joker's eyes she saw that spark. Not the spark he got with her, but the spark he got when he was about to claim a soul.

"Sto-" Before she could plead for her life the dark clouds swallowed her. Harley fell limp in his arms.

Hours later Harley woke on top of the soft purple satin bed sheets that she and Joker had shared night after night. She rolled over, massaging her neck to ease the flow of air back into her lungs. That's when it dawned on her.

He knew, he knew everything and that performance downstairs was just a test, to see if she'd tell him the truth.

But then the thought crossed her mind... Why didn't he kill her when he had the chance?

Surely this meant that there was a chance, a chance of forgiveness. Harley jumped to her feet, she needed to see him.

Leaving the room on unsteady feet, still wearing her heels she made her way over to his office. Harley tapped lightly on the door, but the force of her hand pushed the door wide open. After hesitating for only a second, Harley swallowed her fear and entered the room.

The first thing that hit her was the smell... It smelt strange, a kind of metallic and musky scent, making the surrounding air very heavy. Harley tried the light switch but nothing happened.

The door suddenly slammed shut behind her. Harley gasped feeling a presence linger next to her, then move away.

"J?" She barely spoke, her heart was pounding through her chest, blood was rushing to her head making her feel faint.

Suddenly the desk light turned on, blinding Harley and sending her pupils to pin pricks.

She squinted. "J? Is that you?" She stumbled closer, letting her eyes adjust to the light.

"Hello Harleen." The Joker snarled.

 _Shit._ Harley's mouth became dry, he never called her Harleen.

"Why don't you take a seat, you look as though your going to pass out, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" His tone didn't change, he sat still, his eyes fixed onto hers as she cautiously slipped into the chair in front of his desk.

Once Harley was seated, she decided to finally speak up. "J y-your scaring me."

"Good, you should be scared." He slammed his fist on the table.

"Puddin please...I-"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped, making her jump.

"What's wrong?" _Stupid fucking question Harls!_ She knew perfectly well what the answer would be.

"Oh, I think you know.. Don't you Harleen?"

"Why are you calling me that? That isn't my name, p-please don't call me that." Tears slipped out of her eyes, making her mascara run.

"What else should I call you? Harley would never of betrayed me. So you must be Harleen." His voice shook slightly, but he cleared his throat.

"J I-I." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry J, I didn't mean for it to happen, It was a mistake, a huge mistake."

"Your right Harleen, it was a mistake, this whole thing was a big fucking mistake." Joker pulled his revolver out of his holster. "And I'm going to take the liberty of rectifying it."

"Please J, it meant nothing." Harley's breathing rate increased and she started to shake.

"Stand up." He demanded, gripping the gun.

Harley stared at him blankly, she refused to believe that he would do this.

"STAND UP!" Harley jumped to her feet and stepped to the side, away from the chair. Joker walked around the desk towards her, she wanted to move away but her feet where frozen.

"Please J- I" She was cut off by his right hand colliding with her face, her head swung round, but surprisingly she didn't fall. J grabbed her face in a vice grip and pressed his forehead to hers.

"What did it feel like Harleen? What did he feel like? Did you crave his touch? Did you beg for it?" His lips brushed hers.

"No, J.. Please stop." She whimpered.

"Is he a better kisser than me?"

Harley nodded her head from side to side, trying to hold back a river of tears.

"Answer me!" He growled.

"No! No, It felt revolting, he felt revolting. I don't want anyone but you J, you have to believe me." Harley looked up into his eyes. "Your all I want.. Forever."

"Don't lie to me." He hit her again, this time making her fall back into the wall. Harley's head smacked against the wall and she felt warm liquid trickle down her neck, and continue to run down her bare back.

"I ain't lying."

Joker marched towards her and crouched to her level. "Why Harleen, why did you do it? Don't you love me anymore?"

Those words made Harley snap, how could he say that?

"Love you? I tell you I love you every chance I get, every moment we're together I tell you. Which is more than I can say for you! Do you wanna know why I did it J? I did it because when you sold me off like some common whore, it hurt, it hurt so much I felt my heart break inside of me." Harley wiped away her tears. "It broke me, and I needed someone-something to put it back together, even if it was just for a split second. And that's what the kiss was, a tempory fix, to make me feel the love I deserve, the love that you never show me. But it didn't work, because despite everything you've done to me, I'm yours. If you love me or not I'm always gunna be yours and yours alone."

Joker didn't react, not at first. He just processed her words, could she be right? He didn't want to admit it, but Her and Harvey's words rattled through his brain. Maybe he did drive her to betrayal? He was so quick to give her to another man in order to escape debt, that maybe, just maybe what he was feeling now, was the same as what she felt.

"So you blame me for you infidelity?" He grabbed her hair, making her yelp.

"Infidelity? I didn't sleep with the man, It was just a kiss, 5 seconds filled with regret and nothing more." She leant into his hand, trying to soften the harsh tension on her skull. "I'm not blaming you, I just need you to understand why I did it and I can't even begin to tell you how much of a mistake it was. Please J, please forgive me." Those words echoed through his mind along with his own thoughts.

"Forgive you? How can I forgive the only person I've ever trusted. I opened up my life for you Harley. You've just thrown it back in my face."

"I know and I'm sorry." Harley weakly brought her hand to his face, laying her eyes on his once more. "Please don't hate me."

Joker growled, he grasped his revolver and pressed it inbetween her eyes. She didn't leave his gaze, she could see deep inside his soul that he was fighting conflict in his mind, one minute it looked as though he was going to cry then the next it looked like he was going to rip out her heart.

"Do it." She whispered. "If you can't forgive me, if you hate me, then I don't want to live anymore. End my life if you want to... Because your my life J, and without you... I'd be dead anyway." Harley closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

She heard J, pull the hammer back, he pressed the gun deeper against her skull.

"Just know that I love you, and that I always will." She lifted her eyes to meet his again, he stared back at her, blue meeting green for the last time.

J lowered the gun and placed it on the floor beside her. He brought both of his hands to her face and wiped away her running makeup. Harley whimpered under his touch, half with relief and the other half with fear.

His hands lowered to her neck, he wrapped them around her throat. He didn't apply any pressure, he just held her still knowing that in one motion, he could snap her pretty little neck.

But she had surrendered, accepted her fate, accepted the fact the she would die by his hand.

That's not what he expected, it's not what he wanted.

"Stand up." Joker pulled away and stood upright, watching her. Harley shuddered at his words and slowly brought her hands up behind her to the wall, supporting her weight, she slid herself up.

"Move foward."

Harley looked at her feet, focusing on her steps. The blood seeping from the break in the back of her head, mixed with the fact she was wearing 6 inch heels, made her fall foward.

She knew the fall would finish her, it all happened so slowly, her left foot caught her right, blood continued to trickle from the back of her head and it all became to much. Her brain shouted at her arms to come foward, to stop the fall, but they didn't.

Two pale muscular arms covered by a soft silk shirt raced foward and grabbed her, pulling her upright. The same arms that caught her, dragged her over to the desk chair. She then felt warm hands trail down her legs to her feet, strong but delicate fingers slipped off her shoes, allowing her feet to straighten and relax. Harley let out a deep sigh when the heels where removed.

"If you can't walk in em' don't fucking wear them!" His voice more dangerous than before.

"I wore them for you." She breathed, feeling her whole boy sink into the chair.

Joker ignored her and perched on the edge of his desk, rubbing his forehead. "How does your head feel?"

"Like it's been bashed against a wall." Harley touched the back of her skull wincing.

"Good." He stood, grabbing her wrists he pulled her up. "Can you walk on your own?"

"Yes, I can walk."

"Follow me." His words didn't carry any emotion, absolutely nothing. Joker walked towards the office door and bent down, picking up his gun on the way out. Harley followed closely behind, bare feet treading carefully along the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Helloooooo everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to post, life, work and general sleep got in the way! Haha. Hope you like it! Love you guys. Your amazing! xx**_

 _ **This chapters for you Leggurs! I hope your feeling better and thank you for your love and support! If you need someone to chat to, my PM is always open! xxx**_

"Hurry up!" J snapped, walking down the stairs. Once Harley had caught up, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly towards the cellar door. They stood outside for a few moments. J unlocked the door with a huge rusty iron key that was hidden in his pocket.

Harley watched him slide it into the keyhole, and that's when she noticed tiny blood specks on the handle.

"Ladies first." He opened the door for Harley. His voice still hadn't changed, she wasn't sure what to expect now. He had countless of opportunities to kill her upstairs but why didn't he...

And now he was taking her to the cellar. Was this some kinda sick revenge? Who's blood was it? Then it clicked, everything fell into place. Hutch.

"No J, I-" She was cut off by his hand roughly shoving her through the doorway.

Joker followed her though, shutting the door immediately. J locked the door behind them. He grasped her wrist tightly and lead her down the stairs, the lighting was dim and she could barley make out the floor in front of her.

When they reached the bottom, Harley cast her eyes over to the corner of the room. There slumped on the floor was a black figure.

J pulled her forwards towards it. Harley gasped when her bare feet stepped into a warm, red, wet puddle on the concrete floor. The thick liquid clung to the balls of her feet and every step she took afterwards the blood imprinted.

Joker switched on the overhead light, blinding Harley for the second time that night. After her eyes had adjusted, she saw Hutch lying in the corner, slumped on his side, facing away from them. A line of blood came from his body to the puddle of blood that she had stepped in. Her stomach instantly twisted, vomit rose to the top of her throat. Before she had time to swallow, it rushed out of her mouth.

J stepped away from her and watched Harley chuck her guts up. He was pleased this revolted her, its the least she deserved.

"I thought you where made of sterner stuff Harls?"

Joker dragged a wooden chair from across the room and set it beside Harley, he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her down on the seat.

J walked around her a couple of times, he didn't say anyhting he just watched her, brushing his fingers over her shoulders and neck each time he passed.

Harley tried her hardest not to cry, she had to be strong because if she appeared weak, he may just kill her.

After walking around her for the sixth time, he stopped in front of her, he leant down and placed the revolver he was holding into her hand. he curled her fingers around the handle and let it sit in her lap.

"I wanted to do this myself, but since your so eager to express your apparent love for me, I thought... What better way to show your affections if you killed the man who wants to steal yours." He walked away from her and towards Hutch.

"Ya hear that Hutchy? Harley's come to join the party!" He cheered.

Joker's whole attitude had changed, his body language.. Everything. When he was alone with Harley in his office, he was angry for sure, but he was hurt. He didn't crack any jokes or make light of the situation. But now he was different, he had changed back into his normal, joking, psychopathic self. Acting as though it was only his pride that was damaged.

J grabbed Hutch roughly by the collar and dragged him upright, slamming his back against the wall. Hutch let at a low moan of pain, he couldn't even keep his head upright. After J had given him a light beating in his office, Joker got his other Henchmen to drag his body down to the cellar and ordered them to each deliver a harsh thrashing. And if they resisted.. They got shot. Crane's former men where more then happy to oblige, since they hadn't been working for him long they weren't as attached as the other guys.

But not only did Hutch get a fresh round of beatings. It also served a fresh reminder to his men.. If you mess with the Joker's stuff, regardless to whether your a trusted employee or not. You will suffer the consequences.

As soon as Harley saw Hutch her hand shot to her mouth to cover up a gasp of air leaving her lips. His face was bloody and swollen, his jaw hung low, it appeared to be dislocated, or he physically didn't have the strength to hold it up anymore. His clothes where torn and blood ridden.

"H..." Hutch coughed, blood spilling out from his mouth. "Har..Ley?"

She dared not speak, not without J's permission. Although she felt guilty for putting him in this situation, she couldn't help but feel a tad relieved that it was him on that floor and not her.

When Harley looked closer she could see 7 red stickers marked across his torso, in the pattern of a smile. Two eye holes on the upper part of his chest, the left specifically placed over his heart, and five more marks shaped into an eerie smile. She glanced down at the gun in her hand. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was expected of her.

"Hutch why don't you tell our dearest Harley what you told me." He walked over and grabbed Hutch's jaw harshly, making him cry out in pain. J held his face towards her. "Confess your sins."

Hutch continued to cry, trying to form words in his mouth, but couldn't.

"Do you need a little persuasion?" Joker asked leaning down to whisper in his ear. Harley couldn't hear what he was saying but whatever it was, made Hutch's eyes fix onto hers and cry harder.

Joker was threatening Harley's life, although she was fairly confident he wouldn't follow through with it, Hutch didn't know that.

"Now. Confess." J barked.

Hutch took a shuddering breath, steading his body. "I'm..In..With you."

"Couldn't quite hear your pathetic declaration Hutchy.. I think you need to repeat yourself. For the benefit of the audience."

"I'm in love with you." He didn't even take a breath, he just wanted to get it over and done with. It hurt to much. Harley sat shocked, sure she had a inclination he might like her.. Lust even, but love, no never love.

"Did you hear that Harls? He's in love with me!" Joker laughed, mocking this beaten down man, sitting in front of him. "I'm flatterd Hutch truly I am, but I have no time for love I'm afraid." When he said those last words, he brought his attention back to Harley.

"Oh but you didn't mean me, did you? No you meant Harley, my Harley." He snapped. "I bet you where waiting in the side lines for months, waiting for me to slip up, waiting for Harley to stray. And then it came didn't it Hutch? The moment came when Harley felt vulnerable and you." He pointed. "You took advantage. I don't blame you entirely Old boy, it takes two to tango after all." Hutch just sobbed, pathetically, listening to Joker's sharp words.

"Harley your awfully quiet? Do you have anything to say to our dear friend?"

She cleared her throat, one wrong word and she was in for it. "I..I don't love you Arthur, never have, never will. My heart belongs to the Clown Prince of Crime. The Joker."

Harley could tell that the Joker was pleased with her reply. Using the name Arthur cruelly added a personal touch.

"Oh Harley that was really cold, I might need a jacket.." He laughed. "That must hurt Hutch.. Really, really hurt."

Blood, sweat and tears dripped from Hutch's face, Harley could see from his eyes alone, that his heart was breaking.

But strangely she felt little remorse for her words, why should she? He knew the score...

J walked away from the snivelling body and moved towards Harley, he walked behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. She didn't move a muscle.

His lips brushed her ear. "Do you remember what happened the last time a man apart from me tried to love you..?" Harley's heart stopped ' _the_ _last time a man apart from me tried to love you...'_ Was that his own confession? Or was it just to toy with her emotions?

"Yes I remember."

"You killed him, it was your first kill. Seeing you end another mans life made me trust you Harley. And I want to trust you again."

Harley nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat, her right hand tightened around the base of the revolver.

"Now Harls.. You see those red stickers? I want you to aim for them. Seven stickers.. Seven bullets. If you miss. You'll join him. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded in recognition. Grasping the gun tighter.

"I didn't hear you." He growled.

"Yes Sir." Harley stood from her chair and raised the weapon towards Hutch, his eyes grew wide, trying to beg for mercy.. But the words wouldn't slip from his mouth.

She knew that the red marker over is heart had to be shot last, it went without saying.

If she fired quickly, it would be over quickly. Things could go back to normal, or as normal as a relationship with the Joker could get.

Or would it?

Harley focused her aim on the highest right hand point of the smile, pulling the hammer back.

She couldn't afford to miss.

Joker still stood behind her. looking over her shoulder at her aim. His presence unnerved her, but of course he knew that, he wasn't about to make this easy for her, he knew she was a crack shot. This was Childs play for her, but not if the Joker was involved.

Harley inhaled a sharp breath and held it in her mouth, when she squeezed the trigger with her finger, she didn't focus on Hutch, just the red marker. Her finger pulled back until she felt resistance, the bullet flew out of the barrel of the revolver, spinning from the start. Harley's eyes didn't leave the intended target.

Still holding her breath she watched it fly though the air and collide with Hutch's torso, when Harley saw the bullet tear through the marker on impact she released her breath. Hutch's dry screams ricocheted off the walls of the cellar. But Harley's ears didn't register the sound, her eardrums where humming, half with the sound of the shot, and the other half with the sense of adrenaline.

She was snapped back to focus by the sound of J clapping his hands together sharply behind her, almost in rhythm with Hutch's cries of pain.

His whole body lurched foward. His shuddered cries where intensified when the air hit his new exposed skin. Harley stared blankly at him. Why did shooting him feel so good? It wasn't because it was him, it was because she was able to fire a weapon again, able to hurt someone with it. That rush ran through her veins like venom, pumping around her body, increasing her heart rate.

A sly smile crept onto her face, not a full smile but just the corners of her mouth turning upwards. Joker saw her face, pupils dilated and pure bloodlust radiating off her skin.

He leant into her ear, brushing his lips on along her earlobe. "You naughty girl Harley, your enjoying this aren't you?"

Truth was she wasn't enjoying it, not to Hutch. But she had missed it, the feeling of excitement, strength, power and limitless freedom.

Getting another shot ready, she tried to ignore J's lingering lips brushing her, she knew he wasn't doing it out of affection, no, it was to distract her, to make her miss her shot.

Pulling the hammer back for the second time, she stepped forward away from him, trying to create distance, but his hands shot to her hips and held her still, flush against his chest, so she could feel every inch of him. Taunting her.

Harley whimpered at his persistence. But never the less she aimed for her second shot. She unconsciously leant back into J's body to steady herself.

"Nnn..Noo Please." Hutch pleaded, holding his body for protection. "Harley p-pl..please."

She didn't have a clear shot with his arms in the way. "Hutch, don't make this harder than it already is. Move your arms." She didn't look at his face, her eyes never left her next target.

He nodded his head from side to side, crying and gasping for breath. She bit her lip in frustration, she couldn't waste bullets. He needed to move.

"I'll be quick I promise." She whispered.

He screwed his eyes up in pain and removed his arms. He was going to die anyway, better at the hand of Harley than the hand of the Joker.

She mouthed the words 'Thank you.' Before fixing her aim on the second mark, she fired quickly. not even a second had past before she reloaded for the third time. The sound of the third bullet being unleashed drowned out the sound of his cries, blood pouring down his torso into his lap. His face was growing paler and paler with each breath he took.

So three marks shot and not one misfire. Four more to go. She had already mentally navigated the barrel of the gun to her future targets, now it was the home stretch, and she had to be quick. Because if Hutch died before she administered the final shot. She would take his place.

Hammer back and firing, she finished the smile. Hutch didn't cry anymore after that. No. He didn't have the energy.

Harley knew she'd punctured a lung or something when she heard his wheezed breaths control his body, making him pulse against the wall.

"Finish him." Joker muttered behind her, his nails biting into her Ivory skin on her hips, he hadn't moved the whole time. He had a front row seat and he was enjoying the show.

 _Two eye holes left and then it was all over._ She told herself.

Aiming again, two shots in 5 seconds, that was her plan. It will all be over in a matter of moments. Everything will be over. Well that's what she hoped anyway.

The upper right hand side of his chest was ripped apart graphically by the sixth bullet, sending his previously hunched over body to straighten up, and fall back into the wall.

A strangling cry left his mouth.

The bullet felt like is was bouncing around the inside of his body like a pinball machine.

Final shot. _DO NOT MISS. DO NOT MISS._ She screamed internally. Moving her gun to his heart, she braced herself, she vowed not to look him in the eye. But as he lifted his limp head towards her, she couldn't help but catch his gaze.

Joker noticed the eye contact and abruptly laughed madly behind her, making Harley's body jump. He tapped his fingers from her hips all the way up to her shoulders, indicating her to wait for the final shot.

She didn't want to but she had to.

J grabbed her shoulders harshly and whipped her around to face him.

"J-J?" She stuttered.

"Shhh." He stepped closer, his right hand wandering down to hers, grasping the gun from her. At first she resisted but then she released her grip.

"What are you doing?" Harley asked with caution, was he just going to kill her now and let Hutch bleed out? Was that his plan? To lure her into a false sense of security and then end her life?

He ignored her, focusing his eyes on Hutch to attract his attention. And when he did, J had the perfect send off for him.

He laughed loudly, throwing his head back at his delicious idea. Harley just stood frozen wating for the inevitable she closed her eyes bracing herself for the shot.

But they soon snapped open in shock when she felt warm, wet familiar lips catching hers.

Joker kissed her hotly, looking directly into Hutch's eyes. Harley reciprocated eagerly. Well of course she did. And that made it even more perfect. J smiled into the kiss when he saw Hutch's heart shatter into a milllion pieces. He was certain that Hutch witnessing this kiss hurt more than his bullet ridden body.

Forgetting the situation entirely and drowning in lust and love, Harley let slip a small moan. Breaking Hutch's heart that little bit more.

Suddenly it dawned upon her what the Joker was doing, but strangely it didn't bother her, not in the slightest. She was just happy to feel his lips on hers again.

He disconnected his lips fron hers withdrawing his tongue, he visibly licked his lips in Hutch's direction. He pushed Harley out of the way and strode towards the half dead corps on the floor.

Hutch was a mess, pints of blood running out of his shredded skin, he was clammy and pale. Ready for it all to end, especially after seeing the woman he loves, deny him, shot him and kiss his boss, most notorious psychopath in the world.

"Screw you!" Hutch spat, mustering up the last of his energy.

"No thanks! Harley already has, more times than I can count." He chuckled. "And I bet you wish you knew what it felt like, to touch her, pleasure her... To be inside her." He leant down and smirked. "And you'll die never knowing."

Joker grabbed his chin and pulled his eyes to him. "Dying's to good for you Ol'boy, but to be quite frank, I'm sick and tired of seeing your slimy, traitorous, pathetic little face." He spat. "I'm going to send you to hell. And when I get there, I'm gunna kill you all over again."

Hutch did nothing but whimper in pain. His eyes searched for Harley, but when he spotted her, he saw that she was smiling slightly and touching her lips with the tips of her fingers.

Joker growled, seeing Hutch eyes wander over to her. "Don't you ever learn!" He kicked him hard in the groin then pressed the barrel of the gun onto Hutch's final mark.

Hutch screamed and chocked on his own blood, the pain was overwhelming.

"Buh-Bye!" The Joker pressed down his finger to the trigger, sending the bullet flying point blank into his heart. Hutch's life seeped out from his eyes. His face dropped, and his limbs went slack, he slowly tipped to the left, his upper body sliding down the wall, head hitting the floor with a distorted thump.

Joker stood upright and looked down at his ex-employees mutilated body. The smile on his chest was flawless, Harley's shooting was flawless. Her betrayal was almost worth the blood frenzy

J looked round to see Harley still smiling at him, he'd missed that, the smile she got when she saw him claim a life.

He dropped the revolver on the floor and walked towards her, taking her hand in his, their eyes met.

"I knew you wouldn't miss." He told her. Harley's eyes where swimming with fire, her feet and ankles covered in thick red liquid, her neck bruised purple and her pale skin had flecks of Hutch's blood on it.

Joker still hadn't forgiven her, but the problem had been disposed of. Hutch had learnt his lesson, just as Sam did all those months ago.

"Go take a shower, you look like shit." He added spitefully, just to gently remind her that she wasn't off the hook. Not entirely.

Harley nodded, she slowly moved away from him and descended up he stairs.

Once she reached the top, she looked down behind her, her blood stained footprints trailing after her. She turned back round to the door. Her hand reached out towards the doorknob but as she went to pull the door open, she heard Joker call after her.

"Wait!" He shouted, running up the stairs. She stopped and turned to meet him. He looked down at her and muttered some unrecognisable words under his breath.

J growled and swept her up into his arms. She didn't know what to do, so she gently slid her hands up behind his neck, holding on.

Joker ignored Harley's blue eyed gaze and opened the door with his free hand, once it was open, he held the small of her back, hooking this foot in the open door gap, he swung it open.

Still looking foward, he walked up the stairs towards the bedroom. "Don't get any ideas, I just don't want that scums blood on my expensive carpet."

When they reached the bedroom, he carried her towards the bathroom and set her down in the bathtub. Still wearing her dress, Joker ordered her to raise her arms, he slid it up over her head and discarded it on the floor. As soon as Harley had gotten rid of the rest of her clothes, he turned on the hot tap of the tub and tested the water with his hands. Once it was an adequate temperature, he stood up and turned away, walking out of the bathroom.

"Thank you." She called after him. He growled, murmuring some more half sentences under his breath.

To Harley's suprise he didn't slam the door, he just left quietly and she heard him open and close the wardrobe door.

She smiled a little and looked down at the diluted red bathtub. Reaching for the soap, she started to clean away the blood. Harley sunk down below the surface and let the water cascade over her. Still feeling her veins hum with adrenaline.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Helloooo! Thank you guys for your reviews/favs and follows! Your support means the world to me.**_

 _ **May not be able to update for the next couple of days, I'm going away for a mini-Holiday to go and see and Air show! A little confession from me, I'm a total aviation nerd. But I'm still cool I promise!**_

 _ **I nearly dropped dead when I saw the photos from behind the scenes of the SS film, Joker looks sassy as fuck, especially with is pimped out phone! Thank you MissMansfield for alerting me on this, I had no idea they had released pics until you mentioned it!**_

 _ **Anyway back on topic, there are still some big this to come for the rest of this Fic! I hope you enjoy.**_

Harley stepped out of the bath and wrapped herself in a warm fluffy towel. Walking out into the bedroom, she saw the Joker laying over the bed covers, shirtless, wearing his silk purple pyjama bottoms. His eyes where closed, resting his head on folded arms on the pillow.

He wasn't asleep, he was just meditating in deep thought.

Harley quietly tiptoed over towards the wardrobe and pulled out an oversized tee with a Banksy shooting panda print on it. Slipping it on, she pulled her hair over one shoulder.

Joker opened one eye, grinning slightly. He loved the way she was being so careful around him, as if he'd snap at any moment. And he especially loved the top she was wearing.

Harley turned back towards him, playing with the hem of her shirt, she stepped closer, clearing her throat.

"What?" He asked, eyes still closed, but he could sense she wanted to ask him something.

 _Does he want me to sleep in the bed.. Or on the sofa?_

"W-Where do you want me to sleep?" She bit her lip, waiting for him to answer.

Joker chuckled. "Wherever you want."

She was genuinely surprised, she expected him to throw a pillow at her and chuck her out of the bedroom.

"I want to sleep next to you..." It wasn't really a question, but at the same time she expected an answer.

"Whatever." He muttered dismissively.

"J I-"

He raised a hand to signal her to stop talking. "You either shut up and go to sleep, or go downstairs." He snapped. "Or better yet, I'm sure one of the Henchmen would offer up a warm bed for you."

J propped himself up by his elbows, setting his fiery eyes on her. "But then again perhaps not. Who knows where you've been, they might catch something."

The adrenaline took over Harley's body in that moment, and she slapped him hard across the face.

Harley's hand shot to her mouth, only realising what she'd done, until she'd done it.

J narrowed his eyes at her. He sprung up off the bed sharply, and stood face to face with her, watching her eyes well up as he towered over her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-" She pleaded, stopping mid sentence.

Joker grabbed her face, searching her eyes. _Just as I thought, the little minx is still high on adrenaline._

"Go to bed." He ordered, releasing her face. The only way to calm her now unpredictable mood was to let her sleep, if her insomnia was to allow her to.

She nodded and walked round to her side of the bed, slipping under the covers, she turned to the side facing the wall. She sighed deeply when she felt the weight of J, getting into the bed beside her.

He faced the opposite direction and switched off the light. Both of them stubbornly ignoring each other, silently slipping into slumber.

Harley woke that morning with a gasp, when she heard the hammering of her phone vibrating against the wooden surface of the bedside table.

"No-nurgh, tooo early..." Her eyes squinted at the sunlight streaming through the curtains.

"Turn it off." J's drowsy voice snapped behind her. Harley reached out to grasp her phone.

But he got there first, leaning over her small frame, he grabbed the phone and switched it off. His body hovering over hers.

Harley looked up at him, seeing his muscles tense under his inked skin, smelling the faint worn aroma of his Armani cologne from the night before.

He growled, falling back onto the bed. Letting his arms fall over her, he smacked his lips together and buried his face in the crook of her neck. His arms tightened around her waist and his fist scrunched at her shirt fabric.

Harley couldn't help but smile.

"Harley?" He muttered into her skin.

"Yes J?" She whispered back to him, not wanting to move.

"Daddy wants his coffee." He yawned, pulling her tighter.

Harley rolled her eyes and smiled. _Yeah he's forgiven me._ "Well if Daddy wants his coffee, then Daddy will have to let me go."

"No. I will never let you go." He muttered, half yawning at the same time.

Harley's heart raced at his words, and laughed. J's head vibrated against her neck.

"No to coffee? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Urgh, fine." He admitted in defeat. "But get back quickly, or I'll get cold."

"Yes boss." She smiled, slipping out from his grip, she grabbed her phone and made her way downstairs.

Had he seriously forgiven her? He held a grudge like a new born baby holds onto its mother. But she wasn't about to question it.

Harley turned on her phone as she skipped down the stiras, purposely ignoring the cellar door in the corner of her eye. She drew her attention back to her phone, it wasn't an alarm that had previously woken her up, it was a missed call from Pam.

*1 New Voicmail*

Harley put the phone to her ear and listened, feeling giddy that she had her boyfriend back and a best friend to share everything with.

"Harley it's Ivy, I'm guessing your either dead or riding the Joker like a racehorse. So I'll give it till noon, then come over and check if your alive... And yes I did install a tracker onto your phone. But you'll thank me for it in the long run. Anyway hun, it was just a quick call to check if your alright, and to ask you if you fancy a quick catch up later? I have some news to tell you, so wine and gossip at 3pm, my place? Text me to confirm. Okay speak to you later. Love you, bye!"

Harley smiled stupidly at her voicemail, she pulled up her contact and texted her back.

 **Hey Red,**

 **I'm alive! Let me ask J if I can come over, I'm sure he'll be fine with it, but you know what he's like... Okay?**

 **Love ya.**

 **-H x**

Harley sent the text, already feeling Pam's eyes roll at her response. She dashed to the kitchen to make coffee, once she had, she made her way back upstairs. Greeted with the sight of J spread across her side of the bed.

"I come bearing gifts." She beamed.

"About time." he mumbled, he really wasn't a morning person.

Harley handed him his drink and sat down on the edge of the bed. "J?"

"Yes." Joker sipped on the piping hot beverage.

"I know your still mad at me.. But can I go out today, like this afternoon around 3ish?" She bit her lip in anticipation for his answer, he was either going to go ape shit, or guilt trip her.

"Why?" He asked with a suspicious tone.

"I er.." _No point lying to him._ "Well, I've arranged to meet a friend."

"Pamela Isley?" He barley gave her enough time to finish her sentence before replying.

"How did you-?"

"I know everything." He said deadpan. "I thought you would of realised that by now?"

His words hurt a little, maybe he hadn't forgiven her?

"Jesus christ, do you have me followed or something?" She weakly chuckled, trying so desperately to make light of the situation.

"Yes." His eyes met hers.

"Oh." Harley was defiantly not expecting that, but at the same time it didn't surprise her, he was a very possessive man.

Joker didn't really have her followed, he had caught a glance of the caller ID on her phone earlier.

"Meet her at a women's rights convention or something?" He asked seriously.

"No, I er.. Well, I blocked her in with my car, when I went shopping."

"Bet she loved that!" He chuckled.

"Yeah, not so much to begin with. But she's alright now. Anyway we're getting off topic here." She stated. "Can I go meet her?"

"No. Your still suspended." He said getting up from the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"What!?" She screeched, racing after him. "You have to be fucking kidding me, after everything that's happened, your still putting my under house arrest!?"

He turned to face her. "Especially after everything that's happened, you can't be trusted Harley. You still haven't learnt your lesson, so I'm extending your punishment."

"But you- But you said I was on parole!"

"That was before you shoved your tongue down another mans throat!" He screamed back, slamming his fist against the bathroom door.

 _Technically it was after..._

"Are you gunna use that against me every time we fight? I said I was sorry.."

"Damn right I am, you always bring up the fact that I pushed you into a vat of chemicals and that I may, or may not have sold you off to Harvey." He winced at the last part. "Now I have my own leverage, so get used to it sweetheart."

Harley let out a frustrated growl, he was right, she did always pull the pity card whenever they argued.

"Fine, fine! You win!"

Joker leaned foward, hovering his lips over hers, he looked into her eyes. "I know, I always do." He whispered.

"Not always." Harley pressed her lips onto his and bit into his bottom lip, dragging it forward before releasing it. She pulled away and turned to walk towards the bed, leaving him standing there wanting more.

He stared after her, watching the way her hips moved when she walked. Harley could feel his eyes on her, so she stopped.

"See something you like sugar?" She mocked.

"Don't call me sugar." He snapped, slightly embarrassed that she had caught him checking her out.

"Oh but your always so sweet." Harley joked, starting to walk away again.

"Ha. Ha." J rolled his eyes and smiled, walking into the bathroom to fire up a cold shower. God knows he needed it.

Harley sat back down on the bed and reluctantly pulled out her phone to cancel with Pam. Pulling up her number, Harley dialled.

"Hey Red, it's Harls." She greeted.

'Hey Hun, what's up? Still on for this afternoon?'

Harley bit her lip, knowing the answer she was going to give, was not the one Pam wanted to hear.

"About that.."

'Harley.' Pam warned. 'Don't you dare..'

"It's just-"

'No Harley! You can't let him rule your life.'

Harley could almost feel the spit fly over the end of the receiver.

"He isn't- it's just, well... I'm still kinda suspended." Harley winced.

'SUSPENDED!? What are you 5 years old? You don't have to answer him, he's not your Father!" Pam shouted.

"Well Pam, he may not be my Father, but he is my Dadd-"

'Don't say it! I've just had breakfast, and I prefer to keep my food down.'

Harley laughed. "Alright, alright. I'll stop."

'Good, I'm coming over, I ain't letting that man rule your life! I'll be over in 5.' She said, Harley could hear the clinking of car keys in the background.

"No Pam, Please! Please don't I-" But it was to late the line went dead.

"Oh shit." Harley cursed. She rushed to the bathroom and peaked her head round the door, the Joker was running soap over his chest. Harley sighed at the sight of him.

 _Damn._

She calculated in her head. She had enough time to get rid of Pam, dash back upstairs and tease the fuck out of J until he gave up the goods.

 _Or I could just ignore Pam and..._

Harley was broken from her passionate thoughts when she heard harsh banging on the front door. "Why do I always get cock blocked." She wined, throwing her hands up in the air, making her way down to the front door.

The banging increased, Pam was never quite known for her patience.

"Geez, alright, alright I'm coming." She swung open the front door.

Pam was just about to raise her hand for another knock, when she was met with Harley. Her blonde hair was matted and tousled, with her oversized Banksy tee hanging off one shoulder, exposing a slightly bruised neck from the night before.

"Harley.." She gasped, extended and hand to touch the purple cloud shaped mark on her skin.

Harley batted her hand away. "Pam, I told you not to come over. I was about to hopefully get my bones jumped."

Pam completely ignored her rather crude comment. "Did he do this to you?" She asked, visually scanning her body for anymore marks.

Harley didn't answer, she just played with the hem of her shirt, not meeting her eyes with Pam's.

"I'm gunna fucking kill him!" Pam barged Harley out of the way and searched the whole ground floor for J.

Harley raced up to her and grabbed her by the forearm. "No Red please, things are just getting back on track between us, please just leave it."

"Back on track? you call a meteor sized bruise 'Back on track?' Bullshit." She snapped.

"Please, just calm down, this is nothing compared to-" _Oh shit, well done Harls, put your foot in it why don't you._

"What!?"

"Don't act so surprised Pam, you knew he hit me even before we met. Just calm down and I'll put the kettle on." Harley pleaded, seeing Pam's fist shake.

"Fine, but If I see him, I will punch him in his stupid tattooed face." Ivy warned.

"Just chill out okay? I'll get you something to drink." Harley guided her to the lounge and sat her down on the couch. After a shower J usually went into the kitchen or straight into his office, so hiding Pam in the lounge was a safe bet.

After a while Harley returned to Pam with a pint glass of water and another cup of strong steaming coffee for herself, all this coffee was defiantly not going to end well.

"Thanks." Pam muttered, taking the glass from her.

"Don't be angry with me Pam, I know your concerned but everything's fine now. We've sorted it all out." Harley placed her hand on Pam's shoulder.

"Really? Because that bruise states otherwise."

Harley sighed, was she ever going to let this go. "Pam, listen. I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but I'm going to sound like a bitch.. Yeah he hits me, yeah sometimes it hurts like fuck, but that's our relationship. You'll see me with bruises and cuts that he's caused, and you'll see him with bruises and cuts that I've caused. Its gunna happen. We ain't exaclty a normal couple. Please don't take this the wrong way, but if you can't accept him, then you can't accept me. Where a package deal."

Pam nodded her head up and down. "I don't like it Harley but I understand. But if that fucker ever, and I mean ever, beats you so bad that you can barley walk, then I'm coming for him and I will end him." She reached out and touched Harley's bruise. "And that isn't a threat, it's a promise."

"He wont, He'd miss these babies to much." Harley pointed at her chest and giggled.

"Gross." Pam smiled. "I'm assuming that the dress I provided proved useful?"

"Well.." Harley let out a breathless chuckle. "It did, and it didn't. Let's just say, it didn't go unnoticed.. A little bit like my infidelity."

"Shit Harley. What happened?" Ivy leaned in closer, preparing herself for the gory details, and Harley didn't disappoint.

"And then he carried me upstairs, like a proper gentleman." Harley sat back, a grin stretching across her face. "T'was gruesome but strangely romantic.."

"Your sick. In no way is that romantic."

"Hey, seeing J all fired up and jealous, is a major turn on for me.. Shame I didn't act on it though..."

"Seriously Harley. Stop. I genuinely feel nauseous." Pam looked at her sternly. She set her cup down on the table and took both her hands. "I'm not here for a social call exactly, there's something I have to tell you, something that you need to know."

"Pam, your scaring me.." Harley edged closer to her.

"It's okay, everything will be fine." She patted Harley's knuckles. "I've got your back, even if that clown hasn't." She muttered under her breath.

"What is it? Please Pam, tell me."

"It's about Crane."

"W-what about Crane." Harley's heart stopped.

"Harley promise me you wont overreact, but Crane.. Well, He's not-"

"HARLEEEEEEEY!" Joker shouted from the upstairs bedroom. Making both Harley and Pam jump out of their seats. Before Harley could even register what Pam was going to say, or even what the Joker wanted, she heard his heavy footsteps hammer down the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey Guys.. It feels like it's been a week since I uploaded, when it's only been a few days! So I'm back off my mini-Holiday (The Air show was incredible!) And now I'm back to writing! Had a massive technology detox, so now I'm catching up on DonnaJossee's Wicked fic! Which is incredible by they way! (Go check it out if you haven't already!)**_

 _ **HornedGoddess- I Love it! I've been fortunate enough to work at a very famous air museum in Cambridge, so I'm exposed to all different types of aircraft! Spitfires have to be my favourite but the Red Arrows come close second! I also share a passion for firearms, I've shot a No.8/22 Rifle and a L98A2 a few years ago! It was amazing!**_

 _ **Thank you for being patient with me and I love you!**_

"Shit, shit, shit!" Harley ran over towards the wardrobe sized liquor cabinet. Opening the door she, ushered Pam inside. "Pam, hide in here."

Pam stood glued to spot folding her arms around her chest. "No, I ain't hiding from him. He doesn't scare me."

The footstpes grew louder and louder.

"Pamela Isley get your arse inside this cabinet right now! I don't know how much J's hatred towards you extends, and I'd rather not add you to the ever growing list of people that have died because of me!" Harley shouted, defiantly taking a page out of the Jokers book, when it comes to ordering people about.

Pam smirked and held her hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine, but if he starts getting abusive I'mma bust out of here and cut off his dick."

Harley burst out laughing whilst trying to stuff Pam into the cabinet. "Your gunna need to find yourself a chainsaw then, because a knife won't take that thing off." Harley quipped back.

"Harley shut the fu-" The cabinet door was shut in Pam's face, leaving only a slight gap for her to peek through.

Harley scrunched up her hair and pulled her top even further down her shoulder.

Joker burst through the door, with tight fitted black trousers hanging off his hips, water still clinging to his chest. Pam thought Harley was going to pass out, her knees went visibly weak at the sight of him.

"HARLEY!?" He shouted as he entered the room.

"Yes Pud?" She asked, stepping towards him slowly, cocking her head to the side.

"Have you seen my-" He stopped. "Why does it smell like flowers in here?" J asked getting off track with his original question, he brushed past Harley and began sniffing the air.

"Oh, er- That's me, a new perfume I've been trying." Harley lied, biting her lip.

Joker turned on his heel to face her, he walked right up to her. Grabbing her waist he dipped his head and buried his nose in her neck, making Harley giggle.

"Pud what are you doing?" She laughed.

"No, you smell like cherries and bubblegum, just like you always do." He murmured into her neck, he kissed her skin softly and withdrew.

"I do?" She smiled, looking into his eyes, touching the part of her neck that he kissed.

"Yep, you've always smelt like that, since the first day we met, it's one of things that drew me to you in the first place." He said nonchalantly.

Pam rolled her eyes, not quite believing how much words like that affected Harley. "Yeah and the fact you needed someone to bust you outta the nuthouse." Pam muttered under her breath.

"What was that!?" J turned towards the cabinet.

"What was what Pud?" She asked stepping in front of him, trying to break his eye contact with the cupboard.

"I heard a voice." He looked past her.

"I didn't hear anything? Must be a voice in your head." Harley giggled tapping the star tattoo on his temple.

"Maybe.." He murmured, grabbing her wrist and pulling it away from him.

"Relax, you've been under a lot of stress lately.. Now what was it you wanted to ask me?" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I was gunna ask you, if you've seen my damn comb, I must of left it down here last night." J moved away from her and searched the area by the mirror. "Got it!" He said picking it up and slipping it into his back pocket.

"Awh Pud, don't comb your hair just yet, I like it fluffy and messy."

He smiled, glancing over at the cabinet once more and then back at Harley. "I know you do, you little minx."

"Uh-huh." She stepped towards him again, reaching up she sifted her fingers through his hair. "Want to make it messier?"

Now Harley had completely forgotten about the scrunched up redhead sitting in the bottom of her cupboard.

J instantly kissed her, whilst holding her hips, he walked her backwards towards the sofa, her back legs hit it and she toppled over backwards, with J landing on top of her. His hands ran from her hips, and up under her shirt.

He looked deeply into her eyes, her pupils where full of lust and fire, aching to be released. J laughed and slowly brought his lips down to hers again, barely kissing her, watching her squirm underneath him.

His right hand brought her leg up around his hip, she hooked it around his body. Leaning foward even more, he pressed his lips fully into hers, slowly slipping his tongue into her mouth, unconsciously trying to erase Hutch from her mouth. Harley responded, but more urgently. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, until his whole face was against hers, inhaling his shampoo and feeling his soft bleached skin against hers.

"Mmm Daddy.." Harley gasped feeling him go hard between her legs, just as she was about to unbuckle his belt the cabinet door swung open. Pam ran out of the lounge holding her mouth, looking as though she was just about to throw up.

J pulled away from Harley triumphantly. "Ha! I knew it, I fucking knew it!"

Joker got off the couch and ran towards the window, watching Pam empty the contents of her stomach on the gravel outside their house.

"Wha-?" Harley was still trying to focus on what had just happened, or what was just about to happen. She looked at J with an annoyed expression. "You knew?"

"Well duh. Pam's the only gal I know which smells like rotten flowers, I just needed to know for sure." He explained, still looking out of the window.

"So.. So you only kissed me to prove a point?"

"Yep!" J moved his gaze back to Harley, who was still layed out on the sofa, trying to level out her breathing. "I'm not making it that easy for you to get into my pants, you'll have to try a lot harder than that for Daddy to give up the goods."

Harley raised a brow. "I think you need to sit down and have a little chat with Joker Junior down there, because he's always ready to play when I am." She pointed at his crotch.

Joker shrugged. "He always gets hard around you sweets, good thing Daddy here can control himself, because if he let Junior take over, you'd never be able to walk again."

Harley smiled at the though of what he'd do to her. She bit her lip. Moving from the couch, she walked over to him and stood on her tiptoes. "Loose control." She said seductively, grabbing him though his trousers.

Joker moaned, then snapped back to reality, bating her hand away. "Not today toots." He said backing away from her.

Harley stepped forward, seeing his control falter. "Are you sure?" She whispered biting his earlobe. His jaw slacked and just as he was about to respond, Pam walked back through the door.

"You two are gross!" Pam looked down at the Joker's trousers. "Oh God." She complained, slamming the front door behind her.

"Fuck off Pammy, you ain't welcome here." Joker snapped.

"Nice to see you too asshole." Ivy threw herself on the sofa. She looked at Harley then to the Joker, and then finally to the couch. "Ew!" Pam jumped of the sofa and dusted herself down.

Joker busrt out laughing, but Harley was not happy, not one bit.

 _I was so close.._

"So weed, to what do I owe this unfortunate pleasure?" He asked.

"I'm not here for you, I'm here for Harley." She smirked. "And we're going out today."

Joker's face turned from a grin to a frown. "Harley ain't going anywhere!" He stood between the two women, shielding Harley from Pam.

"You don't own her!" She shouted. "Get dressed Harls, we're going in 10 minutes." Pam looked at Harley.

Harley stood frozen, unsure who she should be taking orders from.

"Oh hell no!" He growled. "You don't get to order Harley about, she's my gal. Not yours!"

"Well I just did, so what you gunna do about it? Throw me in a vat of chemicals? Beat the shit out of me? Or is that special treatment just for Harley?" Pam quipped.

Harley saw Jokers shoulders tense, his fist began to shake. She stepped foward and grabbed his balled fist, opening it up and lacing her hand through his. "Calm down." She whispered, just so he could hear her.

Joker relaxed slightly and plastered a fake smile on his face. "Harley sweetie, can I have a word with you in private?"

He didn't even give her time to respond before he dragged her out of the lounge, gripping her hand tightly.

Pam narrowed her eys at the Joker, ready to react if things got violent.

Harley shut the lounge door behind her, rolling her eyes at Pam just before she did.

As soo as the door shut, Pam raced to it and pressed her ear against the wood.

"Get that-that thing out of my house!" Joker shouted, releasing Harley.

"J calm down." She pleaded.

"No! I thought I told you that I didn't want you seeing her anymore! And next thing I know she's-she's polluting our fucking home with her presence!" He shouted, but Harley couldn't help but smile. Whenever he said the words like 'Our home.' It made her love him even more.

"She's bad news Harls, I don't want you mixed up with her shit."

"What do you mean? Your in the same league as her, how can she be any worse than you?"

An ordinary man would of taken offence at this remark but the Joker found compliment in this.

"She isn't and that's the point. She's an armature, and I've worked so bloody hard trying to make you a better class of criminal and I'll be damned if she's going to come along and undo all of my hard work!" J ran his tattooed hand through his still fluffy vibrant green hair.

"J c'mon, I need this." She sighed. "I need someone to hang out with and do normal things with when your away or at work. If I stay cooped up in this house any longer I might just go insane.."

Joker raised a brow at her. She chuckled. "Okay wrong choice of words, but you know what I mean. Please J, think of it this way.. I won't be nagging you anymore if I'm occupied.. I'll still do all my chores and cook you dinner every night. I just need to get out. Please?"

"And what if I want you to nag me? What if I need you around?" He asked.

"You only want me around when someone does. Look J, this whole 'Suspension' thing has been tough on the both of us, the only lesson it's taught us, is just how much of a bad idea it is. It's driven us apart J. It needs to stop. Suspend me from work by all means, but don't suspend me from life."

The Joker growled and muttered curses under his breath. She was right and he knew it.

"Fine, but I want you home by dinner time. No talking to strangers, and if you get into any trouble you call me straight away. Keep your phone on loud and don't ignore any of my calls. Text me when you change location. And take a gun, just in case." He ordered.

Harley smiled widely. She ran to him and jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, peppering his face with kisses.

"Yeah, yeah, alright, just don't make me regret it." He set her back down on the floor. "Go and get dressed." He slapped her butt and sent her on her way.

Harley sprinted up the staircase, missing a step each time.

"And don't wear anything too revealing!" He called after her.

Joker turned back round to face the door. "I know you heard all that." He said stepping closer. "And if I find out your dragging her into your own plans as some sort of revenge ploy against me, I will hunt you down Pamela. And kill you."

Pam rolled her eyes behind the door, trust him to think there's an ulterior motive.

Joker was just about to throw a few more insults at her, but his attention was broken by Harley walking down the stairs. She was wearing tight black jeans with a lose fitted red t-shirt over the top. Harley had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, mixing the pink and blue ends of her hair together.

She skipped past J, picking up her converse hightops off the floor and sat on the bottom step of the stairs lacing them up.

"Is this too revealing Pud? I am showing a bit of ankle?" She teased, beaming at him.

"Don't push it young lady." He said, kneeling down in front of her lacing up the other shoe.

Pam cautiously opened up the lounge door, seeing J sitting on his knees, with Harley's foot on his lap whilst he tied her shoes. She cleared her throat to attract their attention and when she did, Joker pushed Harley's foot away and stood abruptly acting as if nothing had happened.

"C'mon Harley let's go." She said dragging Harley to her feet and towards the door, ignoring J.

Harley turned to face J. "Okay Pud, there's leftover pizza in the firdge if you get hungry. Don't forget to stay hydrated and take breaks today, otherwise you'll get grouchy later. Okay?"

"Ok." He snapped, feeling embarrassed by her mothering.

She smiled and picked up her house keys from the fishbowl by the front door, patting herself down, just in case she'd forgotten anything.

"C'mon lets go!" Pam urged grasping her hand again, but as she did, Joker grabbed Harley's waist and pulled her to him. Harley moaned when he crashed his lips against hers. He slid his hand up to the small of Harley's back and visibly gave Pam the middle finger, whilst he was devouring Harley's mouth.

"Prick." She muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

Harley broke away and gasped for air. "I love you, see you later, bye!" She gave him one last peck on the cheek and raced out the door, taking Ivy with her.

"Have fun!" He replied sarcastically. Rubbing his cheek where Harley had kissed him.

 _She has me wrapped around her little finger, I swear to god._


	13. Chapter 13

_**I do spoil you guys... Banged out this chapter straight after the other one, hope you like it.**_

 _ **I'm glad your all liking Poison Ivy's interaction with the two clowns. I did find it hard to get a good balance, so I'm glad you pleased with it!**_

 _ **Bit of a short one, but I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Love you x**_

Harley jumped in Pam's car and began snooping around the glove box as Ivy drove. She pulled out some pink fluffy handcuffs and laughed. "Oh, I gotta get me some of these!"

Pam rolled her eyes and turned on he radio, flicking through music stations until she got some decent tunes.

"Harley, before we where rudely interrupted I had some news to tell you-"

Pam was cut off once again by Harley pulling out a lipstick tube. "Wow Pam! Is this your mind voodoo lippy? Can I try some?" She said, just about to apply it.

"No!" She slapped her hand away. "Listen to me for christ sake Harls, this is important."

"Alright, alright. I'll shut up." She said sniggering.

Pam glanced at Harley's direction. "It's about Crane Hun... He's er- Well there's no easy way of saying this.." Pam took a deep breath. "Cranes alive Harley and he's out for blood."

The words rushed out of Ivy's mouth, if she didn't say it at that moment, she never would.

Harley dropped her jaw and sat there shocked, staring out of the car window. Trying to comprehend what she'd just been told.

Things had literally just got back to normal with her life and another bloke was going to come along and fuck things up for her again.

Hell no, not this time. Not on her watch.

"Harley? Harley say something?" Ivy snapped her back from her thoughts.

"H-How is he alive, J shot him point blank?" She stuttered out, eyes still travelling along the road.

"I don't know the details Hun, but as far as I'm aware, J didn't shoot any vital organs. Apparently Crane was found and got medical attention just in time. He's been hiding out, recovering physically from the trauma. But from the rumors I've heard, he wants revenge on the Joker, and if he's after J, then he's more than likely going to be hunting you down aswel."

"He can't be alive, this is bullshit. J shot him. J killed him. Look I have proof!" Harley pulled out her phone and scrolled through old texts between her and J. She found the text which showed Crane's body, with a bloody smile spread across his face.

"Look! He's as dead as a doornail." She gave the phone to Pam.

"Na Hun, look at his eyes. They ain't glassy. He's alive, but barley."

"No Red, this has to be a mistake, someone's trying to shit us up! J don't leave loose ends, he would of made sure that Crane was dead." She explained, clutching onto her phone. But the more she looked at the photo the more she saw that there was in fact, life left in his eyes.

"Oh shit." She whispered, looking up at Pam.

"It's gunna be okay Hun." She patted Harley's knee.

"Okay!? Okay!? How is this gunna be okay!?" She shouted. "I have to warn J."

But before Harley had a chance to dial his number, Pam grabbed the phone from her hand and slipped it into her bra. "No Harley, I can't let you do that." She said sternly.

"W-What? Why?"

"Don't you see? This is the perfect opportunity for you to show your worth. Show that asshole J, that your more than just a punching bag!" Pam explained.

"For the hundredth fucking time Pam, I ain't his punching bag!" Harley argued. "I don't wanna do anything stupid, he wants me to stay safe, not put myself in harms way."

Ivy sighed, she didn't really want to manipulate Harley, especially since the Joker had done enough of that over the past few months, but she didn't have a choice. It was for the greater good.

"What's more important Harley? Your safety or the Joker's? If we find Crane then we can kill him properly this time, no resurrection for that fucker. We can end it, end the threat to J's life. You can protect him? Don't you want to protect the love of your life Harley? I sure as hell would."

Pam hated herself for saying that, but Harley had to become a villainess in her own right, and not just remain the Joker's out of work sidekick.

After a few moments, Harley turned to Pam. "Okay Red, I'm in."

"Good, we'll make plans later, but now lets get some food, I'm starving." She smiled.

"Okay." Harley murmured. This whole situation was just bloody typical, why couldn't things just be normal, just for once.

"Cheer up Charlie, it's not all bad... I get to witness those badass shooting skills I keep hearing about!" Ivy tried desperately to lighten her mood.

"Yeah... Yeah I am pretty sick with a firearm.." Harley half smiled, it grew more and more, imagining herself shooting Crane in his stupid face.

Pam laughed at her, but it was broken when Harley let out a loud gasp.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked in panic.

"I fucking love this song!" Harley beamed turning up the radio. Pam recognised the tune, 'No scrubs.' and they both simultaneously began singing.

The both looked at each other and began laughing as the song ended, they didn't miss a beat.

"J's a scrub." Pam suddenly said, still laughing.

Harley laughed harder. "If he ever hollered at you.. I'd kill him."

"I'd kill him first." She said.

"Touché." Harley fist bumped Pam.

"This is the most fun I've had in ages..." She sighed. "Apart from that one time when J fuc-"

"And there you go.. Ruining a perfectly nice moment. I knew it wouldn't last." Pam shook her head from side to side, smiling.

"Sorry Pam, but ain't we supposed to share these things? Being best friends and all that jazz?" Harley teased.

"Then we're not best friends." Ivy said deadpan.

"Oh. That hurt." Harley clutched her heart.

Pam chuckled and pulled into a diner, stopping the car in the small parking lot. They both climbed out of the car.

"Hey Red." Harley grabbed her arm. "Ain't people gunna recognise us?"

"Don't worry Harls, I know the owner.. There are more criminals in this place than there are at Arkham." She assured her.

"Ohhhhh...I see.." Harley winked slowly.

"C'mon lets get some greasy bacon and bad customer service." Pam threaded her arm through Harley's and led her to the doorway.

Joker was pacing his office, waiting for a very important phone call. After he'd had Hutch's body removed from the cellar, he overheard some of Crane's ex-henchmen talking amongst themselves. He didn't catch everything they said, but one of them said the words. 'Crane.' And. 'I'm not working for him again, the pay is shit.'

Which loosely suggested that something was going on in the underworld.

The phone suddenly rang, and Joker pounced over the desk to pick it up.

"Jerry, any news?" Jerry was still working at Arkham, he'd gone full-time since Harley's transformation.

"Boss, there's slight chatter amongst the inmates, but I don't have anything solid."

"What kind of chatter?" He asked, taking a seat in his chair.

"There's been rumors of movement in the underworld. Rumors that Crane might be back." Jerry winced when he spoke, holding the phone away from his ear, waiting for J's piercing voice to shout down the phone.

"WHAT!?" He shouted.

"Boss, it's just rumor..."

"This is a bullshit" J slammed his fist on the table. "How can he be alive? I killed him!" He growled. Then it suddenly dawned on him that he never actually checked for a pulse. _Shit._

"Boss.. It's just hear say.." Jerry said.

"Your right..." He said trying to calm himself. "I want updates on your progress. Any information you have, let me know straight away."

"Okay boss... Well..The place is in lock down at the moment so-"

"And you assume that I give a shit? I don't care how you get this information, just get it."

"Sorry boss. I won't let you down."

"You'd better not, or you'll end up like our dearly departed Hutch." Joker snapped.

"Don't worry boss, I'll get the information."

"Good.. And keep this to yourself, we don't want to attract any unwanted attention." J straightened a photo of him and Harley that her kept on his desk. "And not, and I mean not, under any circumstances will Harley find out. Okay?"

"Understood." Jerry replied.

"Good man." Joker hung up the phone and rested his forehead in his hands.

This is the last thing he needed. Running two successful businesses, managing 50+ Henchmen, organising jobs for him and his boys to entertain the Bat on a weekly basis, plus being hunted down like a dog by the GCPD and trying desperately to fit in time for Harley, things where really taking it's toll on him. And now add Crane to the mix.. Defiantly not a good combination for the worlds most notorious psychopath to be dealing with.

Something had to give and it defiantly wasn't going to be Batman...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay so officially spoiling you, but hey I'm making up for the past few days of absence.**_

 _ **I literally can't believe that's it just under a month until Suicide Squad.. Bad news is, I'm working on day of release and I can't get the time off! I may just have to pull a sicky...**_

 _ **Your Favs/Follows and Reviews are much appreciated, let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Love you crazy, crazy people xx**_

"Ready to order ladies?" Asked a young teenage girl chewing bubble-gum.

"Yes I'll have the...Er..I'll have the Pancakes with extra everything please!" Harley said pointing at the items on the menu. "Oh and your biggest hot chocolate... Also with extra cream and-"

"So Pancakes and Hot chocolate with extra sides and toppings?" The waitress clarified with an astonished expression, wondering how Harley kept her figure.

Harley nodded enthusiastically and then looked over to Pam who had the same expression on her face.

"And you Miss?" The girl asked tapping the lead of her pencil on the note pad.

"Just the fruit salad and a tall glass of spring water please." She said, flicking her red hair over her shoulder.

The waitress acknowledged her order and scurried off, back behind the counter.

"So Red, you never told me how you and J know each other.." Harley asked out of curiosity.

"Well I do try my best to forget it." She said. "But you won't stop asking till I tell you, will you?"

Harley nodded her head from side to side.

Pam let out a deep sigh. "J will probably feed you bullshit about me, so I may as well.." She straightened her posture. "I was doing a job at the Gotham University of science and medicine. They had recently extracted some rare plants that had grown in volcanic ash.. Anyway the plan was fool proof. I always work alone so I didn't have clumsy half-witted henchmen to deal with. I busted in, no problem. Then just as I was about to grab the items, I heard a huge racket coming from the floor below."

Harley smiled knowing she must be talking about J.

"I grabbed the goods then left quickly, I had been in that place way over my time estimations and if I'd stayed any longer then I would of been caught. I bolted down the stairs, and then some prick had set off the alarm. The doors went into lock down and I got trapped inside the building with J and his fuckwits. I tried to slip past them but a rather.. And I have to admit, a rather young attractive guy grabbed my arm." She explained.

Harley knew who that guy must of been. _Will._ Her faced dropped at the memory of his death, but Pam didn't notice.

"He dragged me kicking and screaming into an open science lab, there where six or so men gathered around looking angry at eachother. Joker was in the corner kicking the shit out of some rookie who had set the alarm off... Let's just say that poor kid didn't come out the other end. To cut a long story short, J was after the plants that I had... Acquired. He walked over to me and I hate to say, but I was kind of defenceless. The hot looking guy and another two men held me down while J took plants. He wanted em' for some toxin or some shit. Anyway when the Cops arrived they opened up the main doors, J grabbed me by the hair and dragged me towards them. Once they where inside the tosser gassed the whole place, he vanished into thin air, leaving me and 12 Coppers choking on the gas. I swear to god Harls it was so thick it felt like a hand was wrapping itself around my neck. But I wouldn't be at all suprised if it was him."

Harley leaned forward listening intently, she smiled listening to J's escapades from back in the day.

"Once it had cleared I was tackled to the ground by several police officers and arrested. But J being a theatrical asshole, he rigged the place to blow. The last thing I remember is hearing his sick, twisted laughter and then, wall plastering and bricks falling on top of me."

"What happened next?" Harley asked, looking like a 4 year old at story time.

"Batman turned up and dragged my sorry ass out of the rubble. No other survivors. Which meant no one apart from me heard or saw the Joker. I was charged for his crimes and was locked up in Blackgate. It's a rough place I tell ya.. Arkham is a holiday home in comparison. I got attacked and hospitalized within my first week. Eventually I got transferred to Arkham." Pam took a deep breath shuddering at the thought of Blackgate. "And that Harley is the reason why I hate your sick, psychopathic, murdering, unstable, schizophrenic, asshole of a boyfriend."

"Oh Red, he ain't all that bad." She said in defence.

"Harley! He almost killed me, if it weren't for Batman showing up, then I would of died! And I don't say those sorts of things lightly." Pam raised her voice slightly.

Realising that this conversation was going to end with Pam shooting down her and J's relationship, Harley changed the subject.

"What's Batman like?" She asked.

"You've never met him?" Pam looked in disbelief. "He's just as the media say he is. Batman is dark, brooding, very muscly and a tincy bit sexy in an enemy vigilante kind of way."

"Oooooh does Pammy have a crush on the Batty." Harley teased, making kissing noises.

"Stop it!" Pam laughed. "Not a crush exactly but I'd defiantly give him one." She winked.

Both of the girls laughed, until they where interrupted by the same waitress who took their orders earlier.

"Here we go ladies.. One fruit salad with a glass of spring water." She set the food down in front of Pam. "And one...Er... One of these.." The girl said, not really sure what to call the plate pilled high with food, accompanied by a huge hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows spilling over the side.

"Yes!" Harley cheered. "I'm starving."

"Your disgusting." Pam said, looking at Harley stuff her face with bacon. Harley smiled exposing the half eaten food in her mouth.

"You love it Pam." She chuckled. Harley reached into her pocket and took a photo of the greasy, heart attack-waiting-to-happen pile of food on her plate.

"What are you doing?" Pam asked, delicately taking a piece of mango and popping it into her mouth.

"Sending J a pic." Harley composed a text.

 **'Jealous?'** She wrote, attaching the photo.

A few moments later her phone buzzed.

 **'Of the sausages that your just about to put in your mouth?.. Yes.'**

Harley smiled biting her lip. **'Was that a sext? J, are you sexting me?'**

 **'You tell me ;)'**

"HARLEY!" Pam shouted, trying to grab her best friends attention.

"Oh sorry Pam." She apologised, setting her phone down on the table.

"Now if your going to pay attention, we need to discuss our plans for Crane. Now I have a few suggestions but I'd really appreciate your input-" Pam was cut off by Harley's phone vibrating against the table.

Harley looked at Pam apologetically and saw 3 unread text messages.

 **'?'**

 **'Has Pammy stopped you from texting me?'**

 **'I bet she has, kill joy.'**

Harley giggled. "Sorry Pam, let me just text him back and tell him I'm busy okay?"

"Fine." Pam said, taking a sip of her water.

 **'J, I'm trying to shove this sasuage into my mouth and your distracting me...'** She replied. Harley loved being a cock tease.

 **'You little minx. Why don't you come home and show Daddy just how much you can take.'** Harley moaned biting her lip further, she clenched her thighs together.

 **'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.'** She stated.

 **'I'll tell you what else is growin' right now baby.'**

 **'Oh I bet...I have to go now, Pam is giving me the death glare. I'll be home later. Love you.'**

 **'Be safe.'** He replied.

"Right Pam, I'm all yours.. Fire away." Harley said locking her phone and slipping it back into her pocket.

"As I was saying... We need to discuss our plans for Crane." Pam said, finishing off the last of her food.

"Well, I'm not used to making plans to kill as such. But as long as I can blow his brains out, I'm happy." She said, popping a marshmallow into her mouth.

"I figured. How about I draw up the plans and brief you nearer the time? We can't go in guns blazing, not until we pin point his location. I'll do some digging. I have connections, y'know people in low places who are suckers for my mind control lipstick."

"What do you want me to do?" Harley asked.

"Train, I need you to be on top form and since you haven't done a job in a while you'll need a little practice. Do some sparring or something. It's not only Crane we have to worry about. If Batman turns up we're screwed. If we get caught, they'll send me to Arkham and ship you off to Blackgate before you get assessed. And not being funny Hun but you won't survive long enough to get a mental evaluation."

Harley sat with her eyes wide, she hadn't expected it to be so, so intense..

She imagined tracking Crane down and killing him. For definite this time and then skipping home in time for tea.

"I d-don't wanna go to Blackgate." Harley stuttered.

Pam grasped her hand and looked into her worried face. "You won't Hun, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you it's just- We need to be prepared.

"Okay." She said, relaxing slightly. "I'll train. Practice my hand-to-hand combat and firearms. I'll see if I can steal some of J's weapons, just for back up y'know?"

"Sounds good to me Hun, please don't worry about it though. We'll be two sexy badass bitches, getting our revenge and claiming some souls."

Harley smiled and returned her attention back to her food, mentally planning the events ahead. If she trained 3 times a week, J wouldn't get suspicious, he would just think she was working out in the gym. She could perhaps persuade him to spar with her, which may or may not lead to some sparring in the bedroom.. Thus killing two birds with one stone.

The weapons would be a little more tricky to get.. He kept his weapons in the range, and she wouldn't be able to get down there without the key. Which coincidently was always attached to J's keys, which he always had on his person.

The little gadgets like, smoke bombs, knuckle dusters, Joker toxin and such, where stored in the cellar, but this meant she'd have to find an excuse to go down there, and that's if she had the courage. Especially after the events of the other night.

"I might need a little bit of time to gather everything Red, It ain't going to be easy doing all of this under J's nose."

"Take as much time as you need Hun, besides I have to gather intel first so.."

"Okay." Harley muttered. But it was not okay, definatly not okay.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hellooo! So this cheeky chapter contains some smut. Love the new photo's that got released for the SS film. I am so pumped for this movie, every time I go to the cinema I always catch the trailer. I literally can't cope with the wait. Hurry up August!**_

 _ **HornedGoddess- Yeah I work in a museum, I sound like a 50 year old saying it, but its really interesting! I don't get paid for it though :( Completely voluntary, but they give me flying lessons in exchange so it's not all bad! I've never actually had a chance to fire a shotgun.. Does it have a lot of kick back? Love ya! xx**_

 _ **Hogandaz21- Your 100% right, J's super observant! He doesn't miss a damn detail! xox**_

 _ **Margaret Knox- Harley needs someone apart from the Joker, otherwise they'd end up killing each other.**_

 _ **Buggy- OH MY GOD those photo's where amazing Harley is so sassy, she was adorable sitting there looking adoringly at the Joker. Awwwh.**_

"J I'm home!" Harley called, unlocking the front door.

She glanced at her watch, it was 6pm. After Pam and Harley had enjoyed breakfast at the diner, they went shopping. Harley needed a bit of retail therapy to relax her nerves. They went back to Pam's, tried on all the outfits they'd brought together and took way too many selfies... More than was humanly acceptable.

"I'm in here Pooh." Joker called from the lounge.

Harley carried her shopping bags through to the lounge and set them down in the doorway. J was sitting on the couch in grey sweatpants and a black fitted t-shirt. He was nursing a bottle of beer whilst watching T.V.

"Hey Pud." She walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey babe, have a nice time?" He asked, shuffling over on the couch so she could take a seat.

"Yeah I did. Thanks for letting me out J, I really do appreciate it." Harley kissed his cheek once more and beamed up at him.

"Yeah well, if you had stayed in here nagging me all day, the way you usually do, I'd probably of ended up killing you." He said deadpan.

Harley giggled, shifting her position on the sofa to get comfortable. "What you watching?" She asked, glancing at the T.V.

When she realised what the show was, she cried out. "J! You promised you'd wait for me!" She punched his arm.

Joker just laughed, gazing at her annoyed face. "You went out Harls. I had to find entertainment somehow."

"But J, we pre-recorded these so we could watch them together. We had one episode to go.. One episode! Couldn't you of waited till I got back?"

J continued to laugh. "I'm only 10 minutes into it Pooh." He explained, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll start it from the beginning."

Harley's frown turned into a huge smile. "Okay! Just wait a sec, I'll change into my pyjamas."

She jumped off the couch. J chuckled to himself when he heard rushed footsteps run up the stairs. Moments later he heard her run back down.

She skipped into the living room wearing a cute pair of blue bed shorts and a white tank top, her hair loose, tousled over her shoulders.

Joker growled inwardly, unable to understand how Harley could look so hot in blue cotton shorts.

"Ready?" He asked, pressing the play button to restart the final episode of Game of Thrones.

"I was born ready." Harley said, jumping on the couch.

Half way through the episode Harley started to gasp at the T.V. And J started shouting angrily at it.

After he'd finished his rant, he turned to face Harley, her hand was holding her mouth as she watched the T.V. In awe.

She was leaning foward, sitting crossed legged. Her brows were Furrowed and her eyes were huge, taking in every detail. Every so often she'd move the hand covering her mouth, her bottom lip was swollen from where she'd been biting it.

"Harley?" He said, watching her still.

"Yeah." She replied, not peeling her eyes away from the screen.

"Y'know...This show is kinda like you.."

"How so?" Still not looking away.

J smiled. "Frustrating as fuck, but I'm still...Fond of it."

"Uh-huh." She said, eyes still glued to the screen. Then, as if she was on a time delay, his words sunk in. Harley swung her head round to see him gazing at her.

She smiled at him. "Oh J." It was the closet he'd ever got to saying the three little words that Harley longed to hear.

Joker and Harley both slowly brought their faces closer together, until their lips met. J felt around his side of the couch for the remote control and paused the T.V.

Capturing Harley's mouth with his, he sucked at her swollen lip.

Harley grabbed his face and pushed him back into the couch, she straddled him instantly and fought his tounge for dominance. The kiss was slow but equally passionate.

J slid his hands up her back and ran his fingers up her spine, making her shudder.

Harley raked her nails through his hair, scratching his scalp lighlty, causing him groan.

"We always end up making out when we watch this show." She said, pulling away.

"That's why I put it on." He said, sliding her tank top over her head. Harley threw it on the ground and returned her lips back to his.

The next thing to go was his T-shirt. Joker sat up straight, taking Harley with him. She tugged at the hem and pulled it up slowly, painfully. He growled at her gentle movements and pushed her back onto the sofa. He ripped the t-shirt off and dove back down to Harley.

Her hands grabbed his shoulders, she felt his muscles flex underneath his inked skin. That was always a major turn on for her.

His left hand supported his weight on the arm of the couch and his right wandered down her body to the waist band of her shorts. His hand slipped underneath them and Harley gasped into his mouth.

Feeling how wet she was already he smiled into the kiss. His fingers began to manipulate her, making Harley moan into him again. Her body pulsing at every movement he made towards her.

"Oh. Oh God." She gasped, when two fingers entered her.

"Yes?" He quipped back. Harley let out a breathless giggle but failed. Joker kissed along her jawline. nipping and sucking at her skin, until he reached the hollow of her neck, he bit her harshly making her body jerk up.

He took this opportunity to bury his fingers deeper inside her.

"Urghh." She groaned, throwing her head back onto the arm of the couch. His pace quickened inside her, but not quick enough, he didn't want her to climax... Not just yet.

Joker slowly removed his fingers and brought them up to her mouth. She whimpered at his absence, but was pleased when she realised his next moves. He pressed his warm fingers into her mouth and she cleaned them with her talented tongue.

Whilst she was running her tongue along his fingers, her hands went to grab the top of his sweatpants. She tugged them down and was delighted to discover he wasn't wearing any boxers. _One less thing to take off_. She thought.

J took his fingers out of her mouth and stood briefly to shake off his sweatpants. His hands grabbed both her shorts and panties at once, he slid them down her perfectly pale legs.

While he was doing this Harley quickly discarded her bra and pulled him back down to her face.

The kiss was hot, wet and full of desire, not to mention anger and frustration from both sides.

Harley felt his erection press into her, but he didn't do anything about it. She knew she'd have to work for it.

"Please J." She whispered in his ear.

"Please what?" He asked, decorating her neck with hickies.

"Please..." She pleaded.

"Say it." Joker commanded.

"Fuck me." Harley moaned.

"Beg." He replied, kissing her deeper this time.

"Don't tease me.." She gasped as his erection pressed against her more.

"You. Teased. Me. Earlier." He said between kissed. "This. Is. Payback."

"Mmm.. No fair."

"I had to read a passage from the bible to get it back down again." He joked biting her lip.

"Ya should of come and found me... I would of happily of traded you for the sausage."

"That's because your a Nymphom-"

"-Says you. Now stop talking at fuck me." She ordered loosing patience. Harley brought her legs up around his waist.

Joker laughed and positioned himself at her entrance. "Your so spoilt." He said, before slamming into her, going to the hilt.

"Ahh God." She cried, arching her back to feel every inch.

He pulled back out all the way, only to slam home again, hitting her cervix painfully.

"Your. Always. So. Damn. Tight." He hissed between thrusts, pinching his eyes shut.

Harley grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down. J's lips found hers and he kissed her breathlessly, inhaling the scent of cherries and bubblegum.

They where high, both high on love, lust, anger and pure sin.

J bit down harshly into her lip, causing it to bleed. He lapped at the free flowing red liquid, the metallic taste made his eyes roll to the back of his head.

The Joker had never really been interested in women before Harley, yes he had lovers but they where brief, power hungry whores, who slept with him for status. Harley was different, she loved every inch of him both mentally and physically. She worshipped him.

And although he would never forget the kiss she shared with another man, he could certainly forgive it.

Harley pulled at his hair painfully, making him groan into her skin. After more powerful relentless, back breaking thrusts, Harley felt the pressure build up inside her. Her walls hugging him tightly.

Joker moaned, feeling her pulse around him.

"J, I'm-I'm gunna..." She gasped, grabbing onto his shoulders and dragging her nails down his skin, breaking the surface and drawing blood just like he did to her.

"Harley." He breathed. looking down at her face, watching her cry out in ecstasy as she released around him. It was a sight he'd never tire of seeing. His girl crumble in pleasure beneath him.

As J felt his end nearing he grabbed her face, she was still dizzy from her climax but took his kiss with greed.

One last harsh thurst and he emptied himself inside her, and she claimed it, all of it.

Joker collapsed on top of her, skin sticking to skin. He buried his face into her chest, trying to catch his breath.

Harley panted and brushed hair out of his face, smoothing it back with the rest.

"I forgive you." He muttered, closing his eyes against her.


	16. Chapter 16

_**HIYAAAAAA! So here's chapter 16... Some more cute moments with the Joker and Harley, I feel like they need to make up for lost time, but rest assured some action packed chapters yet to come..**_

J glanced at his rolex, it was 8:15pm, still pretty early. He looked down at Harley laying against him with a blanket covering their bodies.

"Harls you hungry?" He spoke softly, stroking her face to gently wake her up.

Joker knew that if she didn't eat soon she'd get grumpy, and you don't want to deal with a grumpy Harlequin.

Harley's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she looked up to J's face. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." J leant down and kissed her forehead, watching those big blue eyes adjust to the light. "Are you hungry?" He asked again, untwining his body from hers.

"No." She said grabbing his arms and pulling him back. But her stomach betrayed her and it growled at the promise of food.

"I think you are!" He laughed, reaching for his sweatpants.

Harley sat up straight and kissed his shoulder blades while he slipped into his sweats. His sighed and stopped his movements.

"Harley.." He warned. "Harley stop, Daddy's hungry."

"Well why doesn't Daddy stay here and eat..." She leaned into his ear and whispered, her hot breath encircling his ear.

Joker's jaw slacked at her words. _Why does she make it so hard._ He thought, then he looked down at the tent in his sweatpants and laughed.

"As tempting as that offer is Harley and believe me.. Very tempting. I need to eat food, and you know what happens when we don't eat, we get-"

"-Hangry." Harley giggled into his neck.

"Yes, hangry." He stood from the couch and looked down at Harley, she had propped herself up on one elbow and the blanket was draped over her curvy slim form. Her hair was messy, blue and pink ends tangled together.

"Chinese?" He offered, smoothing back his hair.

Harley didn't even have to say anything, the look on her face said it all.

"Okay I'll order. You-" He pointed at her. "Stay there." J left the room and grabbed the menu off the counter.

Rolling off the couch, she landed on the floor with a 'thump' She giggled madly and began slipping her pyjamas back on.

10 minutes later the doorbell rang, J still hadn't re-appeared so she guessed he was fixing them both a drink or something.

The doorbell rang again, and assuming J couldn't hear it, Harley skipped over towards the door. "J! The food is here!" She called out. But her smile was soon wiped off her face when she saw Jerry standing in front of her.

"Oh it's you." She said bitterly.

"Nice to see you too Harleen." Jerry looked her up and down, scanning every inch of her body. Just to aggravate her.

Harley's shorts hung off her hips, exposing her naval, her tank top hung dangerously low and her matted hair was gathered over one shoulder, revealing raw hickies.

She snapped her fingers angrily. "My eyes are up here, doofus."

"Sure." He said, eyes still fixed to her chest.

Harley pulled up her top. "Did you want something, or are you just here to piss me off?"

"I'm here to talk to the Boss." He said snapping back to reality.

He tried to step foward to walk through the doorway, but Harley moved her body. Stopping him from crossing the threshold. "What about?"

"None of your business Quinn." He snapped.

She opened her mouth to respond but a harsh voice interrupted her.

"What's going on out here!?" Joker shouted from behind Harley, but she didn't budge.

"Nothing." They both answered, narrowing eyes at each other.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." J said, standing close behind Harley.

"Your girlfriend isn't very nice Boss." Jerry said gritting his teeth.

"I know." He sighed, kissing her neck. Harley let slip a small giggle when she felt his grill catch her skin and bite down.

"Pooh, why don't you get some plates ready for the food huh? While I deal with Jerry here?"

She turned to face him, smiling sweetly. "Okay Pud, but if the Chinese shows up and you ain't around, I can't promise there will be any left." She leaned in and kissed him.

Usually he would of scolded her for showing affection towards him in front of his men, but it was only Jerry and he liked showing off his gal in front of men that lusted after her.

He patted her behind and sent her on her way, as soon as he heard the lounge door shut, he turned to face Jerry.

Joker's face dropped, he stepped out onto the gravel and shut the front door behind him. "What the fuck do you think your playing at!?" He barked.

"Sorry boss I-"

"No, no! I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want Harley knowing our plans!"

"I didn't tell her anything boss!" He said in defence.

"She ain't fucking stupid! You never show up here uninvited, she knows that. She wasn't born yestarday y'know. She's a fucking physiatrist, she knows about human behaviour and shit." J looked around him to make sure Harley wasn't listening. "Act out of the ordinary and she'll get sus."

"Sorry Boss I wasn't thinking."

"No you never do, that's why your an underpaid Arkham securty guard, running measly errands for me on the side. If you actually used the limted brain cells in your thick skull, you might actually get somewhere in life." He released his previously tensed fist and ran his right hand through his hair. "Now. What is it you wanted."

"Well, I have some snippets of information for you...The GCPD have been alerted on Crane's resurrection. I over heard the Doctors talking about it over lunch. Dr. Leland thinks he's using Penguin as protection, she thinks he's hiding out at the Iceberg lounge. He has unlimited resources and friends there. And he knows you'd never go there, because Oswald's club is your biggest competitor. And I guessed, since she was his assigned Doctor at Arkham, she'd have a better guess than anyone." Jerry explained.

"Maybe those brain cells of yours aren't completely dead." He slapped Jerry on the shoulder. "Good job. Now get close to Leland, find out what else she might know. But don't mix business with pleasure, it never ends well." He glanced at the front door. "Well sometimes it does."

"You don't have to worry Boss, Leland is to high maintenance for me."

"I figured, you might actually have to make an effort to get her attention. God forbid. So call me next time you decide to drop in unannounced okay?"

"Okay Boss. By the way I picked up the food on my way through, thought Harley might stuff it down her throat before you got a chance." Jerry pulled out the brown paper bag from behind the nearby bush.

"Good man." Joker grabbed it and peeked inside, inhaling the sweet and sour sauce he'd ordered. "That smells so fucking good."

Jerry held out his hand for J to owe him back the money it cost him.

"Sorry Jerry, no cash on me I'm afarid. I'll owe it to ya." He shrugged. Lying through his teeth.

"Sure." Jerry tried to hold back his pissed off tone. He nodded at the Joker and walked back up the driveway to his car. Joker watched him leave and then pulled out his wallet, waving it in the air behind him.

"Sucker." He said laughing, walking back into the house.

Joker walked back through the front door and straight into the lounge, Harley had a large glass of red wine and a bottle of J's beer on the table, with two golden coloured plates set out.

She heard J come through the door and without looking up, while she set out the cutlery she said. "I hate him, he's just as usless as a condom is to the Pope."

J laughed, placing the brown takeaway bag on the table. "I love it when your mean to my henchmen."

She turned around swiftly. "I know." She winked. "What did he want? He never turns up uninvited."

Joker shrugged. "He wanted some time off, because he... He's er.. He's facing an investigation at work, so he's just keeping me updated."

"Oh dear, well that's what he gets for being a corrupt orderly." She said sniggering.

"Yeah, he'll get off scott free of course. It isn't his first time being investigated and it certainty won't be his last. Budget cuts and all that."

J dished out out the food and handed her a plate. "Since when have we used a knife and fork to eat Chinese?"

"True." She smiled, casting the cutlery to one side.

Just as Harley had finished her food, she turned to face Joker, he had sauce all over his face form where he had bitten into the BBQ rib like an animal, tearing the meat off the bone.

She tutted to herself shaking her head from side to side.

"What?" He asked, facing her. Harley got a better view of the mess he'd created on himself. The sauce ran down his chin and onto his chest.

"Your so messy. You've got sauce all over you!" She chuckled.

He raised and brow, leaning foward he whispered in her ear. "What you gunna do about it?"

"Oh, I'll show you what I'm going to do about it." She moved towards him, straddling his lap, she leant into his face and began slowly licking up the sauce, kissing and biting her way around his jawline, chin and neck.

Joker's hands ran up her back and grabbed her waist pulling her closer.

"Tastes good." She murmured into the hollow of his neck. He threw his head back and groaned as her tounge worked it's way down to his chest. Licking up every last drop.

Moving back up to his lips she started to grind against him, causing him to growl. His response made her grind harder. He squeezed her waist and snapped his head back up, taking her tongue in his mouth.

She responded with equal passion. Her body locked his down and she moved her hips faster, creating fiction between them both.

Harley gasped, feeling him against her. "Uhh."

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, when he felt her hand slip under his sweatpants, she grabbed him and began to move her hand up and down, adding slight pressure to his erection.

Her hand picked up its pace, pumping harder, making him groan, grunt and growl under her power.

"Harley..." Joker's nails bit into her waist, creating bruises.

"Mmm?" She hummed into his lips.

"Your gunna make me cu-" He stopped mid sentence, slipping out a low moan.

"That's the general idea." She whispered, biting his lip.

Feeling him swell slighty she bit down on his bottom lip again. He growled as he released into her hand, breathing heavily he reached his climax.

She continued to jack him off until he went completely soft. Harley withdrew her hand and sat up straight. He watched her with hooded lust filled eyes as she started to lick her fingers one-by-one.

 _Fucking hell_. He shouted internally, still trying to catch his breath.

She gently climbed of his lap, grinning widely.

"Let me get you a tissue or something." He said, breaking the silence.

Harley turned to face him and nodded.

He patted her thigh and stood on shakey legs. Harley looked at him and laughed tiredly.

"Don't laugh!" He snapped. "You did this." He pointed at his wobbly legs and his damp sweatpants.

She laughed harder, so hard infact that she could barley get her words out. "You look like-" More laughing. "You look like you've wet yourself!" Wiping tears away from her eyes she tried to swallow her laughter.

He looked down at himself and smiled briefly. "Shut up!" He stormed out of the room, leaving Harley a giggling mess on the leather couch.

"KIDDING!" She shouted after him.

Joker walked on unsteady legs up the stairs and grabbed some silk purple pyjama bottoms from the cupboard, he cleaned himself up and grabbed a towel to bring down to Harley.

Feeling deflated he slowly made his way downstairs, walking back into the lounge the strong smell of Chinese and sex hit him.

Just as he was about to make a witty remark, he glanced down to Harley sleeping soundly on the sofa, she was breathing deeply. He tucked the towel under his left arm and picked her up gingerly with his right. Harley yawned and let slip the little squeak that made the Joker smile. With her eyes still closed she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her arms around his neck, burring her face into his collarbone. His arms supported her weight and he carried her up the stairs.

 _The calm before the storm._ He thought to himself.

 ** _I've put my answers to reviews at the bottom, so I don't bore the hell out of you before the chapter had started! hehe._**

 ** _RoyalFlushGang- I'm so glad your enjoying Harley and Ivy's friendship! And that's how it shall remain.. aha. I have to admit, I took slight inspiration from my best friend when writing Ivy, she has the same sassy attitude and stops me in my tracks when I get mushy over boys! Total feminist as well. Doesn't miss a chance to put men in their place when it comes to sexism._** _ **I totally felt like the Joker and Harley need to have some 'normal' relationship moments, hence the argument over the television.. We've all been there and I'm sure most of you can relate to the frustration of GoT. Haha, Love you!**_

 ** _DonnaJossee- Yeah Harley got the D... Long time coming (There's a pun in that somewhere?) I used to watch Margot many years ago in the Australian soap 'Neighbours' She looks so young an innocent back in the day and now she's huge in Hollywood! Totally agree with the casting choice! AMAZING! I am so pumped for the film. I've rehearsed my 'sick voice' and will preform it over the phone to my boss the morning of the SS release date, just have to remind myself not to post anything on social media so I don't get caught out! Love you chic!_**

 ** _CrystalFalls1987- Thank you so much for your reviews, you never fail to put one up after each chapter I upload and I'm so grateful! Love ya!_**

 ** _Buggy- I'm so glad your enjoying my mindless scribbles! The little snippets of set photos and footage is like torture, but I love it! Joker is so badass I can't cope. His hair and tatts tho... God. Haha Love you xx_**

 ** _Hogandaz21- Joker can be kind when he wants to be.. He's finally realised it wasn't completely Harley's fault when she cheated. They have this love-hate relationship, like they love to hate each other and that makes them perfect, the way they just roll off each other with the wit, sarcasm and humour. Harley will defiantly get back on the 'killing horse' so to speak. Killing is in her DNA now thanks to J. Love you x_**

 ** _HornedGoddess & 423bluerose423.- Yeah some sexy time was defiantly needed! xox_**

 ** _DocQuinn- Thank you! I'm glad you liked the make-up sex. Any longer without physical contact and I think they would of died of sexual frustration! Those pictures! wow! I still can't contain my excitement for the movie! IT'S GUNNA BE AMAZING! love ya xoxo._**

 ** _Thank you some much for your support with my fics! It means so much to me and spurs me on to write more chapters! I LOVE YOU ALL !_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hello lovely people! Here's chapter 17..._**

Harley woke up in the early hours of the morning, her brain just wouldn't switch off. She kept having the same nightmare over and over again. Images of Crane killing the Joker, in the most gruesome, graphic, mutilated way possible, while she watched and screamed helpless from the side lines.

She couldn't let this happen, she needed to fight, fight to protect him.

She rolled over to her side to face the Joker. He had green strands of hair covering his forehead, snoring lightly. His face would crease every now and then, muttering half words under his breath, probably having nightmare of his own.

Harley saw this as the perfect opportunity to start her training.

Kissing 'Damaged' Tattoo on his forehead gently, Harley slipped out from his arms. Finding some yoga pants and her gym top she quickly and quietly changed.

Giving him one last look, Harley left the bedroom. She grabbed a bottle of water and a protein bar form the kitchen and made her way towards the gym.

Harley headed straight for the boxing bag in the corner of the room, after she had done a few warm ups. Although Harley was still pretty tired, her energy beginning to kick in.

Using the tricks that Hutch had shown her, Harley got into a fighting stance, raising her fists to eye level she began throwing punches at the bag. She had come along way since her first fist fight with the boxing bag and she got back into the swing of things quickly. Throwing left, right and central punches repeatedly until she could no longer raise her hands anymore.

"Still got it." She panted, undoing the Velcro on her blue and white boxing gloves.

Noticing a black marker pen on a table in the opposite corner of the room, she picked it up. Her smile widened when an idea sprung to her head. Moving back towards the bag, she took the lid off the pen.

On one side of the bag she drew a square set jaw with a Batman cowl, broad shoulders, fitted with the whole costume and cape. Focusing on his face she drew a single small horizontal line for his mouth and coloured in his cowl black, leaving two narrow eyes holes.

She twizzled the bag round and on the other side she drew Crane, but instead of drawing eyes she simply drew two crosses and a frown for his mouth. After adding the finishing touches, she walked around the bag with a triumphant look on her face.

Throwing the pen down she started tapping the boxing bag with her bare fist. Her punches which started of gentle became more forceful.

Growling she repeatedly punched the Batman side, aiming at his abdomen, then administering harsh blows to his face. One of her punches twisted the bag around, and now she was staring at the Crane picture scribbled out over the soft surfaced bag.

Breathing heavily she wiped sweat from her hairline and looked into the two crossed over eyes. Harley's nightmare flashed in front of her eyes. Bubbling in anger her fist clenched turning her knuckles white.

Harley threw herself at the bag, screaming and shouting at the fake Jonathan Crane.

The drawn on face began to smear with sweat and blood. Finally Harley collapsed to her knees with exhaustion. She looked down at her bloody and bruised knuckles, scolding herself for being stupid enough to loose control without the protection of the gloves.

There was no way she could hide this from J.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She cursed, tiny tears rolling down her cheek.

She sucked at her knuckles trying to calm the blood flow, she cried out when her mouth made contact with her open flesh.

Raising to her feet, Harley walked out of the gym and made her way towards the kitchen. She turned on the cold tap and ran her knuckles underneath the icy water.

"Ah." She cried, biting her lip through the pain.

Harley looked around the kitchen, glancing at the wall clock, it was 6:57am. J's alarm would be setting off at any moment. She had to think fast, he would go mental if he saw the damage she'd done to her hands and he'd be suspicious as to what the hell caused it to happen.

She panicked, turning off the tap she ran into the hallway. When the Joker's alarm started, he usually let it ring off 3 times before he waking up.

The ringing had started.

 _1st ring.._ "Shit!" Harley froze in panic looking around for something to hide her hands in.

 _2nd ring..._ She ended up facing the the front door, a painful, but good idea sprung into her head.

 _3rd ring..._ Harley ran to the door and opened it, standing on the other side she locked herself out, preparing for the pain that was about to follow. She smashed her fist through the window. Harley clenched her teeth together and watched the glass slice through her already torn skin.

Back in the bedroom the Joker groaned, rolling over to turn off his alarm after the standard 3 rings. He yawned shuffling back to his original position, expecting Harely to wake him up fully with a kiss on the lips like she usually did, but when she didn't, his head shot up to see her side of the bed empty.

J moved his hand over to her pillow, it was stone cold, she must of been up for a while.

"Harley?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Listening out for the shower, he heard nothing.

Suddenly a shattering sound of glass pierced his eardrums followed by a shriek.

Joker jumped up quickly. "Harley!?" He shouted. Racing out of the room, he almost tripped over head first.

"Harley!?" Panicked, J ran down the stairs, still wearing his silk purple pyjama bottoms.

When he reached the bottom he was met with the sight of Harley sitting on broken glass leaning her back against the front door, clutching her bleeding hands.

"Harley, what happened?" He raced over, kneeling to her level.

She didn't say anything she just whimpered under the burning pain in her hand. J carefully looked at her knuckles and cursed when he saw tiny shards of glass sticking out from her skin. Looking back up at her tear stained face, her cupped her chin and brought her eyes to his.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you?" He asked, checking her over for other injuries.

"No." She whimpered.

"What happened?" His temper was wearing thin, he needed to know. Now.

"I-I went for a run and locked myself out. I left my phone in the house and I heard and noise an-and." She cried, her words may have been fake but her tears were real. She hated the fact that she had to lie to him again, but it was the only way.

Joker tensed his jaw. "That's why we have a fucking treadmill Harley! You know not to go out without asking me first, just in case something like this happens!" He stood and poked his head out of the door, checking if anyone was nearby. "What if someone had seen you huh? What if someone had -"He stopped, looking down at her. _How could she be so bloody stupid._

"I'm sorry J, I know it was stupid, reckless and.. Sorry." Although her tears had now stopped they still blurred her vision. She heard him sigh and a fuzzy outline of his face lean closer.

"It's okay Harls, don't cry. Daddy'll clean you up." Joker scooped her into his arms, cutting his bare feet on the shattered glass, but at this moment he couldn't care less.

Joker carried her over to the kitchen and sat her up on the counter. He grabbed a bowl of cold water. He filled it up from the tap and was met with tiny blood splatters contrasting with the white marble sink. _How did that get here?_ He asked himself, but he shook it off when he heard Harley wince behind him.

Grabbing tweezers and two bandages, J dragged a chair over to her, and sat between her legs.

He cleaned up her left hand first, pulling the glass shards gently out of her bruised and bloodstained knuckles. She muffled her cries by biting harshly into her lip.

Once her left hand was clean he leant down and kissed her knuckles individually, his eyes fixed onto hers. Through glistening tears Harley smiled down at him.

"I was worried." He said, wrapping her hand in a tight bandage.

"You shouldn't of been, It was my own stupid fault." She said, touching his face.

Joker got to work on her other hand, it wasn't as bad as the left but it still needed attention. "Don't make me worry like that again." He growled. "And next time I ask you what happened, you answer me straight away."

"Yes sir." She cowered, trying not to anger him further.

"Good girl." He said, taking both of her hands in his, and kissing them softly.

Harley pulled her hands away from him and placed each hand on his face.

"I love you." She said bringing her face down to his, Harley kissed him slowly.

"You look like Rocky with your hands all wrapped up." He said smiling into her lips.

"Yeah? Do I look badass?" She asked pulling away.

"You always look badass."

"I thought so." She kissed him again, he pulled her down off the counter and onto his lap.

They where interrupted when J's phone started ringing. Harley covered his ears with her hands, and continued to kiss him. "Ignore it." She said.

"I can't." He muttered, pulling her hands away. "It's important."

Harley rolled her eyes and reached behind her to grab the phone, she placed it in his hand.

Joker swiped the screen from left to right, answering the call.

"Yes?" He snapped.

Harley waited a moment and then kissed his nose gently, trailing soft pecks down his face, to his neck.

As much as he was enjoying her company, she wasn't helping.

Joker held the phone to his chest and stared at Harley. "Stop it." He said.

Usually she would of continued, taking his resistance as playful encouragement, but she saw a glint in his eye. He was not to be messed with.

"Sorry Daddy." She mouthed to him apologetically.

"Why don't you grab a shower. Try not to get your hand wet eh?" He slipped her off his lap and watched her leave, she turned around before she left and gave him a simple smile.

"What is it?" He asked, talking to Jerry on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry to disturb you boss, but I have some information you might want to hear." Jerry's voice was laced with caution.

"Go ahead."

"It's better if I tell you in person." Jerry answered hesitantly.

Joker rubbed his forehead. "Fine, meet me at The Kings in 20 minutes, we'll talk about it there."

"Sure thi-"

Joker hung up and sighed resting his head in his hands. Everything was pilling up on him, he felt as though he was going to snap at any moment. Last night was the first time in a while that he had got to spend some quality time with Harley, but even that came with interruptions.

He just wanted some time to regroup his thoughts, but things kept cropping up.

His head started to race with thoughts, questions and concerns. He growled and slammed his fist against the hard surface.

Trying to gain composure, he raised out of his seat and walked carefully up the stairs, trying not to put too much pressure on his cut feet.

Entering the bedroom he heard the shower running and saw Harley's gym clothes laying on the floor. He knocked on the bathroom door and entered.

"Harley I need the shower, hurry up." He said with a rough tone.

"Okay Pud, just wait a sec." She said detecting his change in mood. Turning off the water she stepped out of the shower. Her bandages were wet, there was no way she could avoid them getting into contact with the water.

He looked at them instantly and narrowed his eyes. "I thought I told you to keep them dry! Why do I bother helping you, if you ain't gunna listen to me!?" He shouted, pushing past her to get to the shower.

"J, I'm sorry, I couldn't avoid it." Harley said calmly. "They'll dry off in not time, don't worry."

"And what if they get infect huh? What you gunna do then?"

"J, calm down, it's not big deal... I'll just change the dressing." Harley tightened the towel around her body.

"Whatever." He said in response.

"What's going on with you? What's with the bad mood?"

"Nothing. I ain't in a bad mood." He snapped.

Harley came up behind him, and just before he stepped into the shower, she grabbed his shoulders and started kneading them. "Your really tense J, what was that phone call about? It's obviously upset you."

"What are you a fucking masseuse now?" Joker jerked away from her.

She sighed, putting her hands back down beside her. "I'm not talking to you while your like this." Harley headed for the bathroom door, walking back to the bedroom. "Come find me when you've grown up."

Not wishing to start a fight, and add it to the long list of things he had to worry about, J ignored her comment and jumped in the shower. Soap collecting at his feet making his flesh sting.

After he had finished he wrapped a spare towel around his hips and began brushing his teeth. Poking his head out of the doorway he saw Harley combing her hair. He sighed.

She would go ballistic if she ever found out that he had been lying to her behind her back. Things where still a bit raw in their relationship, he was worried this might break it for good.

"Harley, I've got to go to work today." He said, watching her still.

She paused in her movements, then continued.

"Did you hear me?" He gurgled toothpaste in his mouth.

"Yep." She snapped.

Joker tensed his jaw, inadvertently clamping down on the brush and snapping it in half. He growled and threw the two broken pieces into the sink. Turning on the tap he cleaned his mouth out.

Storming out of the bathroom, he approached Harley. She could feel him standing behind her, but she didn't turn around.

"Harley." He said with a warning undertone.

"What?" She turned briefly to grab a hairband from the dresser.

He caught her wrist and spun her around to face him. Harley looked away.

"Let go." She said, wanting to get past him. Harley yanked her wrist back and pushed past.

Joker caught her forearm and slammed her into the nearby wall, he stepped closer and hovered his face over hers. "Don't test my patience Harley. It's wearing pretty damn thin."

"I noticed." She replied, making eye contact.

He loosened his grip slightly.

"I know your under a lot of stress at work with these meetings with Jerry you keep having and 'Important' phone calls. But I can help.. I can lighten the load a little."

"You can't help, you know nothing about my businesses and to be quite frank, their none of your concern." He snapped.

"They are my concern, when my boyfriend gets stressed and can't talk to me about it. I may not be Lord Alan fucking Sugar but I can still help you, even if you just talk to me about it. You'll feel a lot better sharing your problems."

"My problems are mine to bare and mine to bare alone." Joker let go of her arm. But she didn't move away, she just stood still.

"Last night was amazing J, we're finally getting back on track, finally making time for each other... And now it feels like we're slipping back into old habits."

Stepping backwards, J moved towards the wardrobe, pulling out a sharp purple shirt and black slacks.

Harley reached out to him. "Please J, just talk to me."

Changing quickly, he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I've got to go. I'll see you tonight."

"J.." She went to grab his arm but by this point he had already left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Joker walked down to the garage and fired up the engine of his Lamborghini, rolling out into the street, he headed for The King of Diamonds.

Pulling up at the front of the club, J stepped out and dropped off his keys with the Valet. e

Even though the club didn't open for another 10+ hours, the club was used for business meetings and criminal conferences during the day. So a Valet was always on stand-by.

"Good morning Mr Joker sir." Said the young man dressed in a black and white Tux with golden trim around the lapels.

"Park her round the back." Joker said, not even looking up at the boy.

Fixing the button on his blazer, the Joker stepped through the double doors. Remembering the time when he brought Harley here for the first time and how scared she was.

Harley hadn't been to the club since that awful night, she point blank refused, too many painful memories for her.

Walking down the steps he caught the eye of Jerry, gesturing towards a private booth in the distance, Joker sat down.

"Jerry." He nodded, taking a seat, unbuttoning his jacket to get comfortable.

"Boss-" Jerry was cut off instantly when a pretty young waitress that worked for the club skipped over.

"Morning fellas." The girl was possibly in her early twenties, wearing a tight black cocktail dress with sparkly golden stilettos, just like all the other girls wore who worked for the Joker.

Jerry's face lit up, running his lustrous eyes over the girl. "Hey sugar."

Joker rolled his eyes at the pathetic display in front of him.

"Say Boss.." She leaned across the table exposing her cleavage. "Want something to drink?"

"Dry Martini." He said, not looking up at the girl.

The girl frowned at his uninterested response. She turned to Jerry. "And what would you like..?"

Jerry leant in to whisper something dirty to the girl, but he caught J's displeased expression and withdrew. "Whiskey, please sweetheart." He smacked her butt.

"Coming right up." She winked, facing the Joker again.

The girl huffed under her breath and walked away, Jerry's eyes where fixed on her behind.

"Quite finished undressing my staff with your eyes?" Joker snapped.

"Sorry Boss, but it would be rude not to appreciate a good looking gal once in a while." Jerry said in defence.

"What's rude Jerry, is calling me with some vital information, and instead of telling me, you waste my fucking time!" He shouted.

"Sorry Boss..." Jerry fumbled with his hands.

"Now, tell me everything."

"Crane's moving, he's recruited new men to take you down and anyone associated with you."

"Know any names of people he's hired?" J asked tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"The usual Gotham underground scumb, Penguin, obviously. And Jonny Frost."

"Shit, he got Frost?" Joker had been trying to hire Jonny Frost for years, he was a competent, hard working, strategic man. But he always declined the Joker's more than generous offers of employment saying he was 'Independent.' 'Freelance' and saying also that his skills where to valuable to commit himself to one employer.

Which was perfectly understandable. Jonny's talents where rare to find in the now crumbling criminal society and people would actually out bid each other to hire his expertise.

Joker didn't however, he wanted Jonny to come to him. Fortunately and unfortunately for the Joker, Frost wasn't loyal.

"Any idea on Frost's current whereabouts?"

"No Boss, but I'm sure he'll make his presence known to us sooner or later." Jerry said, looking around discreetly for the young girl.

She appeared from behind the bar, balancing a silver service tray in her right hand, walking over she smiled sweetly at Joker. She leant over the table and placed his dry Martini in front of him.

"Here you go Boss man." She whispered seductively.

Joker just grunted, he was lost in thought and didn't even register the girls pathetic, classless attempts of seduction.

Sliding the Whiskey over towards Jerry, he patted her butt playfully.

"Say sugar.. What's your name?"

"Ruby." She replied. Of course that wasn't her real name. The Girls that worked for the Joker needed to project their identity, a lot of passing visitors wanting details on the Joker and his activity. So they need to separate their private lives from their working ones.

All of his girls had names associated with rocks or gemstones.

'The Joker's Gems' as they where known.

"Ruby eh?" He grinned.

"But you can call me whatever you want.." Her hand rested on his knee and slid up towards his crotch.

Joker was snapped out of his plotting when he heard a stange low grunt coming from opposite him. J's eyes darkened.

"Ruby?" He said deadpan.

Her head shot round with a beaming smile, hoping that he wanted some of her attention.

"Yes Boss?" Ruby walked closer to him and leant down, as if he was just about to whisper something dirty in her ear.

"Fuck off." He spat at her. Joker grabbed her wrist and twisted it. She cried out.

"Sorry B-Boss." She whimpered. His grip increased almost breaking her wrist.

Ruby screamed when she felt her wrist crack under her skin.

Job done, Joker released her and pushed her away. The crying girl stumbled and Feld to behind the back of the bar. Two other waitresses rushed to her and checked over her broken wrist.

"Stupid girl." He muttered.

"Bit harsh Boss, she was only doing her job." Jerry spoke up.

Joker's eyes turned an even more darker shade, looking Jerry square in the face. "Don't you dare tell me how to handle my staff." He spat. "That-" J pointed at the crying girl behind the bar. "-Sluts job is to serve drinks. Not to spread her legs. She's lucky she got a broken wrist."

Usually Joker wouldn't of hesitated in blowing Jerry's brains out all over the white and golden booth for questioning his authority. But regrettably he needed Jerry. He may of been a half witted, usless waste of space, but he was the only henchmen that the Joker trusted right now.

Jerry was separate from the other men under his employment, so it was easier to use him for information without anyone else finding out.

"Question my methods again, and I'll blow you to Kingdom come." Joker barked, gripping his Martini glass with such force it broke in his hand.

He rose from his seat and delivered a harsh blow to Jerry's face. J smirked at Jerry's now broken nose.

He straightened his jacket and walked out of the club. The Joker took an extra detour over towards the bar. "Someone clean that up!" He shouted, pointing at the booth covered in glass and alcohol. The girls nodded and dashed to the booth.

Joker left the club out of the back exit, and was given his keys by the spare Valet by the door.

He didn't even dignify the man with a response, he grabbed the keys and got into his purple Lamborghini.

 ** _I hope you liked this chapter! I just saw the new T.V. spot for SS and damn! got me even more excited, and I didn't think that would be possible! I'm literally counting down the days now. Managed to get an afternoon off work, took much bribery and general ass kissing but I did it! Whoooop!_**

 ** _I want to ask you guys a question its a bit weird but it got me thinking... How do you imagine Harley and Joker's bedroom to look like? Although I've described it countless of times I always picture it differently each time I imagine it.. Is it just me? Weird huh?_**

 ** _Buggy- Thanks lovie! I'm glad this story makes you happy! I saw a that picture too! Oh my god! I hope he does love her, it will make all us sqeauling fans go 'Awh' In the cinema! I think J is a complicated man, beside psychotic! He loves his Harley girl in his own special way. Love ya xxx_**

 ** _Hogandaz21- Calm before the storm indeed! Harley is gunna kick some Crane ass and I'm so looking forward to writing it! Without spoiling it too much... Gymnastics and a certain wooden baseball bat will be featured... I've never agreed with the intimate sexual relationship with Ivy. Harley already has a love intrest and for Pam to creeping out of the friend zone is just not something I'm down for. Harley needs a best friend to be goofy with and to confide in things that you just couldn't ell your boyfriend. I'm glad you r enjoying the fic and thanks so much for your love and support continuously! Love ya x_**

 ** _RoyalFlushGang- The first sentence of your review made me laugh.. He is defiantly a charming bas**** and he knows it! No word of a lie, after writing the previous chapter, I order Chinese! Good ol' egg friend rice and wong tongs to snack on whilst indulging in other similar fanfics.. My kinda evening. J might be a charmer but he's also stingy.. Unless he's showing off his wealth and power to other rouges. The amount of times that I've had to abandon a fan fic because I just couldn't get to grips with the over sexualized friendship/relationship with Harley and Ivy. I'm so glad your enjoying this fic! Your reviews are literally fuel my creative flow! And for that I owe this story to you and all the over fans that have reviewed/fav and followed this fic! Thank you so much, Love you! xoxox_**

 ** _Crystalfalls1987- The wait is almost over! haha love you x_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! LOVE YOU ALL XXX_**

 ** _Guest- Thank you! I really appreciate the review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love ya xx_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey Guys! So guess who just pre-book their Suicide Squad cinema tickets? Me! Whoop! And I got some pretty cracking seats! I am buzzin' just got to remember not to delete my e-ticket... I've done that more than once.**_

 _ **Chapter 18 Everybody...**_

"Mmm.. Where does he keep the spare ke- Ah here it is!" Harley had found the Joker's spare set of keys in his sock draw. _Why hadn't I noticed them before?_

Although Harley wasn't happy about J ditching her to go and run around Gotham, she had to admit it was the perfect opportunity to get those weapons she'd promised Pam.

Skipping down the stairs she walked into the shooting range. Harley spotted the cabinet where J kept his spare revolvers, rifles and ammunition. But looking down at the bounty, she soon realised that she couldn't take everything.. The Joker would defiantly figure out someting was missing. He wasn't stupid.

Harley mentally calculated how much she would need, she already had her revolver that she could use, and she was positive that Pam had one. But she needed more.

Making a quick snap decision, Harley picked up the bare essentials. She closed the cabinet and locked it back up again. Now she had to find somewhere to store them.

"Easier said then done." She muttered, clutching onto 2 revolvers, 2 rifels and 3 boxes of ammo. Juggling them in her arms she walked out of the Range.

"Can't put em' in the bedroom- well that's obvious.. The spare rooms? No. Sometimes we fuck in there. Kitchen cupboards? J never goes in there, unless it's to get beer.. But the Henchmen do... Ah shit. Gym? I could put em' in the Gym? That reminds me.. I need to tidy up in there before he gets home. Probably not a good idea..." Harley bit her lip wondering where she could stash the weapons.

Then a lightbulb moment.

"My car!" She ran towards the garage. "He never goes near my car, he's too in love with his own." Popping the boot, she used her elbow to lift it the whole way. Placing them inside, she stepped back and looked at the trunk.

"Well that's a bomb waiting to go off." She said. "Petrol + Ammo = Boom!" Harley shouted, laughing hard.

But her smile was soon wiped off her face when she realised that she still had a Gym to clean. "Awh hell." Locking the car, she dragged her feet off towards the kitchen.

Grabbing some yellow marigold gloves, she stretched them over her hands. Harley picked up some cleaning product and got to work on scrubbing Batman-Crane hybrid and blood off of the boxing bag.

A few Hours later..

Harley was sitting on the bed flipping through a Motorcycle magazine, whilst on the phone to Ivy. She'd blitzed the Gym and even had time to do a spot of ironing afterwards, but it was now past midday and she knew J would be coming home any moment for lunch.

"-It hurt like a motherfucker but I'm telling you Red, I ain't lost my touch. I feel ready, I can take him on, no problem. Kick his ass and Sh-"

"-Calm down Harley, on training session, which by the way ended up with slashed knuckles doesn't make you Jackie-fucking-Chan. I can't believe he didn't question the bruises? Anyway How's the shooting going?" Pam asked filling her nails, also sitting on her bed.

"I don't need practice Red, Shooting is like riding a bike, ya never forget." Harley stated confidently.

"Yeah well less of the ego and more training please Hun, this ain't one of J's half thought out jobs where the worst you'll get is a bump on the head. This is serious. I'd rather not die before I'm 30!" Pam snapped.

"Alright, alright. Fine. I'll practice. But the longer we leave it, the more likely it is that Crane will find J, and ready or not. I will kill that fucker before he gets his hands on my Puddin."

Pam cringed at the pet name that Harley called her boyfriend.

"Yeah well, it won't be long I promise. I have a lead on one of Crane's newest recruits, I'm just waiting for it to be clarified."

"Are you going to tell me who it is, or do I have to guess?" Harley asked with an irritated tone.. Ever since she had agreed to do this Job with Ivy, she had noticed how reluctant Red was being in giving her information.

Harley was met with silence on the other end of the phone. She sighed.

"Look Pam, if we're gunna work together on this, then you need to tell me what's going on. It's like you don't trust me or somethin?"

"Oh Hun, I do trust you, it's just.. Well you don't have the best track record when it comes to keeping secrets, so the less you know the better." Pam said bluntly.

"I can't aruge with that... But I need to be kept in the loop. Don't hide things from me, I get enough of that with J."

Pam rolled her eyes at Harley pulling the pitty card. "Fine but if J finds out, the Job is off and I'll let Crane kill him."

"Cross my heart and hope to d-" Harley hesitated. _Wrong choice of words._ "Cross my heart."

"Do you know-"

"The muffin man?" Harley sang, laughing slightly.

"Harley! See? This is why I don't tell you stuff."

"Sorry Red, I couldn't resist." Harley admitted, still giggling.

"Are you gunna grow up so I can tell you?" Pam was not amused. Not in the slightest.

"Sorry Pam."

"Right, so my sources tell me a guy named Jonny Frost has been recruited by Crane and Oswald to take down the Joker and his Empire."

"Shit." Harley cursed, she knew how long J had been trying to recruit Frost.

"I'm guessing from your tone of voice you know him?" Pam asked.

"You could say that.. J has been trying to hire Jonny for years, I've only met him a couple of times, but he knows his shit and doesn't leave loose ends. He has a good rep for being the best hired brains and brawn in the business."

"So the Joker wanted to employ Jonny eh? We could use this to our advantage..." Pam pondered.

"How so?" Harley asked, sceptically.

"Well, he's a man, your a woman... And If he's hired by Crane to kill J, then he'll take any opportunity to ruin him."

"HELL NO!" Harley shouted. "You may be comfortable with sleeping with men to accomplish your goals, but I'm in a committed relationship with a man that I love."

"Who's that?" Pam asked sarcastically.

"The Joker!" Harley practically screamed down the phone.

"Oh sorry I thought you said man, not worm." She retorted.

"Fuck off Pam. If you hate him so much why are you helping me protect him."

"I have my reasons." Pam huffed under her breath. "Can we not fight? We need a united front if we're gunna get Crane. I don't want this to cost our friendship."

"If you keep your opinions about my boyfirend to yourself, then we won't have a problem will we?"

"Fine, I'll hold my tongue, but as long as you promise not to tell the Joker about Jonny, the last thing we need, is to throw you 'Boyfriend' into the mix." Calling the Joker by that title really made her skin crawl.

"Believe me Red, I don't want him in the mix either. Recipe for disaster."

"If it isn't already." Pam muttered.

"Agreed." Harley sighed.

There was a few moments of silence before Pam spoke up.

"We're good right Hun? I'm sorry I pissed you off."

"We're fine my little daffodil." Harley chuckled. "I think the stress is just getting to us a lil' bit. Like you said... Strength in unity and all that."

Pam smiled. "Harley?"

"Yes Blossom?" She tried to stifle a giggle.

"Make anymore plant puns and I'll kill you."

"Your no match for the great Harlequin.. I'll wipe the floor with your ass-" Harley stopped when she heard the distinctive sound of a Lamborghini pulling into the garage. "-Shit, Pam I gotta go, J's back."

"Okay Hun, remember not a word."

"Yes Mum." Harley rolled her eyes, hanging up the phone.

Hearing heavy footsteps walk up the stairs, Harley flipped on her stomach and set her Magazine in front of her, raising her legs in the air, she began to hum. Trying to look natural.

The door creaked open, and she was struck with the scent of alcohol. She mentally rolled her eyes. _He's been drinking._ She remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him, so she didn't look up.

Harley flipped a page of her magazine, still humming.

Joker took off his jacket and cleared his throat.

Still nothing, Harley licked her finger and turned another page.

Walking over towards the bed gently, he dropped the jacket on the floor and looked down at her. Harley could see in her peripheral vision that he was close, within touching distance, but she didn't dare move.

She flipped another page, looking disinterested.

J didn't want to fight with her. Not now, he needed to calm down and if he lliked it or not, she was the only one that could calm the beast in his head, before he lost control.

He looked at her intense gaze on the magazine and smirked. Without warning he threw his body onto the bed, his head landing precisely where her magazine was.

Harley tried to bite back a smile at his persistence. Her face was inches. No. Millimetres from his..

He looked up at her and saw she was biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling. Raising his hand he cupped her face and pulled her attention down to him.

 _Two can play at that game._ She thought. Harley pulled the magazine from underneath his head and slapped it open on top of his face, and she continued to read it as though he wasn't there.

He laid there in shock. _Did she just-?_

Joker instantly ripped the magazine off his face and was just about to tackle Harley with a painful but passionate kiss, until her hand shot out and clamped his lips shut.

Harley's eyes locked onto his and she smiled.

 _There it is._

"You stink of booze." She said, slightly confused. He may of smelt drunk but his eyes weren't. Harley released his mouth.

"Spilt some." He replied simply.

"You never spill alcohol, it's like holy water to you."

Joker just shrugged and looked deeper into her eyes, seeing his reflection in her pupils.

"How was work?" She said, tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Fine, even better after I broke some bones.."

Her brows furrowed. "Who's bones?"

"No one important." He said, not wanting to drag her into his mess, purely because she'd get jealous of the girl that hit on him and march down to the club herself and kick her ass.

"Right." Harley snapped, getting up off the bed, but his hand shot out and pulled her back down.

"I broke Jerry's nose and Ruby's wrist." He muttered, as if confessing to his mother. "And a Martini glass."

"J.. That was really uncalled for.." Harley's face was deadpan. "Martini glasses are very expensive."

The Joker chuckled.

"Why'd you break Ruby's wrist?" She asked, playing with his shirt button.

"She tried to seduce me and Jerry. Me mainly, but then Jerry, when she didn't get my attention."

He could see Harley's face tense.

"But there's only one gal I want in my bed."

She smiled. "Oh yeah? Who's that? Should I be jealous."

"Yes, she's one of a kind. Beautiful, funny, smart, and she knows how to take a Chinese takeaway to the next level. My kinda dame." He said, looking up at her. "She's got big blue eyes, red lips and a cute button nose." He pinched it.

"Oh really? Then maybe I should fight this 'Dame' and show her who the better woman is."

"Oh I wouldn't do that. She's real dangerous. I've seen her kill a man y'know."

"Really?" She asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah, in a real brutal, sexy kinda way."

"Now I'm gunna have to kill her, if you think she's sexy... I can't have sexy women going after my Clown prince." Harley giggled.

"If you want to fight over me, then fine. But don't say I didn't warn you.." He said. "But, If you insist.. then I'll let you in on a little secret.."

"What?" Harley whispered. He gestured her to move closer. She leant her head down so their noses where touching.

"She's ticklish."

And before Harley could react, he flipped her over on her back and climbed on top of her, his hands found her waist and he began tickling her skin. Making Harley squirm with breathless laughter.

"Stop, ahaha! I can't b-brea-th" She laughed.

He continued to tickle her until she struggled for breath.

Harley panted looking up at him, she rested her hands on either side of his face.

"God I love you." She said, running her thumb across his cheek.

Joker lowered his face down to hers. He kissed her roughly, letting his tongue slip into her mouth and invade the gap. He felt her melt against him, submitting under his control, letting his tongue and grill do all of the work.

Pulling away he rested his forehead on hers.

"J?" she spoke softly.

"Yes my little Harlequin?" He muttered looking into her eyes.

"If something was wrong you'd tell me right?"

He paused.

"J?"

"Yeah sure dollface." He dismissed her, leaning down of another kiss. Harley shot her finger out and pressed it to his mouth to stop him.

"I only ask because your acting weird, like weirder than usual. Jerry keeps turning up and you only used to see him once every month on pay day, and now your working a lot, more than usual. Your having secret phone calls, an..and-"

Joker pressed his finger on her lips to silence her. She withdrew her hand to let him speak.

"Listen to me Harleen Francais Quinzel, if there is something you need to know, I'd tell you. But for now don't worry your pretty little head about me okay? I'm the Joker for christs sake, I'll always be weird."

He kissed her again, to silence the protest he was sure was going to escape her lips.

Resting his elbows either side of her face, he pulled away. "I've got to go back to work Harls."

"But you've only just come back, can't you stay for a little while, please?" She begged.

Joker rolled off her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry kiddo, but I've gotta go." He picked up his jacket off the floor.

She sighed and kneeled behind him, running her hands along his shoulders, the fabric of his shirt rippling beneath her fingertips. "Okay but don't be long. Or I'll get bored."

"Poor baby." He wined, mocking her.

"Don't mock me, I'm serious." She slapped him on the shoulder. "I get really reeeaaallly bored when Daddy isn't around." Harley kissed the back of his neck and trailed her hands over his chest and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "If you stay, I'll make it worth your while..."

Joker stood sharply and buttoned his shirt back up. "Your a sex pest." He said slipping on his jacket.

"I'm not a sex pest, I just enjoy your company." Harley explained, rising to her feet.

"Same difference." He shrugged.

"Typical male answer." She said rolling her eyes.

Joker walked back to her slowly, his eyes darkened. "But I'm not a typical man."

"No your not." She closed the gap, sliding her hands up behind his neck. She kissed him hotly and he picked her up by the waist and threw her on the bed.

Just as he was about to climb on top of her and give into her demands, he paused. Then smiled.

J winked at Harley then ran away from the bed, leaving her laying on the mattress. He ran out of the room.

Harley sprung to her feet and ran after him shouting. "I hate you!" She stopped the top of the stairs, hearing him open the garage door.

He shouted back. "Hate you too!" Then he left, laughing to himself, driving back out of the garage and onto the streets of Gotham.

 _ **Shit is about to get real in the next chapter.. But I hope you liked this one.**_

 _ **Guest- Thank you so much! I almost didn't update tonight, my Wifi went dodgy. But never fear, computer wiz kid of here! Haha Love ya!**_

 _ **DonnaJossee- I hate Ruby too.. What a whore! Your reviews always make me laugh out loud! J is a total cock blocker! And Harley is getting more badass as the chapters go on. I owe you a review on your amazing, fantastic, superb story. Every time you update I get a stupid geeky smile on my face and read it instantly. You got some talent gurl and I envy your ability to write the way you do! I think both of your Jokers need to grow the fuck up and realise that Harley is the best thing that would ever and has ever happened to them. Period. So cute that your brother fancies Margot! Awhh. LOVE YOU XOXOXOXOXO**_

 _ **CrazyChloe0801- Crane will defiantly get what's coming to him.. The bastard. Haha Love ya!**_

 _ **KawaiiKitsune13- Thank for your review! I was so nervous in uploading both of them and every chapter I post I get anxious but your praise means the world. I'm gunna use the phrase 'Unicorn-like- genius.' every time I get a good idea at work now haha! Love you!**_

 _ **RoyalFlushGang- I'm glad your committed to this bumpy if not emotional rollercoaster. I feel your frustration with the HARLIVY ship. No. It should never of happened. Ever. Harley defiantly grew some balls, maybe a bit small but their growing and they'll be Hench by the end of this fic! I love Jerry, he's a clueless bumbling idiot that has no self control or awareness. He's like the awkward uncle everyone knows. Frost is here! Whoo, I'm excited about writing him! He's gunna be badass, sassy and full of dry one liners. But professional to the bone. Thank you so much for your love and support! Love you x**_

 _ **423bluerose423- Thank you! Hope you like this one, Love ya.**_

 _ **CrystalFalls1987- Hehe sorry! Love you x**_

 _ **MissMansfield- Nice description of their boudoir! I defiantly see the calm lighting. Yes the film will be epic, I may just have to write a whole chapter after I've seen it just to have a de-brief haha! X**_

 _ **Buggy- J is getting sus, Harley is slipping up! Uh-Oh. I hope you get to see the movie soon, because as soon as it comes out I'm literally not going to shut up about it and spoil it for everyone so apologies in advance. I've snapped my toothbrush before and it was literally the single most heart breaking thing to happen to me. God rest. haha! Love ya!**_

 _ **Hogandaz21- 'We're gunna have so much fun together.' I almost melted when the Joker spoke those fine words OMG! Love your description of their bedroom, the gold detail yes! Harley is getting sloppy with her excuses and it's going to catch up with her, same applies for J. Shit is going to get real! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you xxx**_

 _ **Guest- I'm glad to hear you've been binge reading my fic! Haha! J is violent as f*** and he'll never let us forget it. As Harley and Crane is about to be made aware of. Catwoman is still a character I'm debating with pull her into this particular story.. I may give her a cameo.. Love ya!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys! Did you see the little snippets of promo for the SS characters? I loved Harley and Joker's vid, Some snippets of new footage had me buzzing. Enchantress's promo was amazing, some more new footage and a new look from Cara. She looked amazing! I am counting down the days!**_

 _ **CHAPTER 19..**_

Due to Harley's incurable boredom, she had arranged to meet Ivy for lunch at the Iceberg lounge. Dressing in a simple smart red dress, she grabbed her matching clutch bag and sprinted down the stairs. Pam was sitting in her car in the driveway, beeping the car horn to hurry Harley the hell up.

"Hurry up!" She shouted out of the rolled down window.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Harley hollered back, slipping on her matching heels. Running out to the car, she slammed the front door behind her and sprinted over towards the passenger side.

"What the fuck where you doing in there? Making the dress from scratch?" Pam joked, gesturing Harley to put her seatbelt on. Harley glanced over at Pam.

"Wow.. Now I feel underdressed." She said looking at Pam. She was wearing a skin tight emerald green dress with her fiery red hair pulled over to one side, falling down to her lower chest.

Pam blushed. "Nonsense, this is how I usually dress when I go out."

"I've changed my mind. I don't want to go out anymore, I look like a 4 year old in comparison to you.. Do I have time to change?" Harley asked in all seriousness.

"No, now c'mon lets go.. I'm hungry as fuck and will miss our reservation." Pam started the car engine and made a beeline for the Iceberg lounge.

"Since when did Pengy do reservations?" Harley asked.

"Since I asked super sweetly with cherries on top." Pam winked.

"Ew, your gross." She cringed.

"I didn't do anything!" Pam shouted, defending her honour. "I simply suggested it might be a good idea to get us a nice table, with a three course meal on the house."

Harley's jaw dropped. "Three courses on the house!? Pam, did you make some dirty promises to Oswald?"

"Not promises.. Just ideas. Don't worry I ain't gunna deliver on them, I have class." Ivy explained. "Men like to feel like their wanted, even men of Oswalds.. Nature."

"I kinda get an A-sexual vibe from him."

"Yeah me too, he just felt flattered. Hence the free food." Pam smirked.

Harley smiled and pulled out her phone, to make J aware of her plans. Just incase he came home early.

 **Because my 'Lunch' ran out on me earlier, I'm getting food with Pam. See ya later!**

Harley fiddled with her phone, waiting for a reply. But it didn't come. He was usually almost instant when contacting her.

 _Maybe he's in a meeting?_

Harley was pulled from her thoughts when the car came to a halt.

"C'mon dolly daydream, we're here." Pam punches Harley in the arm, and gets out of the car. Harley followed.

She'd never been to the Iceberg before, J said it was a 'Classless establishment. Full of cheap food, booze and girls.' He couldn't of been more wrong.

The front of the club had 'ICEBERG' written in the most fluent calligraphy. The architecture had a 20s vibe and there was a huge queue of people leading up towards the clubs double doors.

Pam grabbed Harley's hand and she pulled her across the line of people, straight towards the front of the queue. "C'mon Hun."

When they reached the front, Pam quickly turned around away from the doorman and applied some deep red lipstick. Puckering her lips she approached the bouncer.

"Good afteroon Ladies, How can I help?" The man asked.

"Hello-" Pam squinted and read his name tag. "-Andrew." She smiled. "My friend and I have a reservation booked for this afternoon."

"Reservation? Can I take a name please?" Andrew asked, producing a clipboard with a list of names on it.

"Oh sweetie, my name isn't on any list." She said giggling.

"Then I'm afraid Madam, I can't let you in." He said, gesturing towards the back of the queue.

"I think you may of misheard me Andy.. Can I call you Andy?" Pam didn't give him much time to respond. "Well Andy, the thing is-" Pam grabbed the man by the collar and pulled his lips to hers. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was a necessary one.

Harley stood there with her mouth hanging open, not believing how much confidence Pam had.

Ivy pulled away and smiled sweetly. "Now about that reservation.." She said tweaking his suit.

Andy stepped aside and stuttered. "P-please come through." He opened the door for them.

Ivy grabbed Harley's hand and pulled her through the door. Once they where on the other side, Harley pulled Pam to into a corner.

"What th- How the fuck did you do that?" She asked.

"This little beauty." Pam pulled out a lipstick tube from her clutch bag.

"Can I have some? I've been bugging J to fix the wardrobe door ever since we broke it.. That lipstick would work a treat!"

"How did you brea-" Pam looked at Harley's face. "-Actually I don't wanna know."

Harley giggled. After a few moments the receptionist showed the two ladies to their seats. They where seated at a mahogany wooden table with a single rose placed in a small vase.

"Here you go Ladies, a waiter will be over shortly to take your orders. Enjoy your meal." The rather dapper looking man said, setting down two menus.

"Thank you." Harley said taking the menu and scanning it with her eyes.

"Excuse me." Pam said, grabbing the receptionist arm.

"Yes Ma'am?" He replied.

"Take this-this-" Pam gestured towards the rose. "-Just take it away, I don't appreciate a mangled rose corps staring at me while I eat. It's disgusting."

The man was petrified as her voice rose from a quiet request to a shouting demand. Harley touched Pam's arm lightly.

"Red, chill out. It's just a rose. He didn't know you would be offened."

"That ain't the point Hun! It's murder. Killing a flower in it's prime just to decorate a stupid fu-" Pam was cut off by Harley's hand covering her mouth.

"Sorry about my friend, she's just very sensitive. If you could be so kind as to remove the Rose, I'd be most grateful." Harley tried to defuse the tension.

The man picked up the vase and walked away without a word.

"Pam you need to learn to calm down, that was so embarrassing." Harley removed her hand.

"Sorry Harls but seriously? How is that appropriate? It's just as bad, if not worse, as displaying a rotting human head in the middle of the frickin' table! I mean honestly?" She argued.

"I understand, but can you just cool it? We're here to have a nice meal."

"Fine. Whatever, I'm over it." Pam snapped, sulking into her menu.

Moments later, a waiter came to the table and took their orders. There where no surprises when Harley ordered a mountain of food and Pam went for a light meal.

As they where tucking into their food, they begun talking about their upcoming ass kicking with Crane.

"So I've got half of the equipment, my training is coming along well. But the thing I'm concerned about is the actual plan... Y'know? How we gunna do this?" Harley asked, shovelling a huge piece of steak into her mouth.

"Well, that's why I brought you here Harls.. The Iceberg is apparently where Crane is hiding out. So we can scope out the place and decide our best strategy of attack when the time comes."

"So your telling me Jonathan Crane is in this building right now? Like, right now?"

"Uh.. Maybe Hun, but don't worry for now. I mean there's still plenty of time. We need to figure out an escape route in case Batty shows up." Pam explained.

Harley calmed down and took a sip of her wine. "Your right. Okay, but the longer we leave it the more opportunity he has of moving location. He may not be the sharpest knife in the box but he ain't stupid."

"Harley this isn't my first rodeo, I know what I'm doing. Can you just trust me?"

"Of course I- Oh. My. God." Harley gasped. Her eyes fixed onto an object in the distance.

"Harley what's wrong? What is it?" Pam asked frantically.

"F-Frost." Harley pointed in the distance over Pam's shoulder. She whipped her head around and caught a glance of the notorious Henchmen Jonny Frost.

He was standing a few tables away, laughing and joking with the waiter behind the bar.

"That's Jonny Frost?" Pam asked in disbelief.

"Yes, yes it is." Harley murmured, her eyes still fixed on Frost. Pam noticed her lack of eye movement.

"Harley.. Harley?" Ivy snapped her fingers in front of her face.

Harley was unresponsive, but Pam could see a light fog covering her eyes.

"Harley..?" She asked again. But still nothing. Pam could now see the cogs turning in Harley's head. And before she realised what had happened, she heard the distinct sound of cutlery clattering against Harley's plate.

Harley had darted out of her seat.

"No!" Pam shouted, springing to her feet as she watched Harley storm towards Frost.

"You son of a Bitch!" Harley shouted in his direction. Jonny swung his head round to face the angry Brooklyn accent.

"Woah-woah-woah Sweetheart." Jonny said raising his hands in defence. He had a look of utter confusion on his face. Then his eyes focused on the Blonde standing in front of him in a tight red dress. He began laughing quietly then it grew louder. "Pink and blue hair with an annoying accent.. Must be Little Miss Harley Quinn."

Harley drew back her right hand, tensing it into a fist. Using all of her strength, she threw her fist forward. Her bruised and half healed knuckle smashed into his nose. "It's Dr. Quinzel to you."

Pulling her hand back she winced at the pain shooting through her knuckles, but it was nothing compared to the pain that Frost was now experiencing... With a broken and bloody nose.

He clutched his face. "What the Fuck was that for!?" He shouted, drawing his hands away, exposing his swollen nose.

"You- You scumbag!" She shouted, getting in his face. "Your lucky I only broke your nose you slimy rat!"

Frost gritted his teeth and scanned the room. Everyone was staring at them, his face turned red with humiliation. "Listen here Bitch, I don't know what the fuck your problem is."

"You know perfectly well asshole. The amount of times J has tried to hire you, and you go and work for a low life like Crane?" Harley snapped.

Jonny grabbed her wirst and pulled her into the nearby cloakroom. Pam followed closely behind, but kept her distance. She wanted to see what Harley was capable of.

Jonny narrowed his eyes at Ivy, and slammed the cloakroom door shut on her face. Leaving him and Harley in the cloakroom alone.

He turned his attention back to her. "What the fu-" He was cut off when another harsh blow was administered to his face.

"Ouch." Harley winced shaking her fist.

"Can you stop fucking punching me, for one goddamn second!" Frost shouted, spitting blood onto the ground.

"Then tell me what Crane's plan is!" Harley demanded, raising her fist for the third time.

Jonny reacted quickly by grabbing her raised arm and spinning around, twisting her arm against her back. she cried out in pain.

He pushed her face against the wall, increasing the tension on her arm. "Listen to me, and listen good. I don't answer to no one. I work for money not loyalty."

"I figured." She gasped. "But why Crane?"

"The money's good." He shrugged.

"Money? That's all you care about?" She asked, struggling against the wall.

"Money, and having a good time." With his free hand her brushed Harley's hair over one shoulder exposing the back of her neck.

"Oh baby, I can show you a good time..." She whispered.

Harley kicked out her right foot and aimed at her target. Her red heel hit him right in the groin. Jonny doubled over crying out.

"Good enough time for ya?" She mocked leaning over his body. Frost grabbed her left ankle and pulled her foot out from under her. Harley fell and landed on her back with a 'thump'.

She kicked off her heels immediately, and sprung back up off the ground.

When she faced him, Frost had his gun trained on her head.

"I don't like to hurt women, but If you play with the big boys, you'll get treated like one."

 _ **Sorry but not sorry for the cliff-hanger! You know you love it!**_

 _ **Jargot- Yay I'm glad you like it, I can't resist but to write cute moments for our clown pair. They are a match made in heaven.. or is it Hell? xx**_

 _ **CrystalFalls1987- He's such a tease! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! xx**_

 _ **MissMansfield- 'Spicy fluff.' That made me chuckle! Harley defiantly has the Joker wrapped around her little finger! And he knows it. Hope you liked chapter 19 xx**_

 _ **Leggurs- Nothing like a binge read to keep you up to date! Selina is a character I'm seriously considering pulling into this fic.. Just gotta figure out how? Haha! I hope you liked this chapter! xxxxx**_

 _ **DonnaJossee- All work and no play eh? Joker needs to get his priorities straight. Harley needs him to work on her and damn fast.. But not to fast ;) Messy is the only way it's gunna be! And I'm so excited to write it! Your fic tho.. O.H.M.Y.G.O.D their aren't enough words to describe how I'm feeling right now! I can't enough of it! I internally scream every time you update! I'm gunna go read it again and review! love you x**_

 _ **Buggy- Harley is a total out loud thinker. But sometimes it gets her into trouble, trusting those voices in her head hasn't really proved a great idea in the past. I'm so pumped for the movie as well, every day that passes is a day closer to the film YAY! Hope you enjoyed the chapter xx**_

 _ **RoyalFlushGang- The Hype indeed! I'm so pumped! Crane is gunna get his arse kicked! And it's well deserved! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And we will have to have an intense de-brief after we've watched the film! Love you x**_

 _ **Hogandaz21- Although J doesn't like to admit it, he needs her help in getting his thoughts straight. Harley is the only one that understands him. The epic battle will commence soon and I hope I don't disappoint. HQ+J are so cute together and I don't think I'll ever stop writing about them. I will be writing more after this fic is over I promise. xxx**_

 _ **423bluerose423- They are adorable together! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx**_

 _ **yellowrose- I've never really thought about Harley and the Joker having a song.. I'm going to go onto youtube now and listen to the song you suggested! Now my mind is running though all the songs that describe them! Ahh! Love ya! xx**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter.. Things are heating up now. LOVE YOU ALL XOXO**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hellooo my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I was supposed to upload this yesterday but the cruel heatwave of the English weather made it to hot for me to even consider logging onto my laptop! I'm used to rain and overcast skies.. Not used to sunshine or heat at all. Lol xx**_

Harley stared at the barrel, which was now facing her. Harley's heart was pounding hard against her chest and through her ears. She thought it would burst before Frost would manage the fatal shot.

"Jonny... C'mon, it doesn't have to be like this." She said, not trying to sound scared. But truth is, she was.

"My orders are to destroy the Joker and his Empire. Your apart of that. If I kill you, it will Kill the Joker." He said bluntly.

"That's where your wrong Jonny. It won't kill him, he'll kill you." Harley stepped foward carefully. "Besides.. Who says he isn't on the other side of this door?"

Frost, loosened his grip slightly, but regained it just as quickly. "Your bluffing."

"Am I though?" Harley stepped foward again. "Wherever he goes I go, and vice versa."

She saw a flicker of doubt in his eyes.

Strengthening his grasp on the weapon, he pressed the barrel inbetween her eyes. "It's nothing personal Harley, your a pretty girl, with a lotta potential... Why did you have to get mixed up in all this?" He asked.

"I fell in love." She shrugged.

"It's a shame, it really is.. I don't wanna do this Harley. I respect the Joker, despite his many, many faults. He's an alright bloke, minus the psychopathic tendencies. And your not completely irritating." He said glancing at the door, half expecting the Joker to burst in and shoot his brains out.

"I'm flattered. Really." Harley said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

She glanced at the door at the same time. Expecting Ivy to break down the door and protect her sister in arms. But nothing.

"But orders are orders." he said, returning his gaze back to her.

Harley had to think fast, she saw his finger twitch on the trigger and she was running out of time and options.

 _THINK! THINK! THINK!_

Harley grabbed her chest and gasped. Frost watched her as she gently fell to her knees.

He wanted to help her, seeing a woman in pain reminded him of his mothers death when he was just a little boy.

Still gripping his gun firmly, Jonny knelt down in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Harley?"

And that was the opportunity she was looking for. Harley's head snapped up and she swiftly raised her right hand and threw a punch directly into his throat.

The force made him fall backwards onto the floor. The gun that he was previously holding, had now clattered onto the floor.

"The Damsel in distress act works every time." She said crawling towards him.

Frost was clutching his throat, letting our raspy breaths. "You cun-"

"-Now, now, that's no way to talk to a Lady is it?" Harley said, picking up one of her stilettos off the floor. She climbed on top of him, aiming the heel at his left eye.

"No-" He coughed violently. "Not the bloody eye!" Jonny tried to shield himself, but Harley had locked down his arms with her knees.

"It will be bloody if you don't tell me everything you know." Harley snapped, slowly raising her arm to strike down at his eye.

"F-fine." He wheezed. "J-Just let me go first."

"No chance." Harley said. "Now tell me!"

He took a deep struggling breath. "Crane wants to assassinate everyone associated with the Joker, Until-" Frost coughed harshly. "-Until he's isolated and vulnerable. The plan was to knock off his friends and Henchmen first, so that only you and the Joker where left."

"Then..?"

"Then He was gunna take you, r-rape you and send your dead body to Joker. Crane figured tha-that scenario would be the Joker's greatest fear." He stuttered.

Harley struggled to comprehend the plan, but he was right. Loosing everyone- Loosing her, would send him over the edge of insanity. Seeking revenge on Crane, thus probably killing himself in the process.

"Why kill me now then? If you need me to be alive?" She asked.

"Despite our current-" Jonny looked around the room. "-Situation, nobody deserves that fate. I figured, better to shoot you point blank and get it over with, than be tortured, taken advantage of and slowly killed." He explained.

"Such a Gentlemen." Harley quipped. _Maybe we can cut a deal?_ "I don't particularly want to kill you Jonny, but you pose a threat to J's life and I'll be damned if I'm gunna let you and that coward Crane kill him... So I have a proposition for you."

"Yeah and what's that?" He asked sceptically.

"Jump ship, come and work for the Joker." Harley said, lowering her shoe. "I know your only interest is money, so if you play your cards right, you could earn a pretty packet from him."

"Why are you helping me? I was gunna decorate the wall with your brains."

"Lucky for you I ain't got none." She smiled. "Look, I like ya Jonny, your a man of code, and since you ain't killed me yet, I figure you a man of integrity too." She shrugged. "J's been wanting to hire you for ages. He'd accept your application in a heartbeat."

"Ain't he already got a right hand man? Why would he hire someone else?"

"He killed his last right hand man. So there's a vacancy." Harley said, not wanting to discuss details.

"So what are you a careers adviser now? As well as a physiatrist and criminal?" He chuckled. "What happend to Hutch? I liked him."

"Hutch.. Over stepped some boundaries."

Detecting Harley's pissed off tone, he knew not to push the matter further. Frost didn't know how unpredictable she was.

"Right.. Okay.." He glanced down at his arms which where still trapped under Harley's knees. "Could you er..?

"Oh yeah sorry." Harley climbed off of him, and rolled into a sitting position onto the floor. "So? Are you gunna work for J or not?"

"Maybe. I need time to think."

Harley flinched as her eyes darted towards the gun. He could still kill her.

Jonny noticed her eyes move around the room. "Easy Harley.. Don't worry I ain't gunna kill you."

"Good, then I won't kill you either." She smiled, standing up. Harley slipped on her shoes and walked towards the door.

"Jonny?"

"Yeah?" He answered, wiping blood off his nose.

"If I don't hear your answer about the job by midnight tonight.. I'm coming for you."

"I don't doubt that Miss Quinn." He replied.

Frost watched her leave and she closed the door quietly behind her.

As soon as she reached the other side of the door she was pounced on by Ivy.

"Oh my God! Harley, are you okay?" Pam checked her over, only to discover some light bruising on her right arm. Harley's hair was slightly dishevelled but apart form that, she had the biggest smile on her face.

"I'm fine,. You should see Frost." She giggled.

"Oh Hun, I'm so proud of you! I thought I was gunna find you unconscious with 6 missing teeth."

"Well thanks for your vote of confidence!" Harley said slightly offended. "I can handle myself y'know."

"I know, I'm sorry I doubted you Hun. So what happened?" Pam asked.

Harley filled Ivy in on what had happened in the cloakroom, and she didn't leave out one single badass detail.

"So do you think he'll double cross Crane?" Ivy asked, walking Harley out towards the car.

"I hope so, It would take a lot of stress off J's shoulders, and Crane would loose his secret weapon. Making it easier for us to take him down." Harley said getting in the passenger side of the car.

"Regardless of what happens, I think your ready to take Crane on." Pam said starting the car engine.

"I've been telling you that for days, you need to give me a little more credit Red. I didn't become the Joker's girlfriend by making the odd sandwich and spreading my legs, contrary to popular belief."

"I know. I'm sorry Harley okay? Consider me told." Ivy apologised, driving in the direction towards Harley's house. "You better fix up your hair before you get home. J might notice."

"I doubt it, he's been ignoring my texts all day." Suddenly Harley felt her stomach drop at the realisation that she hadn't seen, or heard from him in a long time. Harley pulled out her phone and dialled his number.

Straight to messge bank.

Harley began to panic, she rang him 3 more times but was met with the same tone as before. "He ain't picking up Red, what if he's- what if somethings happ-"

"Calm down, I'm sure the idiot had just left his phone in the car or something."

"Oh god, he might be hurt or worse..." Harley began to weep silent tears. As soon as Pam pulled up outside Harley's house, she jumped out almost instantly. Running to the door.

"Harls do you want me to stay!?" Pam shouted from the car.

"No, you go home. I can handle myself."

And for the first time since they had met, Pam didn't doubt a word. Harley had proved herself to be as criminal as the rest of the Gotham rouges.

"J? You home?" Harley shouted, dropping her bag in the doorway. "J?"

She gasped when she heard, a clatter coming from one of the rooms. Unable to pin point where it was coming from, Harley grabbed a knife from the kitchen side and walked towards the noise.

The sound lead her to the gym. Harley held the knife out in front of her, ready to strike at the intruder.

Pushing the gym door open slowly, she grasped the knife tightly.

The noise had stopped and there was an eerie silence. Harley slowly stepped into the room, but before she had a chance to scan her surroundings, a figure had leapt on top her, throwing her body to the floor. She cried out when her body smacked against the wooden flooring.

Harley looked up at her attacker who was now pressing his weight onto her body, pinning her to the ground.

"Harley? Jesus christ. Don't sneak up on me again!" Joker spat, still laying on top of her.

"Sorry J." Her face relaxed. "I heard a noise and thought someone had broken in."

And that's when she suddenly realised that he was shirtless, wearing nothing but his old Arkham sweatpants, that he only wore if he was working out. _So that's why he didn't answer his phone._ His hair was messy and he had a shiny layer of sweat clinging to his pronounced muscles.

"Well detective, if your going to sneak up on an intruder, I suggest next time you take your heels off." He retorted, lifting off her body slightly, but not completely.

"Yes commissioner." Harley mocked.

He smiled and leant down to kiss her, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the light hit a silver blade, still firmly placed in her right hand. His eyes wandered up to her arm and he saw green and yellow bruises.

"What happened?" He asked grabbing her arm and pressing his thumb and finger into her multi coloured marks.

Harley winced and pulled her arm back. "Hey cut it out! They hurt!"

Joker growled and slammed her wrists into the ground, pinning them above her head. "What happened?" He asked again, with a darker tone.

Without delay, a lie rolled off Harley's tongue. "Just me being clumsy. You know I can't walk in heels."

"These little accidents keep on happening with you, don't they Harls? Joker said, running this fingers over her damaged knuckles.

"What can I say? I'm attracted to danger." She bit her lip seductively. Trying to distract him with her body.

Harley brought her legs up to his waist holding him in a vice like grip. Using all the strength in her body, she flipped him over.

Lacing her hands in his, she leant down and placed a fiery kiss onto his lips. He returned it eagerly.

"Yes you are." J growled, quickly unlacing his hands from hers. Grabbing her waist he threw her down, back onto the floor. Harley closed her eyes and met his lips once more, but the kiss was different this time, it was as though he was searching for answers.

Joker held the back of her neck and forced his tounge further down her throat. Harley moaned into his mouth and grasped the back of his shoulders. J's right hand lowered to the bottom of her dress and he slowly pulled it upwards, past her thighs.

Feeling the tops of the lace stockings she was wearing underneath, the Joker shuddered at the thought of her wearing only these.

Just as things started to heat up, there was a harsh coughing noise coming from the doorway. J paused his kissing for a moment, but decided to ignore it. enveloping his mouth in hers once more.

Jerry stood at the entrance to the gym, clearing his throat once again.

Holding a phone close to his chest, He coughed louder, hoping to get the Joker's attention, but he couldn't quite peel his eyes away from the scene unfolding before him.

"Boss?"

Joker rolled his eyes, recognising the deep, gravely voice that Jerry always spoke with.

"For fuck sake." He mumbled under his breath. Joker whipped his head round to Jerry, still holding Harley underneath him. "Can't you see I'm a little busy here? Beat it!"

Harley grabbed the Joker by his hair and pulled back down to her lips. She didn't care much that Jerry was watching. She was to wrapped up in the moment to give a shit.

"Boss, it's Important." He said with a trembling voice when his eyes caught the tops of Harley's stockings paired with her red high heels. "I er- It's the phone b-boss. Someone very.. Important needs to- needs to speak to you."

Harley giggled when she felt J's jaw tense. "The quicker you answer the phone, the quicker we can get back to our... Workout." She said, running her thumb over his bottom lip.

Joker bit her thumb playfully. "Fine.." He whined.

He climbed off Harley and walked towards Jerry, adjusting his Arkham sweatpants. He grabbed the phone. Pushing past Jerry, Joker walked out of the gym.

Jerry stood there with his mouth open wide when he saw that Harley was a panting mess. Her dress was practically up around her hips, and her chest was pulsing up against the low neckline of her dress, trying to steady her aroused state.

Harley looked up to Jerry's wide eyes. She smiled sweetly and raised her right hand. Just as he thought she was about to beckon him over.. Harley gave him the middle finger.

"Get lost Pervert." She spat, pulling her dress down.

Jerry narrowed his eyes at her and returned the middle finger gesture. "Bitch." He mumbled as he left the room.

As Jerry left, the Joker was pacing the floor, with an annoyed expression on his face. Jerry slipped past him unnoticed, and just at the right time too.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Joker shouted down the phone.

 _ **So I hope ya'll enjoyed this. I felt like Harley had to stand on her own to feet and prove herself. Sorry for the tiny cliff hanger, but hey, I gotta hook you guys somehow right? haha x**_

 _ **yellowrose- The song you suggested 'Partners in crime.' describe their dynamic to a T. I've gone mad and checked out the artists other songs! But Partners in crime has to be my favourite**_ _ **! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love ya xx**_

 _ **Dream of yellow skies- Is that good? Haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter xx.**_

 _ **DonnaJossee- Your reaction to Jonny made me howl with laugher! Oh my god! Crane is totally going to get what he deserves! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, apologies for the cliff hanger! Love ya xx**_

 _ **CrystalFalls1987- No daring rescue from J this time I'm afraid :( Harley needs a few badass movements before J gets involved. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Love ya xx.**_

 _ **Prima-Donna2002- never fear, J and Crane will lock horns soon enough! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! xx**_

 _ **MissMansfield- Harley has kicked ass and boy does she know it. She's finally proved to Pam that she ain't just the Joker's bit of skirt. I hope you enjoyed Harley's assertiveness and Frosts attitude and Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you x**_

 _ **leggurs- J will have a lot to say very, very soon! Hope you liked chapter 20, Love ya x**_

 _ **423bluerose423- DC are taunting us with the Promos, I'm so hyped for this film, I can't even. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xoxox**_

 _ **HornedGoddess- I feel like a need a daily dose of SS promos and fics to keep me going to the movie! I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter! xxxxxxx**_

 _ **Hogandaz21- I felt like Harley had to prove herself, she's only spoken to Ivy about her skills but now Pam gets to witness it first hand. She's a badass b**** and needs to be respected. I'm so grateful for your reviews and feedback, it keeps me going as a writer! I hope you liked this chapter! Love you xox**_

 _ **RoyalFlushGang- hen I fisrt saw the Joker's new look, I WAS ALL LIKE 'Nahhh' and now I've done a complete 180! The tattoos add a unique side to our favourite psycho and I think modernising him a little will appeal to the audience who aren't followers of the DC characters.. But if you know what DC is or not- Everyone knows the Joker. Consider me giving you an essay worthy of a doctorate when I walk out of the SS movie! Oh my god, I am all kinds of hyped! I literally stuff my face like an animal when I'm eating with friends, I don't care. I love food to much for any kind of etiquette! Hope you enjoyed Jonny Frost and this Chapter! Love you xox**_

 _ **Nerwen Aldarion- Cranes gunna get it, and it's coming soon so hold on! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx**_

 _ **CHAPTER 21 Coming soooooooooooooooooooooonish... Quite soon... Maybe tomorrow or Wednesday? xxx**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hello my lovelies! Here's Chapter 21 as promised._**

The phone call had only lasted a matter of minutes before the Joker had hung up. He stormed upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower, completely forgetting about Harley waiting for him in the gym.

After scrubbing his body and washing his hair clean, the Joker stepped out of the shower. He grabbed his fresh pressed shirt and slacks and slipped them on.

Opening his sock draw, he began to riffle through it, hoping to find the black and gold cotton pair, that went perfectly with his jacket.

"Where the fuck are they?" He muttered, throwing socks over his right shoulder. Not able to find them, he stood up straight and scratched his head. Then he suddenly remembered that Harley had washed them, and that she was waiting patiently for him downstairs. "Haarleeeeeey? Get your arse up here!" He shouted.

Joker's face turned into a tiny smile when he heard rapid high heeled footsteps echo on the wooden floor downstairs.

"Puddin? What's wrong?" Harley said as she walked towards the bedroom. When she entered the room, she saw the sock draw open. Harley instantly thought that he'd discovered that the keys she'd taken where missing. "Shit." She blurted out suddenly.

"Socks Harley. Where are they?" He asked sharply.

Harley wasn't listening, she'd zoned out thinking that he was going to mention the keys.

Noticing her vacant expression, the Joker snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Harls, I need my socks.. The black and gold ones."

"Huh?" She answered, cocking her head to one side.

"My godamn socks, you dizzy dame!" He shouted, throwing another pair of socks on the floor.

Harley furrowed her brows at his words. "Wait.. What are you on about?"

"My socks?" Her face was still blank. "My bloody black and gold socks, for christ sakes woman!"

"Oh!" The penny finally dropped in her head. She walked towards the draw and smirked. "Ya' mean these ones?" Harley dangled the pair in front of his face.

Joker went to grab them but she hid them behind her back instantly. "Nah-uh, you gotta kiss me first."

"No chance, not after it took me like half a fucking day to get a response outta ya." He made another grab for the socks but Harley darted past him. "I'm not in the mood for your little games sweetheart."

His tone of voice made Harley stop in her tracks. She swivelled around on one foot, and noticed he was dressed in all his finery. Solid gold chains hung around his neck, resting against his tattooed torso, paired with his fitted black slacks and a single diamond earing in his right ear.

"You ain't going to work again are ya?"

"Yes and your making me late, so give me the damn socks!" Joker barked, holding out his hand.

"But J! I've hardly seen you all day!" She whined.

"Too bad. My works more important than-" He stopped, knowing the words that was going to pass his lips would send them both into a spiral of arguments.

"Me?" Harley said, intensifying her gaze on J's now regretful face. "Is that what you where gunna say?" He didn't answer her. "Oh, don't stop now J. Really. I wanna hear it."

"Don't." He warned.

"Don't what? Aren't couples supposed to finish each others sentences?"

Joker rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Your treading on very dangerous ground Harley."

"Fine!" She shouted. "Here. Take your precious fucking socks." Harley threw them at his face and stormed off.

Jokers hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist, just as she was about to leave. Slamming her into the nearby wall, his hand found her throat.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you little brat. I think your forgetting who owns your ass." He growled in her ear. Applying pressure to her neck.

"Well in that case, didn't your mother ever tell you to look after your stuff?" Harley choked out, feeling quite pleased with her comeback. But that was before his right hand collided with her face. Sending an echo of a harsh smacking sound, bounce off the walls.

She cried out, gritting her teeth for another blow to follow. But it never came. Joker's hand released her throat and he brought it up to cup her face. Harley eyes swam with unbroken tears, she didn't want to cry but it was too late.

"All you had to do was give me my socks." He whispered, wiping her eyes. Soaking up the salty droplets with his thumb.

"Sorry Daddy." She whimpered, her back still pressed flat against the wall.

"Apology accepted." His lips softly pressed hers in a gentle kiss. Tears spilt over the edge of her eyelashes, and ran down her face, collecting on her top lip. But they didn't remain their for long. The Joker consumed them hungrily. The mixture of her lips, her tears and now finally her tongue, made his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Daddy's going to be late for his meeting Harls." Joker said, pulling away.

"Okay." Was all Harley said.

"Don't wait up." Joker pecked her on the cheek and walked away. Harley caught his hand at the last moment.

"Let me come with you?" She asked, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"No Pumpkin... Anyway I need my girl to look after the house, just in case there's and intruder." He said, earning a small smile from Harley.

Joker looked at the small bruise now forming on the side of her face, and his mind started to wander back to her arm and her knuckles. He didn't want to hit her, but she needed to be reminded about who was in charge in this relationship, she'd seemed to of forgotten who he was, what he was capable of.

"Put some ice on that." He pointed at her face. Harley nodded and watched him leave, closing the door quietly behind himself.

The Joker had arrived at his club in record time, leaving his car with the Valet from earlier. He strode into the club and was greeted by one of his most senior and loyal employees.

"Pearl, nice to see you!" Joker said, shaking the womans hand.

Pearl was in her late 40s, a very classy woman who had been under the Joker's employ ever since her husband had died. Her husband used to be one of the Joker's henchman, but on one unfortunate night, he got shot and Pearl got widowed. Joker hired Pearl on the basis that she managed the young girls under his service. The Joker didn't have time to do these tedious little tasks, so Pearl was happy to step in.

"Mr Joker, it's been too long.. We always seem to just miss each other at work. How have you been? How's Harley?" She asked smiling.

"Harley's fine, she still has me wrapped around her finger, the little minx!" He chuckled.

"I'm glad to see your still with her. I have to admit, I was worried for a moment that she was just a passing fancy." Pearl confessed, patting him on the shoulder. "How long have you two been together?"

"Just coming up to a year. Honestly feels like 12. So I've come to the conclusion that I'm stuck with the spoilt brat. Forever. No getting rid of her now."

"She's good for you. You used to go by the rules of, shoot first ask questions later. Because the only person you where responsible for was yourself. But now your more tactical, now that there's someone else to protect." Pearl always spoke her mind, and J admired that. She was one of the few people, that he could confide in and receive honest advice.

"Maybe you should tell Harley that, she thinks I work just to get away from her. Not to protect her."

"Harley is just like you, she doesn't think before she speaks. She's stubborn and completely headstrong. And that's why you clash sometimes, but it's perfectly normal. God knows Robert and I always had fights, but it was the making up that made it worth it." She explained, giving him a wink at the end.

"Pearl, never and I mean never, wink at me in regards to Harley, ever again. It's creepy." Joker said.

She laughed. Then grabbed him by the arm and walked him towards the upstairs conference room. "C'mon your guest is wating for you."

"Guest is not the word I'd use Pearly, scumbag is more accurate." He snapped.

They stood outside the conference room door. "Just remember why your doing this." She said, patting him on the shoulder.

"How could I forget." He sighed. "I don't want any interruptions P. Make sure no one comes upstairs. Ok?" The Joker said, grasping the door handle.

"You have my word."

J watched Pearl walk down the stairs and turn one of the waitresses around who was now walking up them. He smiled. He could always rely on Mrs P.

Turning his attention back to the door, he opened it slowly and was met with Jonny Frost, rising out of his chair to greet him.

Joker ignored his extended hand, and sat down on the chair. A long table separated them both. J threw his legs up on the table and crossed them over. Not taking his eyes of Jonny.

Frost withdrew his hand awkwardly and slowly sat down in his chair, opposite the Joker.

"Joker, thank you for meeting with me, I-" Jonny was instantly interrupted.

"Cut the bullshit pleasantries Frost. What do you want?" Joker snapped.

"I want to work for you." He said bluntly.

Joker burst out laughing, smacking his open plam on his leg. "Since when did you get a sense of humour Jonny?" He laughed harder.

"Joker, I'm being serious, let me work for you. I know how long you've wanted to recruit me." Frost said.

Joker stopped laughing, his face growing dark. "How can I take a rat like you seriously? How can I take someone who works for Crane seriously?" He pulled his legs off the table and leant forward. "You expect me to believe, that this isn't just a ploy for you to get into my ranks and feed Crane information? I know you Jonny, I know your motives. And your lack of loyalty is notorious."

"My 'lack of loyalty.' As you put it, is the reason I'm sitting in front of you offering my services. You and I both know that I'm the best in the business." Frost retorted.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Joker countered, his right hand resting on his loaded holster.

Frost's hand wandered down to his own holster, ready to make a move on the clown prince of crime.

"Because I can protect Harley and your Empire."

Joker moved his hand away from his holster slightly. "I said one reason, not two."

"Both one of the same." Jonny shrugged, noticing J's hand make it's way back to the table.

J laced his hands together, trying to read Frost's body language, to see if he was lying. "How do I know that your not going to go all 'double agent' on me?"

"Oh, I'll go all 'double agent' alright.. But not on you.. For you. If you hire me, I'll disclose all the information I have on Crane."

"Fine, you wanna work for me? Then well do this properly." Joker sat up straight in his seat, and gestured Jonny to do the same.

J pretended to shuffle some papers in his hands. He cleared his throat. "So Mr Frost, why do you want to work for me and my...Company?" Joker asked, in a professional manner.

Jonny caught onto his game pretty quickly, and played along. "Well Sir, I would rather work for a self confessed psychopath, than a delusional one. I can bring a unqiue set of skills to your.. Business. And increase your profit by an estimated... 89%."

"Your very confident in that fact I see.. But looking at your resume, you don't have any good references or even a good track record with commitment to your employers. Why would I employ someone who has commitment issues?" Joker raised a brow.

"If your reading my file then you would of noticed that no job of mine has been left half done. I work for unofficial men of business, hence the lack of a good reference. But a criminal mastermind such as yourself, knows that already." Jonny answered, giving the Joker a satisfying smirk.

Joker nodded. "And where do you see yourself in 5 years time Mr Frost?"

"I see myself, dragging my arse outta a whore's bed, answering a call from my long term boss. Putting my boxers on back to front in a hurry, because I don't wanna be late for him." Jonny chuckled, realising how true that would be. "Plus in 5 years time, I imagine myself rolling in hard, well earned cash, nursing the mother of all hangovers on a Monday morning. After playing Poker with my Boss and beatin' him, hands down."

"Well that's where your wrong Jonny... Because, One - You will never beat me at Poker. And two, If we do play Poker it will be on a Friday night not a Sunday night." He scoffed.

Frost laughed. The atmosphere was suddenly lighter, more calm.

"I still don't trust you." Joker said breaking the light echo of laughter.

"What would make you trust me?" Frost asked.

"Tell me what Crane's plan is, where he's hiding and why he's not rotting in the rubble of his lab."

Jonny didn't hesitate in telling him everything he knew. It was exactly the same thing he had told Harley only a few hours ago. And by the end of the conversation, the Joker knew Crane's whereabouts and his plans.

As Jonny spoke more in depth about Crane, J was already planning his revenge. He needed to act sooner rather than later. Before his henchmen got picked off one by one and before they came for Harley and eventually, himself.

"-But none of that will happen now, because you've got me." Jonny explained.

"You haven't got the job yet Frost." He snapped. Joker rubbed his forehead, trying to make sense of all the information he'd been given. "We need to move quickly, he may be a coward and incredibly delusional, if he thinks he can take down my Empire. But he'll know you've switched sides."

Noticing J say the word 'we' Jonny quipped a reply. "I thought you said I didn't have the job yet."

Joker shot his cloudy eyes up at Frost. "Careful Frost. Your on a probationary contract only. It can easily be terminated if I see fit." Joker placed his index finger on his holster, and visibly tapped it.

"When do I start?"

 _ **So I hope ya'll like this one.. I can't believe how quickly the new SS air date is. I am so pumped!**_

 _ **RoyalFlushGang- This weather has me dying! My workplace has no air-con so I'm sweating like a fat kid in a cake shop on a daily basis! I'm so ready for this all to be over. It's not that I'm completely against sunshine and happiness but seriously? I am dead. I look like a burnt piece of sweaty toast (Sorry for the vivid description.) Please let it be cooler soon! I can't cope! Haha. Every time I see a promo clip or trailer for SS I squeal like a kid who's about to be given a lollypop! My excitement for this movie is unhealthy! Harley defiantly grew some balls in the last chapter! I think Ivy (Like the rest of us) was too busy waiting to see what was going to happen to intervene. But if my friend ditched me like that, we'd be having serious words after. So Jonny is now team Joker! Whooo! And he owes a lot of that to our Harleykins! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you xx**_

 _ **Jargot- Swear down my Imagination went into overdrive writing Joker in his sweatpants and rippling muscles! Holy Hell! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Haha! xoxoxoxox**_

 _ **MissMansfield- Frost is like a rash, he grows on you and you just have to accept the fact he's gunna be there! lol. Harley defiantly got balsy in the last chapter and she will in future chapters as well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, love ya xxx**_

 _ **423bluerose423- Damn Jerry and his cock blocking! I hope you liked this chapter! xoxox**_

 _ **CrystalFalls1987- I hope you enjoyed CH21! Harls ain't in trouble yet, but I'm sure she will be! xxxxx**_

 _ **yellowrose- I love the song 'Porcelain black- One woman army' I agree! Totally Harley! If she got a solo movie, I'd be disappointed if they didn't interpret this in some way! This has given my inspiration**_ _ **for a few fics that I could incorporate it into! Thank you! I hope you like this chapter! Love you xox**_

 _ **Buggy- J is gunna flip his shit when he finds out! The IMBD trailer had me squealing! I seriously cannot wait! OMG! Love ya xoxoxox**_

 _ **Guest- I have been toying with the idea to incorporate these two major storylines, but I'm not confident in my writing ability to pull it off just quite yet. I'm gunna have to go back to classic JxHQ to translate it into the SS versions of the couple! But I am seriously considering it. Death in the family is defiantly my favourite hands down, though I will be watching the 'Killing Joke.' when the new version comes out! Which I'm hyped for! Which ones your fav? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you xxx**_

 _ **Thank you so much for your Favs, Follows and Reviews! Your feedback gives me inspiration! If you haven't reviewed before, I'd love to hear your opinion! I hope you enjoyed it and CH22 will be on it's way soon! Love each and every one of you! xxx**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been a long wait, I've been to busy drowning in the sun and the new SS footage (More on that at the bottom of the page.)**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter! xx**_

"So.. I got some smoke bombs, grenades, some old school Joker toxin, a couple of cork pistols and two bayonets just in case.. Anything else you can think of Red?" Harley asked over the phone. She was standing in the cellar, looking at a wooden crate that she had filled with equipment.

"Harley I don't think we'll need bayonets, it's 2016 not 1916." Pam retorted.

"Don't knock it Pam. Because when I shout 'Fix Bayonets' you'll be sorry."

Pam laughed, then stopped realising that she was being deadly serious.

Harley walked over towards an old dusty dining room table, which was stuck in the corner of the cellar. Taking the heavy crate with her, Harley placed it on top of the polished wooden surface.

Noticing the thick dust that now coated the previously dark mahogany table, Harley pressed her left index finger into the dust and drew a perfect heart shape with 'J+HQ' written inside of it.

Looking at her masterpiece, Harley sighed. "J's hiding something from me Red, I can feel it."

"Your just being paranoid Hun. He's always valued work over you. I don't know why your suddenly so suprised."

"He doesn't - He didn't.. Not always, we used to go out to clubs, go dancing, drinking and have fun. We spent time together regardless to wether he was at work or not. But ever since all this Crane business has started up, he's been more distant. Working more often, going on secret meetings and- Urg, I dunno, maybe he knows what we're up to, maybe he's-

"-Harley stop. If J knew what we were planning, surely he would of put a stop to it by now?"

"Last time I lied to him, he pretended he didn't know about it, just to catch me out. You didn't see his face today Pam. The way he looked at me when he saw the bruises on my arm, the way he looked at me when I busted my knuckles... It was like he was putting the pieces together." Harley's voice began to go shakey with tears.

"He doesn't know. You wanna know why? Because if he did, he would of marched over to my place and cut me into tiny little peices by now. He warned me about the consequences if I ever dragged you into danger... I'm telling you Harley, If he knew, I would be dead by now."

Harley took some deep calming breaths. "Yeah.. Right...Okay, Okay, maybe you have a point. God this needs to be over. It's tearing me apart."

"I know Hun. It will be soon I promise, as soon as we find out if Jonny is on team Joker or not. Once we know that, then we can make our move."

Harley walked over towards a plain looking baseball bat, leaning against the wall. She picked it up and tested it's weight in her right hand. "I'm not waiting for Frost to decide which team he's gunna bat for..." She stopped realising what she'd just said. "Wrong phrase of words but y'know what I mean."

Ivy laughed. "Yeah Harls, I know what you mean."

Harley smiled whilst twisting the wooden bat around her fingers. She liked the way it felt in her hands, it gave her a sense of good old fashioned raw power. Harley walked back over to the table and placed the baseball bat in the crate along with the other items.

"Tonight Pam. I want this over by tonight."

"Tonight!? Are you fucking crazy!?" Pam shouted down the phone.

"Well it's not medically proven but my own diagnosis suggests that I am borderline insa-."

"-YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Pam spat.

"Look Red, I'm not wasting another moment. We've got our equipment and more than enough information. What else are we waiting for? We've got the green light, so lets go!" Harley argued.

"Harley we don't have a solid plan, we can't just go in there guns blazing!"

"Not my problem, it was your job to make a plan, if you haven't done that by now then that's your issue. I'm doing this tonight Pam. With or without you." Harley snapped.

There was a few moments of silence over the phone before Pam eventually responded. "Fine... But you need to make peace with the fact that without a plan, we could get caught or... Even killed."

"I made peace with that fact ages ago. I would rather something happen to me, than to Mr J. I wish you could just understand that."

Pam sighed. "I do understasnd, I just don't understand why you'd put your life on the line for that man. He wouldn't do the same for you."

"He would and besides, even if he didn't it wouldn't matter, because I'm in love with him. End of."

"You have blind faith in love Harley Quinn." Pam muttered.

Harley rolled her eyes. "Are you with me or not?"

"I'm not letting you face Crane alone."

"That's settled then." Harley held the phone inbetween her ear and her shoulder and picked up the wooden crate. She carried up the stairs and towards her car. "Suit up and I'll pick you up at midnight tonight."

"I'll be ready." Pam answered, and then the line went dead.

Harley pocketed her phone walked towards the garage. She opened up the boot of her R8 and placed the wooden crate inside. She looked over her bounty and smiled to herself. "Watch out Crane. I'm coming for you."

Hours had passed since the phone call and Harley was now standing in front of her full length bedroom mirror. She was wearing the outfit that the Joker had brought her almost 12 months ago, the outfit that she only wore on jobs. Jobs with him.

Her hot pants, fishnets and Nike heels hadn't really seen the light of day since her suspension and now it was time to take them for a ride.

After securing her pink pigtail in a red hairband, Harley stepped over towards the wardrobe and pulled out her jacket. Dusting off the shoulders, she slipped it on. Feeling the padded silk consume her 'Daddy's Lil Monster.' T-shirt.

It was now 23:10pm, Harley had some errands to run before embarking on her battle with Crane.

She walked over to the bedside table and picked up an envelope, Harley slipped it into her inside jacket pocket along with her phone.

Now ready, Harley walked towards the bedroom door, she turned around and smiled. The realisation of the fact that she might not ever see this place again hit her like a bus. Their bedroom that they shared night after night. The memories of their time together in this room came flooding back. The night he kidnapped her, the night she gave herself completely to him, the goofy playful moments they'd have; the constant arguments that occured within these walls, and the incredible, mindblowing make up sessions they would have afterwards. And if this mission where to fail, she would never experience them again.

A single tear fell from her eye as she switched off the light. Harley closed the door behind her, hoping it wouldn't be the last time that she would do so.

Harley slowly walked towards the garage and took in every last detail of her home. Once she got to her car, she put the key in the ignition and made her way to the first stop on her list.

The matte black Audi R8 rolled to a stop outside the King of Diamonds club. She hadn't stepped foot inside this place since her first encounter with Jonathan Crane, and she wasn't planning to. Harley pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey P! It's Harley. Yeah, It's been a long time. Could you do me a favour and come outside to the carpark? I need to speak to you and I don't really want to come inside. Okay? Thank you. Bye."

Seconds later, Pearl walked out of the club's double doors. She was dressed in an elegant, below the knee green silk dress, clutching a white fur coat tightly around her body, protecting herself from the bitter cold breeze. Pearl walked towards the car, squinting her eyes to see where Harley was, She smiled when the R8 that was sitting in front of her, flash it's headlights.

She carefully walked around the car and slipped into the passanger seat.

"Harley! My darling! It's been a long time!" Pearl embraced Harley in big hug.

"I've missed you Mrs P." Harley said, hugging her back.

Pearl felt something warm splash onto her shoulder. She pulled away and looked up and Harley's wet eyes. "Harley? What's wrong?"

Harley weakly smiled. "Nothing Mrs P. I'm just so happy to see you."

"Oh darling, don't cry." Pearl got a handkerchief out from her pocket and licked the corner to wipe away Harley's smudged mascara.

"Sorry. I just-"

"Did you want me to get the Joker? He's in a meeting right now, but I'm sure he won't be long. I could fix you up your favourite cocktail and we could have a proper catch up while we wait?" Pearl offered.

Harley smiled and took Pearls hand. "That sounds lovely Mrs P, but I can't stay. Anyway, I didn't want the see J, I wanted to speak to you."

"Harley? What is it? Your worrying me.." She said.

"I er, well there's a-"

"Take your time." She squeezed Harley's hand.

"It's nothing to worry about P honest. I just wanted to see you. I wanted to ask a favour."

"What favour? Your not breaking up with Joker are you? Because I'll tell your right now young lady, I won't let that happen. I-

"-No, no. I'm not breaking up with him, I love the idiot too much." Harley reassured her.

Pearl sighed with relief. "Thank god, well if it's not that then what is it darling?"

"I want you to give this to J." Harley put her right hand into the interior pocket of her jacket, and pulled out the envelope. "Don't give it to him now, just keep it safe until the moment is right.."

Pearl took the envelope, and studied it. "Harley? What is this?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you give it to him, if something happens to m-" Harley stopped, she had already revealed too much.

"Harley, what are you saying?" Pearl asked. Harley didn't say anything. "Harley, what's going on?"

"Just-" Harley took a shakey breath and clutched Pearl's hand. "-Just please give him the letter if I.. If I don't come home tomorrow. Okay?"

A tear slipped from Pearl's eye. "No Harley. Whatever the hell is going on, J can help."

"Not this time." Harley shook her head.

"I refuse to believe that. J has always does his best for you. He can help you. Keep you safe." Pearl snapped.

"No he can't, it's not my safety that you should be concerned about, it's his. I'm doing this for him. To protect him."

"Joker can look after himself, if anything happened to you, and I let you go.. I couldn't live with that. It's unfair of you to ask me to do this. I won't." Pearl shoved the letter back into Harley's hands. "I'm calling him, before you do something stupid."

Harley saw Pearl get her phone out of her pocket. She grabbed it quickly. "Pearl please. He can't know. He'll get himself killed. And neither of us want that. Let me keep him safe." Harley gave Pearl back her phone, along with the letter. "This is just a precaution. Everyone has a ghost letter in this line of work. Hell, they even do it in the military."

"But-" Pearl tried to protest, but Harley cut her off.

"-Just promise me okay?"

She sighed "I promise." Pearl hugged her tightly, feeling her sob against her shoulder. "There's no talking you out of this is there?"

"No chance."

Pearl pulled away and looked into Harley's shining blue eyes. "If I can't make you reconsider, then you'll have to make me a promise, promise me that you'll be careful. If anything happened to you Harley, it would break him."

"I'll be careful, I promise." Harley reassured her. "Thank you. For everything Mrs P."

Pearl smiled and rubbed another stray tear away from Harley's face. "It's my pleasure sweetie." She turned towards the car door and opened it.

Harley called after her. "Mrs P? One last favour.. Could you send Ruby out here please? I-Err- Just want to apologise for J's behaviour earlier."

"Of course." Pearl genlty closed the door and walked off back into the club.

A few moments later, Ruby emerged wearing practically nothing and clutching her bandaged wrist.

Harley quickly jumped out of the car and approached her slowly. They stood face to face in front of each other.

Just as Ruby was about to open her mouth, it was forced shut by Harley's fist smashing into the side of her face. Ruby cried out and was sent crumbling down to the cold concrete floor.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Harley shouted, spitting on Ruby as she struggled to get to her feet.

"Your pathetic." Harley muttered, as she turned back to her car.

Watching the angry blonde walk away, Ruby began to sob.

Harley rolled down her window and laughed. She slowly drove past Ruby and did a deliberate wheel spin just to frighten the girl even more.

Errands now done, Harley sped of into the night. Ready to take Crane head on.

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this, apologies again for the long wait. Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **That Suicide Squad footage/trailer/TV Spots and clip have me screaming! I was at work when they uploaded 'The Joker' trailer and I had to dash of into the bathroom just to watch it, there was no way on god's good earth that I was going to get through my shift without watching it! That kiss was heart melting. I cannot even describe my excitement! AMAZING! The whole thing was amazing. When Joker said 'Where is she?' Oh my god, you cannot deny that he is loosing his shit without her. She must of been missing a long time because her hair (when she's in the birdcage) is really long and her pink and blue is fading? He looks so messed up in that ring of weapons. And did you guys notice the Babygrows? My mind cannot cope.**_

 _ **Anyway, now for the reviews-**_

 _ **RoyalFlushGang- The weather is slightly more cooler now, but I still have my bedroom fan on fall blast, just so I can sleep. The film is so close now that these past couple of days is going to be torture! I love Pearl too! I think we needed someone in the story that both Joker and Harley could confide in and rely on. We all need a Pearl in our lives. I'm glad you noticed the BTAS reference, I've been waiting ages to use it and just couldn't resist! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for your continued support! Love you! xxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **CrystalFalls1987- Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one. xxxxxx**_

 _ **DonnaJossee- Joker needs a reality check. Haha. Jonny is going to prove himself to J in the upcoming chapters and I'm sorry he had to man handle your wife, but we got to see Harley's badass moves! lol. Pearl is a peach! I love writing her. Joker is just about to realise how much he's been neglecting Harley and hopefully sort his shit out! I have to apologise for not reviewing your recent chapters. I've got a new laptop now so that won't be an issue anymore. So now I'm going to publish this.. Do my pile of washing up and binge read your fic! I LOVE YOU XXXXXXX**_

 _ **MissMansfield- J is like the son Pearl never had, I enjoy writing her! Those trailers had me screaming! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! love ya xxxx**_

 _ **yellowrose- Tumblr.. OH MY GOD. You have opened my eyes to a world of wonders! I made an account called 'MabelMadnessff' it's amazing. The blog you recommended.. I AM OBSESSED! You have created a tumblr monster haha. Bud and Lou are going to be featured in my next fics, don't worry I love those little mutts as well! I love you chic! hope you enjoyed this xxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Ellekacy- Hey! I'm so happy you reviewed! Thank you so much! I'm glad your enjoying the story so far! I am dying until the film comes out and I have to tell you I almost 'swooned' when I saw the clip of J+HQ kissing, I'm still grinning like an idiot because of it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What did you think of the new footage? Love ya xxxxxxxx**_

 _ **M.A- I'm so glad your enjoying this fic! Haha I'm totally hating on my boyf too. Haha. I'm glad your enjoying this fic and thank you for reviewing! Love you x**_

 _ **Fra-chan-18 - Awh your too sweet! Thank you so much! Did you see the new SS footage? What did you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love ya x**_

 _ **Buggy- Don't worry gal, I will be writing the J+HQ fics for as long as I can, the new film is totally going to give me new inspiration! THAT KISS OMFG I DIED. I LITERALLY DIED. I'M STILL GRINNING LIKE AN IDIOT EVERYTIME I THINK ABOUT IT. OMG. He was totally loving that kiss. Holy mackerel. They are so cute together, I will ship them forever! I don't have insta sadly, but I do now have Tumblr, my username is mabelmadnessff. If you have Tumblr, I'll totally follow you chic! I hope you enjoyed CH22. Love ya xxxx**_

 _ **Guest- Thank you! I don't know about you.. But that killing Joke BG+BW ship.. I am not down for, it just seems plain wrong, but I might be pleasantly surprise when I see the film. I have no idea when it's coming out but I will defiantly be giving it a watch! What is your opinion on the ship? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOURLOVE AND SUPPORT, it means everything to me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! love ya xx**_

 _ **Hogandaz21- No apology needed! I've been neglecting FF of late, so I know how busy life can get! I'm glad your liking the progression of Harley and Joker, things are finally heating up and the battle will come very soon. Jerry needs his balls cut off with a blunt spoon lol. I am so pumped for this movie! AHHH! hat did you think of the footage? I died. lol. Thank you so much! love ya xxxxxx**_

 _ **Guest- Thank you for reviewing and letting me know your thoughts, I hope you like the story and the forthcoming chapters! I'm sorry if the Sex scenes are spoiling this fic for you. I will write warning signs when there are more scenes so you can skip them with ease. Thank you so much for your reviews! I enjoy the feedback! I hope you liked this chapter! xxxxx**_

 _ **chrissymgh- Thank you for reviewing! I love to hear feedback from my readers! I agree! Harley needs to get some credit for putting her life on the line for her fella! Hopefully she'll get it soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **423bluerose432- Harley is always in trouble haha, things are getting serious now, so J will put 2+2 together! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love ya xxxxxxx**_

 _ **HornedGoddess- I loved writing the Jonny and Harley scene! She is so badass! that cc footage had me dying! OH MY GOD. what do you think of the new scenes? Hope you enjoyed CH22 LOVE YA XXXXX**_

 _ **DocQuinn- I love Pearl too, she is the voice of reason! Nothing like a good ol' binge read to keep up to date, I'm just about to do that to DonnaJossee's fic and boy I'm grabbing the popcorn for it! I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reviewing! xxxxxxx**_

 _ **Thank you for reviewing and your favs and follows! you guys are amazing! What did you think of the footage? every time I look on my phone there seems to be a new clip or interview. I love it, its like tearing a corner off of a large Christmas days before the 25th. sneak peaks are what I live for**_

 _ **LOVE YOU GUYS XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hellooo! So it's almost 9 days until Suicide Squad film comes out in good Ol'England and I'm pumped! I still can't get over that kiss! (Squealing fangirl moment.)**_

 _ **So here is CH23- I hope you like it!**_

Pearl paced the floor behind the bar, tapping the envelope that Harley had given her in her right hand. Although Harley had given her the letter under strict instructions, she couldn't help but feel like the Joker needed to be involved. Harley had changed his life for the better. Despite only being with him for a short while.

Pearl had watched the Joker change as a person and become more of a level headed criminal, rather than just a madman chasing a guy in a Bat suit.

The Joker had done so much for her since her husband Robert had died. She was in a bad place and contemplated ending her own life, just so she could be reunited with her lost love. The Joker took her in and set her up with a career, purpose and sense of belonging. He always showed her with respect made sure that she was well looked after.

Although she was pretty confident that he wouldn't go down the same spiral of despair like she did, Pearl knew for sure that if anything did happen to Harley, he would take blame himself, and become even more dangerous to everything and everyone around him.

She couldn't just stand there and watch it happen, especially if she knew that the Joker could stop it.

"He needs to know." Pearl muttered to herself. She clutched the letter tight in her hand and made an instant beeline for the staircase, she raced up as quickly as she could.

She stood outside the door and braced herself. Raising her fist, Pearl knocked on the door.

A harsh knocking sound vibrated through the wooden door frame. Pearl heard the distinctive sound of a screeching chair leg grate against the floor and then the door suddenly flew open.

Joker's face met her and it quickly changed from a dark frown to a polite smile. "Pearl. What can I do for you? I thought I told you that I was not to be disturbed."

She fumbled with the corner of the envelope, trying to figure out how she was going to tell him. "I'm sorry Mr Joker, but there's something you need to know. It's a matter of the highest importance."

Joker nodded slightly and stepped forward, shutting the door on Jonny, who was still sitting in his chair. "Make it quick." J gently pulled her to one side, and waited for her to speak.

"It's-It's Harley.." She stuttered, she'd never been nervous around the Joker before, but when she said those few words his face changed into something she'd never seen before. It was terrifying.

"What about Harley?" Joker growled.

"She gave me this." Pearl said. His eyes wandered down to the crumpled up envelope that Pearl was holding. He made out the words 'Puddin' written in Harley's handwriting.

He snatched it from Pearl and looked up at her, expecting an explanation.

"She stopped by and told me to give you this if-if something where to happen to her tonight, she's gone out- She was acting weird J, I'm scared that she's in danger." Pearl saw his face drop, his hands began to shake. "I tried to talk her out of it but-. I tried, I-"

He silenced her by grabbing the envelope harshly from her grip. He ripped open the envelope open and threw it to the floor. Clutching the letter in his hand, he began to read it.

 _Puddin'_

 _If your reading this then I'm sorry. You've probably come to the conclusion by now that I'm not around anymore._

 _I know your angry right now, and rightly so, but please remember that I did it to protect you, not to deceive you. I did it so that you could go on ruling your Empire, without the worry of it being conquered by an undeserving, second rate criminal with a fear fetish. I love you too much to let that happen._

 _I don't think I've ever said this to you before, and that's partly because whenever I tried, your charm, wit and humor would always distract me. So now is my opportunity to tell you._

 _When we first met back at Arkham I was instantly attracted to you. Not just the physical but your mind too, your fantastic, inspiring and complicated mind. You had a way of making me feel at ease, even though I was sitting at table, in front of the most notorious, criminal mastermind that the world has ever, and will ever see._

 _Although I bring it up in almost every argument we have.. I have to admit that, you kidnapping me was the best thing that has ever happened to me, you showed me the path to true happiness, you set me free and made me see the world as it truly is. You made my whole world better Puddin' and I owe you everything. I'm just sorry I couldn't return the favor. I just hope this was enough._

 _I'm not going to write a huge speech about regret, because I don't regret a single moment that I've had with you, not even the arguments, because they made us stronger, they brought us closer together and without the huge bust ups, threats and sometimes punch ups, we wouldn't be as strong as we are now._

 _We've been through some rough times but also some good, I think we can both agree that it was more good than bad. I will cherish those memories forever, in this life and the next. Your are the missing piece of me and I'm glad I took the rash impulse of leaving my gymnastics scholarship to study psychiatry, I'm glad I packed up my life and moved to Gotham and I'm sure as hell glad that I met you._

 _Please don't blame yourself for what's happened, or Pam. It was my decision and mine alone. And hopefully it was a success. If it wasn't I'm sorry, I never could get anything right. And I don't know why you put up with me sometimes. You always did have patience with me, not matter how many times I screwed up or let you down._

 _You have to know that I never intended on lying to you again, especially after last time. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.. I can just imagine you now, telling yourself that you don't have a heart. But I know you do, because you shared it with me._

 _I'm sorry if you think this letter is some kind of cop-out for not facing your directly, but I knew you'd talk me out of it and go to face Crane alone. But that's what he wanted and I'll be damned before I let him get to you._

 _But there is a bright side to all this... I'll get to meet your 'Dad' I'm told he's the top geezer in the underworld. Plus, it will be to hot in Hell to do any cooking, so I'll have a good excuse to order the Chinese. I promise I won't eat it all before you get here._

 _I'll wait for you Puddin' however long it takes. I'll wait for you to come back to me._

 _I love you so much._

 _Yours forever,_

 _\- Harley Quinn. x_

Joker stood there frozen. He didn't move, didn't blink or even breath. He just stared at the fragile piece of paper in his hands.

"Joker?" Pearl put her hand on his shoulder. "Joker, what does it say?"

He looked up at her. Pearl met his eyes and instantly grew worried, she grabbed the paper from his hand and read it over. She read the words with tears rolling down her cheeks, she looked up at the Joker after reading it. He was still standing there with a blank expression.

Then his face changed.

Joker grabbed Pearl by the shoulders. "Did she say where she was going?" He growled.

"No, I don't think so I-"

"You don't think so?!" He shouted as shook her back and forth. "Where did she go?!" He pushed her back against the wall and his face grew darker, like he was possessed. "DAMMIT PEARL, ANSWER ME!"

She was shaking, he'd never acted like this with her before. He was capable of anything in this state. "I don't know I-"

Pearl was cut off when the conference room door swung open, Frost was standing there holding a gun. Assessing the situation immediately, he put it back in his holster and rushed towards J, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him away from Pearl.

"What the fuck is going on boss!?" He shouted confused.

Joker pushed Frost away and straightened his jacket. He grabbed the letter from Pearl and threw it at Jonny. He read it, then glanced up at J. It became clear to him in that moment that Joker and Harley where not working together to defeat Crane, even thought that was his initial thought. She had been working solo with Poison Ivy to protect the Joker.

The Joker began to pace, trying to calm himself. Everything was making sense now, the bruises, the frequent phone calls with Pam, and even her busted knuckles.

J lent against the wall and ran his hand through his hair. He went over the events from the past few days, trying to see if he'd missed anything. And he had. _The blood in the sink_.

Everything fell into place, Harley had been planning this for a long time. If he'd just paid her a little more attention then maybe she wouldn't be doing this. She wouldn't be trying to prove herself.

Frost turned his attention to Pearl who was visibly shaking. "How long has it been since she gave you the letter?" He asked calmly.

"About 10 minutes ago." She sobbed, and looked over at J. "Joker I'm sorry, I tried my best, she was insistent, I couldn't stop her."

Joker snapped his head round to her. "You didn't try hard enough. You should of called me, what the fuck do I pay you for if you can't even use simple common sense!" He walked towards her, pointing a finger in her direction. "If anything happens to her. I swear to god you'll wish that you'd-"

Frost stepped inbetween the Joker and Pearl, shielding her. "Cool it J, there's no point focusing on what should of happened. Instead we need to be focusing on what we should do now. The longer we stay here and play the blame game, the more likely you'll be reading that letter for real!"

Joker backed away and slammed his fist into the nearby wall. He repeatedly threw his fist into the plaster, growling in anger. He stopped when he felt a delicate hand grasp his shoulder. He turned around.

"I am sorry." Pearl whispered. Joker saw her bruised shoulders from where he'd grabbed her with force. He closed his eyes and dropped his head so that his forehead was now resting on hers.

"I know." He replied, trying to calm his angered state, he was no use to Harley like this.

Pearl placed her hands either side of his head and kissed his forehead. "Go find her and bring her home."

He nodded slowly, bringing his head back up. Joker looked at Frost who was now holding out J's revolver for him to take. He grabbed it and secured into his holster.

J turned towards the stairs. "Let's go."

Frost practically had to run down the stairs to keep up with him, he could still hear Pearl crying behind him as they left her in the corridor.

Once Jonny had caught up, he followed J out towards the car park. He saw the Joker's eyes narrow on a set of tire marks that where printed onto the concrete. Joker smiled briefly.

"Boss what's the plan?" Frost asked, as they approached the Lamborghini.

"Kill Crane, kill Pam and then Harley. If she ain't dead already she'll wish she was by the time I get my hands on her." Joker said, unlocking his Lambo. Jonny walked round to the passenger side. But was stopped by the Joker's glare.

"What do you think your doing Frost?"

"Err? Getting in the car boss." He replied.

"I don't think so. Get in your own car." Joker spat.

Not wanting to irritate him further, Jonny walked over to his silver Mercedes. He was desperate to say something to J about his meeting with Harley earlier that day, but it would only rile him up. If Joker found out that Frost knew, he would be a dead man for sure. And if J liked it or not, he needed Jonny to keep him in check. Frost didn't even want to think about what would of happened if he hadn't of intervened earlier with Pearl.

Frost yelled over the roof of his car. "Where are we headed?"

Joker glanced down at the tire tracks. "By the looks of this little token of vandalism... We head North, until I say so."

"Copy that Boss." Frost said, settling into his car seat.

Joker settled into his own car and roared the Lamborghini to life. He wasted no time in setting off onto the roads of Gotham. Following the ghost trail of his girlfriend Harley Quinn.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" Pam asked, she glanced at Harley who had her eyes focused on the road ahead.

"For the last time yes. If you keep asking me, I'm gunna kick you out of this car." Harley said, tightening her hands on the wheel.

"Okay sorry. I just want to make sure, it's not too late y'know."

"I know your concerned, but we can do this Pam. The two of us against Crane and his minions.. I like those odds." Harley smiled.

Ivy shifted in her seat. "Yeah.. The two of us.."

Harley eased of the gas pedal and turned her attention to Pam "Red? You ain't hiding something from me are ya?"

"Nothing bad, there's just something that I may have neglected to tell you?"

"And what's that?" Harley tried to speak calmly but Pam could hear her sharp undertone.

"Promise you won't fly off the handle okay? I did it for our own benefit. I did it so we might have a small chance of getting out of this thing alive."

"Spit it out Pam before your the one flying off the handle, and by that I mean this car door handle." Harley snapped, although she didn't know what Pam was about to say, she couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"Well.." Ivy took a deep breath. "Since I wasn't prepared with a plan, I had to improvise and let's just say.. we have another pair of hands to even the playing field."

Harley's jaw dropped. "You hired someone!? And you didn't think to tell me!? Who is it!?"

"I knew you'd disapprove." Pam argued back. "That's why I kept it from you."

"Who. Is. It?" She asked again.

"Someone who knows how to slip in and out of places undetected. She knows the streets of Gotham better than anyone else I know... We're gunna need her-"

"Her? Who is she?" Harley started to mental flick through all the female villains she knew, who fitted the description. Then it clicked. "It's Kyle isn't it, it's fucking Selina Kyle."

"From your tone, I'm guessing you don't like her."

"Don't like her!? Bloody hell Pam, she's slept with Batman more times than I've had hot meals. That bitch cannot be trusted." Harley shouted.

"She's over him. She's a villain in her own right, just like us. You don't have to like her Harley, you just have to suck it up and accept that the two of us ain't gunna be enough. It's our best option for success. I didn't do it for your approval. I did it for your- our safety." Pam retorted. "I'm fine with a bit of risk Harley, but I will not sacrifice my life or watch you die, just to protect the Joker. This is our best shot."

Harley tensed her jaw, she knew that Pam was right, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy about the whole situation. She had never met Selina personally but she knew that her and the Bats where seeing each other. Regardless to whether they where currently rolling in the hay or not. The likely hood of Batman compromising their mission had shot up dramatically.

"If I end up in Arkham or Blackgate tonight because you thought it would be a good idea to trust a pussycat, then I will never forgive you Pam."

"I would rather you in a straight jacket, than bleeding out on the floor with Crane standing over your lifeless body." Pam said sincerely. "If you where in my position, you'd do the same damn thing."

Harley understood, but she still wasn't happy about it. At least if Batman did show up, she might make it out of there alive..

 _ **I hope ya'll enjoyed this Chapter, things are being set into motion now that the Joker knows what's going on...**_

 _ **Neddyboop- Thank you so much! I'm glad you've been enjoying it as much as I have writing it! THANK YOU! X**_

 _ **stellaabigail1- Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one x**_

 _ **yellowrose- Oh my god, what is your Tumblr name and I shall follow you immediately! The car chase scence was excellent! When the Joker said 'We have got company' and then he leaned over to Harley! Sweet Jesus I almost died! I cannot even describe my addiction with Tumblr right now! Thank you so much for suggesting it! I am totally jealous of your JXHQ blanket and a Harley pillow omg. I have been slacking on getting merchandise for the film. I only have a tiny little Joker keying but he takes pride of place next to my house key so that's ok! I'm going to get myself a t-shirt and a poster! Love you chic! xxxxxxxx**_

 _ **RoyalFlushGang- It's raining as I'm writing this! YAY! I am no longer sweating like a pig. I hope you got your Joker fix from this chapter! It was a bit emotional for him, but he's back on form and ready to kill. Pearl had it pretty tough in this chapter, but their relationship is not broken I promise you that. he's just angry at the whole situation. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for your review chic! Love you xx**_

 _ **Sam- I have to admit I did get a tiny bit emotional when writing the previous scene with Harley and Pearl, not to mention writing the letter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know your thoughts. xx**_

 _ **Ellekacy- Don't apologize for long reviews! I love to read them! I hope this chapter wasn't to sad for you, I did get a little emotional when writing out the letter. I couldn't resist but to add Harley punching Ruby, she deserved it haha! I've now seen all the footage and I can safley say that it has increased my excitement! I can't cope! the car chase and the kiss are by far my favorite clips! too cute! I hope you liked CH23! LOVE YA XXXXX**_

 _ **Fra-chan-18 - No September!? Why? I promise you I will try my best not to spoil anything! Those baby clothes have me guessing.. The theory of them actually having a kid for the movie is a bit far fetched for me, even though they do have a daughter in the comics. Maybe they where planning on having a child? Or Harley miscarried? Who knows, I just can't wait for all my questions to be answered when the movie finally comes! Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Love ya x**_

 _ **HornedGoddess- I till can't get over that kiss FML! It still brings a smile to my face! I agree we need to see more JXHQ moments in the film and i'm sure it won't disappoint! Joker texting Harley is too cute! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! love you xoxo**_

 _ **Hogandaz21-SHIT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN! J has figured it all out, he's not happy with Harlequin not one bit. Jonny is amazing, I love writing him and Pearl. They keep the Joker under control without him actually realizing it. Pearl loves them both too much to let anything happen to them. The new clips had me dying and I can't wait for the film. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! Love you! xoxox**_

 _ **loreenagrgoddess- Thank you so much for your review! I hope you enjoyed CH23. Joker has f***ed up and he know it. But he only has himself to blame. Love ya xxx**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey guys, I had this chapter ready for last night, but when I hit the upload button the whole thing wiped itself... But it's here now, so I hope you enjoy it!**_

"-She's the most reckless, stupid, irresponsible, careless human being I've ever met!" Joker shouted down the phone.

Frost rolled his eyes, he instantly regretted hooking up their phones to communicate. The Joker hadn't stopped rambling since they got in the car. Jonny was half tempted just to hang up the phone. The Joker probably wouldn't even notice even if he did, but it wasn't worth the risk.

"I knew that Poison bitch was up to something... I mean seriously, who becomes friends with someone who they met in a car park? She probably set the whole thing up! When I get my hands on her- I swear to god." He shouted.

"Boss-" Frost was cut off by Joker.

"Oh and if Harley thinks she's got off hook by writing me a stupid fucking letter, then she's mistaken. I'm gunna make sure she never leaves the house again- I'll chain her to the fucking floor!"

"But boss, that's the whole reason this all-" Frost was cut off again.

"I bet you any money Frost, when I find her, she''ll put her big blue eyes on me and say something stupid like 'Oh Mistah J, I did it for you, because I love you' Blah blah blah." Joker mocked in a Brooklyn accent.

"But that's the whole reason why she's doing this boss." Jonny tried to explain.

"Ha! If she loved me she wouldn't of done this, she wouldn't of left me or lied to me. Her motives are entirely selfish."

Jonny threw his arms up in the air and slammed them back down on the steering wheel in frustration. "If putting yourself in danger and risking your life just to protect someone you love is selfish. Then, how do you summarize what your doing now?" Frost snapped.

All of a sudden the Joker's purple Lamborghini screeched to a halt in front of him, almost sending Frost's car slamming into the back of car.

The driver door swung open and the Joker stepped out, he stormed towards Frost's Mercedes and opened the door. Before Jonny could even blink, Joker punched him hard in the face.

"In summary Jonny... I think they call that a punch in the face." He growled.

Jonny cursed and held his now bleeding nose. he'd hit him in the exact same place where Harley had thrown her fist earlier that day.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut Frost, unless you want me to add your name to the list of people I'm gunna kill tonight." The Joker didn't even wait for a response, he slammed the car door and walked back over to his Lamborghini.

Once seated he glanced in the rear-view mirror and caught the reflection of Jonny holding a bloodstained tissue to his face.

The Joker laughed. Starting his car back up, he continued to drive.

* * *

Harley had parked the matte black Audi R8 a couple of blocks away from the Iceberg lounge. They where now standing at the back of the car, waiting for the imminent arrival of Selina Kyle.

"She should be here soon." Pam told Harley, glancing around the dimly lit street.

"I'm ain't holding my breath." Harley muttered like a sulking child. She leant against the car, folding her arms across her chest.

Suddenly a loud 'thump' was heard. And both of their heads shot round towards one of the alleyways, where the source of the noise was coming from.

"She's here." Pam said, stepping towards the noise.

Harley rolled her eyes. "Great."

"Be nice!" Pam snapped, glancing behind her back to Harley.

She plastered a fake smile on her face and replied. "Aren't I always?"

A dark slender figure emerged from the shadows. "Ivy darling! Your looking as ravishing as ever." Selina's naturally seductive voice bounced off the walls.

"I would of said radish-ing, but whatever." Harley muttered quietly from afar.

Pam gave Harley another harsh look, then turned her head back round and smiled at her friend. "Selina, long time no see." They embraced in a hug, whilst Harley continued to watch from the car.

"I have to confess Pam, I was surprised to get your call. Going after Crane is a little out of character for you."

"You and I both know it's about time he was brought down a peg or two.. And Harley-" Pam gestured towards the rather bored looking blonde who was now leaning fully over the boot of the car. "-Gave me the prefect excuse."

Selina looked over at Harley. "So that's in infamous Harley Quinn.." She looked back round at Ivy. "Why are you teaming up with the Joker's girlfriend? You must have some kinda death wish.. I'm presuming the Joker doesn't know." She raised a brow.

"No.. But in my defense Sel, it was her idea. I'm just here to help her, even though I don't agree with her reasons. Joker can rot in hell for all I care."

"I heard that!" Harley shouted form a distance.

Pam shrugged."-Besides I thought you might like to come out and play after the whole 'Batman' situation."

Selina sighed, their break up was still a bit raw. "Well, it has been a long time since I've been able to sink my claws into a good job... Okay. Count me in." She smiled.

"I promise you won't regret this!" But somehow she knew she would. Pam instantly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her over towards Harley. "Harley, this is Selina."

Harley turned around and looked over at the woman standing in front of her. Selina was wearing a tight black wet-look leather cat suit, her cowl covered half of her face, just like Batman's did. Her piercing green eyes and red lips contrasted against her outfit beautifully.

"Harley Quinn, pleased to meetcha!" Harley said extending her hand out to shake. Pam glared at her, knowing her friendliness wasn't genuine.

Selina took her hand cautiously. "Pleasure." She replied sarcastically, knowing full well that she was going to regret helping out.

Pam noticed the immediate tension and decided to defuse it. "So, now that where all firm friends, how about we get started."

Harley turned around and popped the boot, a smile split across her face when she saw the weapons that she had collected.

All three girls leant their heads into the boot, inspecting the contents.

"Bayonets? Seriously?" Selina said with disbelief.

Harley shot her a dirty look. But when Pam caught her, she just smiled, like a child would if a parent had caught them making faces.

Ivy looked over to them both and reached into the car. "Now because of Crane's fear toxin, and the likelihood of him using it on us if where caught, I figured we would need something to avoid the whole 'dripping in sweat, reliving nightmares for his personal entertainment' scenario." Pam pulled out a sliver briefcase and unlocked it carefully. Inside there where two thick syringes full of a cloudy blue liquid. "I'm already immune to poisons and toxins, so I don't need the shot. But you two will."

Harley backed away, holding up her hands. "Oh hell no, I did not sign up for this.. I am not being used as a pin cushion."

Pam reached out to her. "Harley c'mon, it's not that bad."

"I'm sure the Joker's given you worse!" Selina quipped.

"Shut it Pussycat." Harley snapped.

Pam walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "It will just feel like a tiny little pinch. A tiny little pinch that could save your life."

"I'm all for a little bit of needle play, but it's the same width as a fucking pencil Pam. No way! I'll take my chances with Crane, thank you very much!"

During Harley's protest, Selina had picked up a syringe and uncapped it, she carefully slipped out of sight and crept up behind Harley.

"Harley your being ridiculous." Pam said, she noticed Selina approach from behind.

"No I'm not, I'm being completely rational. There is no way in hell that I'm goi- AHHHH!" Harley cried out in pain when she felt the thick cold steel enter her neck. The cool liquid shot into her blood stream and sent her stumbling backwards into Selina, she caught her almost instantly.

Pam walked over and tried to help Harley to her feet. "Sorry, I forgot to mention the temporary side affects include dizziness, blurred vision and vomiti-"

Pam stopped when Harley fell to her knees and vomited all over the floor, both the girls stepped back away from her. "Gross." Selina muttered.

Ivy turned towards her with a smile. "Your turn!"

A few minutes later, Harley was sitting on the hood of the car with her head hanging low, she had just expelled the last of her sickness and the temporary side affects of the anti-toxin where wearing off. Selina was also getting over the worst of it, she was leaning out of the passenger car door, staring at the concrete, trying to focus on the crumbling tarmac.

"How are you girls feeling?" Pam asked, she handed a bottle of water to Harley.

"I'm feeling like I want to punch you in the head. But I don't have the energy right now." Harley replied bitterly.

"I concur!" Selina shouted form the car.

"You'll feel like shit now but give it a couple of minutes and you'll be good as new."

"I don't believe you. That 'Tiny Pinch' felt like a knife in my neck!" Harley spat.

"Oh boo-hoo. You'll be thanking me later.."

Both Harley and Selina mumbled under their breath, Pam couldn't help but giggle.

Harley slid off the hood of the car and walked over towards the open boot, it was about tie that they loaded up their weapons. She already had her Ivory handled revolver in her holster but that wouldn't be enough. She strapped a knife to her thigh and another pistol. On her left thigh, she had fastened an ammo pocket, she filled it with magazine clips and bullets. All gold plated. Obviously.

Selina came up beside her and picked up a smoke grenade, knife and a few other gadgets. Pam did the same.

"Who brought the baseball bat?" Selina asked, picking it up.

"Me!" Harley snatched it back. " I know the word 'Bat' gets you excited but this thing is mine okay?"

"That was a low blow Harley." Pam snickered, seeing Selina's irritated face.

Sel pushed past the two girls forcefully and started to walk down the street. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can get home."

"Back home to Batsy I bet." Harley whispered to Pam, they both laughed.

Harley grabbed a few more items and slammed the boot shut. She raced after both Kyle and Isley and threw her arms around both of them.

"Let's go kick some ass!"

 _ **I know this chapter is short and action-less, but I wanted to introduce Selina into the mix. I hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Reviews-**_

 _ **Ellekacy- I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! The letter was hard for me to write. Although Joker was mad as hell at Preal he could never really stay mad at her! Yeah I saw the footage and was really supprised he let her shoot up in his car.. Though she's cute as hell so she can get away with it. So many clips of footage are coming out now, it's hard to keep up with what I have and haven't watched! How comeyou have to wait another month? Did you see the recent footage when Joker says 'This is neat.' His voice was so different! I hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for reveiwing! Love you xx**_

 _ **Harley Quite- Thank you so much for the review, yes Harley is in deep s*** haha! I hope you liked this chapter xxxx**_

 _ **Chimichanga lord- OMG I can't believe you binge read both of my fics! That must of taken some serious dedication! Thank you so much for your kind words, I'm so flattered. I can't even right now. I have to warn you right now, when I see the film I will probably write a whole section just to describe my thoughts and feelings! I'm so pumped, it's now a week until I see it and I'm pumped! Thank you again for your kind words! Love you xx**_

 _ **MissMansfield- Your not bugging me! I love reading reviews! Harley will definatly be getting some time after the 'Crane battle' to reflect! I think I am now fully up to date with all the footage, until tomorrow where they will more than likely bring out another clip or TV spot lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reviewing! love you xxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **leggurs- SELINA IS IN THE HOUSE, It took me awhile to decide how to bring her into the story line, but we need our Gotham girls to kick Crane's ass! J and Harley are definatly still young in their relationship, despite what they have been through with each other, it's only just coming up to a year. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing! Love ya xxx**_

 _ **Hogandaz21- Joker knows everything haha! The letter was a really hard piece to write for me, there was so much I wanted to include but I finally managed to narrow it down to the bits I thought would fit best! I'm so happy you liked it! With the Joker, Harley, Jonny, Selina and Pam fighting Crane and his henchmen.. What could go wrong? Thank you so much for reviewing! Love you xx**_

 _ **Guest- Don't apologise for not reviewing, I can barely remember my own name let alone review a story, just ask DonnaJossee, I'm always forgetting! Thank you so much for your praise! I am 110% going to have to set soe time aside and have a proper Joker and Harley (Batman Animated Series) binge before I watch SS and I may or may not eat my weight in Ben and Jerry's and read comics. Sorry not sorry. Haha! Thank you for reviewing! Love you xoxoxo**_

 ** _RoyalFlushGang- I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, I found it a real struggle to write the 'letter' from Harley, there where so many more things I wanted to include but I had to narrow it down. Jokers attack on Pearl was needed for sure, like you said.. No one is safe from the Joker noo matter how close you are with him, but they made peace in the end. It rained all day! I was caught outside in it and stupidly didn't bring a coat to work. I was secretly hoping it would storm over today, but no such luck. I do like me a bit of thunder and lightening! Thank you so much for reviewing, it means so much! LOVE YOU XXXX_**

 ** _Buggy- Harley knows how to pull at ye'old heartstrings! I'm so glad you liked it! YES NOW 1 WHOLE WEEK UNTIL RELEASE AND MY BODY, MIND AND EYES ARE READY OMG. haha! Love you xx_**

 ** _DonnaJossee- Don't worry about not reviewing! I'm terrible at remembering! Haha! I'm glad you liked CH23! Joker would never really hurt mamma Pearl I swear it! Your reactions to my chapters never fail to make me laugh! Your so amazing. I CAN'T EVEN. Thank you! The letter was really hard for me to write, I wanted to add so much but not bore the shit out of the readers, but I did finally manage to narrow it down! You are incredible! thank you so so much from the bottom of my heart! love you xoxo_**

 ** _Dream of yellow skies- Haha! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked this one xxxxxxxx_**

 ** _CrystalFalls1987- Thank you for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed CH23 xoxoxo_**

 ** _yellowrose- Tumblr is now officially my addiction. Help. I love the 'Mad love' blog that gal is amazing! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too! Selina is in the hoouse and it's going to be a rocky ride! Love you xxxxx_**

 ** _Neddyboop- THANK YOU SO MUCH! You've made my day! I'm so so so glad that you like it! I am so flattered right now, I can't even cope. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter! xxxx_**

 ** _Sam- Joker does/must love her. I can't see how he can't. he just has a hard time expressing it. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you liked this one as well" THANK YOU! love ya xoxoxo_**

 ** _Fra-chan-18 - That letter gave me 'feelings' when I wrote it omg. Thank you so much for the review and I hope you liked this nugget of a chapter! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

 ** _loreenagrgoddess- The letter made me sad when I wrote it. Yeah he blames himself but he'll make it all better in the end! I hope you liked this chapter, thank you for reviewing! xxx_**

 ** _I know this was short, but Selina needed her spotlight before things got heavy! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND WORDS! You have all caused a big stupid smile across my face! Love you all xxx_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hi Guys! CH25 HERE! OMG did you see the photo of the Joker and Harley during their session. If my fangirl screaming couldn't get any worse it just did! This is torture. I need to see this film now. Like. Right. Now.**_

Selina, Harley and Ivy stood at the back entrance to the Iceberg lounge. It was completely still and quiet, you could almost hear a pin drop.

They all stared up at the 15 foot wall in front of them. For Harley and Selina this was child's play but for Ivy this was more of a challenge. "So, Err.. Do you think there's another way in?" She asked looking over at the Clown and the Cat.

"Nope, only way in I'm afraid." Selina said, looking at the wall with a smirk.

Harley turned her head round to Selina. "Oh goody, I was hoping you'd say that!" She backed of a few steps and flexed her arms.

"I can't climb that!" Pam shouted. "It's impossible!"

"Climb? Oh! I was gunna jump it." Harley joked, now flexing her legs. Once she was fully warmed up, she cracked her head from side to side and began with a running start.

Her sprint was strong and fast despite still wearing her Nike stilettos. As she gained speed, her right foot got ready to catch one of the protruding bricks. Harley jumped up and her foot caught the brick perfectly, pushing her weight up onto her right leg, she gained height. Harley extended her arms and caught the top of the wall, pulling herself up.

Once she was on top of the wall she stood and took a bow. "And that Pammy is how you climb a wall." Harley mocked.

"I hope you fall." Ivy spat, folding her arms across her chest.

Harley laughed, clutching her stomach. One of her heels slipped off the edge of the wall and she suddenly fell backwards with a shriek.

"HARLEY!?" Selina shouted, racing up the wall. From their position they couldn't tell what was on the other side.

Selina was now on top of the wall and she peered over to the side that Harley had fallen. Harley was lying flat on her back with her arms and legs spread out into a starfish position. She had landed on a pile of stacked bin bags. She was laughing madly and Selina couldn't help but join in.

"Your nuts!" She laughed.

"That's what they tell me!" Harley replied. Selina gave Harley a and to help her up and she took it.

Both now settled on top of the wall they looked down at Pam and then back to each other, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Sweet, sweet Karma." Selina chuckled, looking down at a pissed of Pam.

"Are you two just gunna mock me or are you going to help me!?" Ivy shouted.

Harley extended her right hand and Selina extended her left, Pam grabbed on and they pulled her up, accidentally scratching her knees on the rough surface.

"Ouch!" She hissed rubbing her knee.

"Boo-hoo!" Harley giggled.

Selina slid off the wall and landed gracefully on the bin bags, then jumped to the ground. Harley followed along with Ivy.

After dusting herself down, Ivy walked towards, what seemed to look like the back door. She grabbed the rust handle and gave it a tug. The door didn't open.

Selina came up behind her along with Harley, they both tried the door but no luck. "Awh crumbs! What now?" Harley asked, kicking the door in frustration.

"Step aside ladies.." Selina dug into her pocket and produced a shiny metal object. She pressed it into the lock. She pulled down the handle whilst twisting the metal pin into the keyhole.

The door clicked then slowly swung open. Selina stood back triumphantly. "Your welcome."

Pam walked past her, and patted her on the shoulder. Harley followed and gave her a sly smile.

Once they where past the door, Selina shut it behind them. They where consumed by darkness. Harley outstretched her arms and felt either side of the wall, the corridor was narrow and probably lead to the kitchen.

Pam pulled out a flash light and directed it down the hall, at the end she caught a glimpse of another door. "Look guys." She pointed.

They slowly walked down the hallway and Harley pressed her hands against the white wooden door.

Harley stepped through it first, withdrawing her gun form the leather holster. She felt around the wall and found a light switch. The overhead light switched on and began to blink.

Selina and Pam walked behind Harley also carrying their firearms in their hand. The kitchen was a polished white colour and it smelt like bleach and burnt food.

The three women peeled of in different directions to make sure that the room was clear, once it was confirmed, Harley skipped towards the fridge and pulled out a chicken leg, she ripped into it and turned around to face Pam and Selina.

They both looked at her with wide eyes.

"What!?" She said, her mouth completely full.

Pam rolled her eyes. "Trust you to start eating in a middle of a job."

"Hey!" She protested. "I need food, that anti-toxin sucked all of my energy outta me!"

"Worst excuse I've ever heard for stuffing your face." Selina retorted. "We need to get going. Crane won't be here forever, so quit the Scooby snacks and move your arse!"

"Ooohhhhh sor-ry." Harley said sarcastically, throwing the chicken leg on the counter.

"There's 4 floors in this place, I'm guessing Crane will be on the top. But never the less we need to clear every floor. His men are in here as well. Crane has kept them close by just in case the Joker came calling. So no splitting up. We stand a better chance of survival if we stick together." Selina explained.

"And how do you know all this Pussycat?" Harley asked.

"Batman was monitoring his whereabouts after he came back to 'life' I made it my business to be kept in the loop."

"Naughty kitty." Harley giggled.

"Shut up clown."

"Cool it you two." Pam said, trying to keep things under control. "Lets get moving."

Walking of into another darkened hallway, they stood close by to each other. As they walked down the corridor they hear a shuffling sound coming form the first room on the left hand side.

They paused in their movements and faced the door. Harley grasped the door handle and threw it wide open, it hit the wall and almost bounced back in her face. Selina and Pam had their weapons drawn behind Harley.

"Well that was anti-climatic." Harley said inspecting the empty room. "Probably much like sex with the Bat, right Selina?"

"I swear to god if you don-"

Selina stopped when she felt a presence in the doorway, they all turned around abruptly.

"Hello ladies." A voice said from the shadows.

A man dressed in all black stood in the doorway, he was holding a pistol close to his leg. He smirked. "Either the boys have ordered some look alike strippers, or your here for the boss."

Selina felt the rage radiating off Pam by the man's comment. Ivy stepped forward while Harley and Selina rested their hands on their own weapons.

She approached the Henchman. "Oh Baby, we are defiantly the entertainment..." Pam walked up to the man and placed her hands on his chest. The mans hands found her waist and he began wandering lower.

Pam raised her right hand and slapped him hard around the face. "Naughty boy, no touching."

The Henchman growled in excitement and Pam saw this as her window of opportunity. She stood on her tip toes and pressed a brief kiss onto his lips. The man stumbled backwards slightly and fell into the wall. "Pig." She spat, looking at his dazed form caused by her hypnotic lipstick.

Harley gave her a round of applause and giggled. "What shall we do with the creep?"

Catwoman stepped forward. "I have an Idea.."

Minutes later, the man was bound and gagged to a wooden chair, struggling against his restraints. "Urphm!"

"What was that sweetie pie?" Harley leant over the man and ripped off the tape covering his mouth.

"You little bitch! Let me go!" He barked. "When I get free, I'm gunna break your fac-"

Harley slapped him hard. "Don't be rude, all we want to do is have a nice little chat."

Pam walked up behind Harley and rested a hand on her shoulder. "We just want to ask you some questions.. Isn't that right Catwoman?"

"Uh-Huh. Just a few questions, that's all." Selina walked over to join them. "Now if your a good boy we'll untie you and we can forget all this horrid business.. But if your a bad boy then we'll have no choice but to-"

"-Say goodnight." Harley chuckled, smacking the baseball bat she was holding into her open palm.

The man struggled again but remained quiet, he was thinking through his options, but he came to the conclusion that there was no way out. "What do you want to know?" He asked, keeping his eyes fixed on Harley's bat.

"Where is Jonathan Crane?" Ivy asked, leaning closer.

"He-He's not here." He lied, knowing that his fate would be words left in the hands of Crane and these three women.

"You wouldn't be lying to us.. Would you?" Selina purred, running her sharps claws across the man's shoulders.

"No-no, I'm not lying.. He left yesterday."

"That's funny because earlier I spoke to one of his.. Friends, and he informed me that Crane was still on the premises." Harley said.

Selina walked round the back of the man and grabbed his shoulders harshly, she ran her nails up them and across his neck. She swiped her right index finger to the side and cut an inch long laceration against his skin.

He hissed, gritting his teeth. The Henchman's loyalty to Crane wavered. "Third floor.. He's on the third floor."

Harley smiled. "Thank you for your cooperation." She gestured for Pam and Selina to step away from the man. Harley approached and lifted her bat, ready for a swing.

The Henchman struggled in his chair. "No, you said you'd let me go!"

"We lied." She shrugged. "Goodnight." Harley swung her bat straight into the henchmen's skull. Blood splattered her face and the nearby wall. Pam cringed away at the sight, but Selina watched the whole thing.

Harley wiped her face, then brushing past the her sisters of Crime, she walked out of the room.

"Harley wait up!" Pam shouted walking after her. Selina lingered in the room for a moment, then followed.

Harley was halfway down the hallway before Pam reached her, she grabbed hold of her shoulder and swung her round. Ivy gasped when she saw the murderous fog clouding her eyes. Little did she know, this happened to Harley every time she killed. "Your eyes.."

"Let me guess, her eyes are like the Joker's." Selina said, catching up. "The eyes of a psychopa-."

"Don't!" Harley snapped, pulling away from Pam. "I'm not a psychop-"

Due to the raised voices, five men came bursting through the door with their weapons drawn.

"Shit." The three women said in unison.

Still in her state of killing induced adrenaline, Harley lunged at the men, swinging her blood stained bat.

Selina and Ivy shared a look and rushed into combat.

Two men began firing blindly and the three women, Selina ran at them both, kicking the weapons out of their hands.

Pam had one henchmen in headlock, administering harsh blows with her right knee into his gut. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground, Ivy quickly got her bearings and punched him in the side of the face. She flipped him over and straddled the man. Pulling out a knife, in one swift movement she stabbed him quickly in the heart.

Harley had already taken down one man and the other was coming up behind her with a gun. Harley dropped her bat and quickly withdrew her revolver from her leather holster. She fired two quick shots, the first missed but the second got him right inbetween the eyes.

She looked over at Ivy and Selina, both of them where handling the henchmen with no problem.

Something in Harley's brain clicked in that moment. She picked her wooden bloodstained baseball bat off the floor and ran down the corridor leaving Pam and Selina behind.

"HARLEY!?" She heard her name being called out by Ivy as she left. Harley didn't turn back. She needed to get to the third floor.

* * *

The purple Lamborghini screeched to a halt along with the silver Mercedes. Joker squinted his eyes out of the car window to see the familiar shape of and Audi sitting under a street light."What the f-" He pulled on the handbrake and shot out of the car. J practically ran to the vehicle that was sitting on the side of the street.

He slowed down when he saw sick all over the floor, along with two empty syringes. He wasted no time in picking one of them up, he inspecting it. Joker noticed the thickness of the needle and the ring droplets of blue liquid still clinging to the base of the tube. His blood ran cold at the thought of someone stabbing it into Harley's perfect skin.

He tested a bit of the substance on his tongue and recoiled it when he recognized the taste. It was extremely familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it... Then the realisation hit him like a train. _Volcanic herbs._ Just like the ones he stole all those years ago. _Fucking Pamela Isley. I kill her. No. I'll torture the Bitch._

Joker growled and threw the needle on the floor, he charged towards the car and rested the back of his hand on the bonnet. _Still warm._

"Boss what is it?" Frost said, catching up to him.

"This is Harley's car." Joker replied, expertly unlocking the car door, he slipped into the drivers seat and leant across to the glove box. "Typical." He muttered when he noticed her phone in the car. Joker picked up her black leather driving gloves and pressed them to his nose. They smelt like her.

"Boss, I think you should see this." Frost called from the back of the car. J threw the gloves into the foot well and walked round to see Jonny standing next to the open car trunk.

He saw the wooden crate sitting the center, filled with spare gadgets and weapons. He picked one up. "Fucking bayonets? She took the bayonets?" He threw it back down. "Their antiques! Oh if she wasn't dead already, she certainly is now!"

Jonny glanced up at his surroundings. "Boss, a couple of blocks down is the Iceberg, perhaps we should-"

"Yeah, yeah I know." The Joker began loading the rest of the weapons in his pockets and holster, Jonny copied his movements.

J turned towards him. "Whatever happens Jonny, your priority is to get Harley out. Take her to Pearl." He loaded his revolver. "And I'll deal with Crane.

Frost nodded. "Sure thing boss."

 ** _Reviews-_**

 ** _Neddyboop- Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Love ya xx_**

 ** _CrystalFalls1987- Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one! xx_**

 ** _yellowrose-Holy shit that photo. I died. Oh my God. Haha! I hope you liked this chapter, J is quickly catching up with them! xxxxoooooxxxx_**

 ** _Chimichanga lord- Awh! Your so lovely! Thank you so much! Yeah Jonny and Pearl are going to be the 'reluctant' referees of the Joker and Harley's relationship issues, if they like it or not! I hope you liked this chapter, Joker is closing the gap now, it's only a matter of time! Thank you so much again for reviewing! Your amazing! Love you xoxo_**

 ** _HornedGoddess-I have seen the B-roll, and jesus! Wow. I needTT friday to come round quickly before I keel over! Thank you so much for the review! Love you xx_**

 ** _Ellekacy- SWEET LORD ALIVE! THAT PHOTO. I DIED. SERIOUSLY. I'M DEAD. I squealed like a little girl! He's totally looking at her lips in that photo. I can't cope. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I haven't felt this excited about a movie since I watched Thomas the Tank when I was 5. Like OMG OMG OMG. I took a closer look at the car chase scene and I'm sure I can see a sunroof? Idk I could be seeing things. I'm curios to see why and how the Joker left her in the car and how he escaped. Or did B-man drag Harley out first while Joker was still in there and he got out by himself? I will try and be careful with spoilers until you've seen the film , I don't want to spoil it for you. I'm so happy that my fics are easing your anxiety. Your too cute. I hope you liked this chapter! THANK YOU XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Samantha G- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! Awh! I will have to revise the grammar on those stories before you print them aha! I literally had the same problem, I couldn't find a fic to tend to my Harley and Joker needs, so I wrote one instead. If you like this then I 100% suggest that you read DonnaJossee- Wicked. She has 3 stories in the series and it's incredible! Smut is coming haha! (No pun intended) I will tried my hardest not to spoil the movie until you have seen it. Better yet pop on a flight to England and watch it, flight back and you'll be home in time for tea! lol. THAT PHOTO OMG. I SQUEALED LIKE A LITTLE GIRL! I COULD STARE AT IT FOREVER. OMG. You are so so kind. Thank you so much! Love you xxxx_**

 ** _Sam- I'm so glad you liked the introduction to Catwoman! Thank you so much for the review! love ya xxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _loreenagrgoddess- I love writing Jonny! He's like a referee at a football match, not always right, get's a lot of abuse but he's always there! Thank you so much for your review and I hope you liked this chapter! love yaaa xxxoxoxoxoxo_**

 ** _Buggy- I died when I saw that photo, and yeah it reminded me of Impulse too! All these clips and photo are literally killing me. Your so cute! Thank you for the review! Love ya xoxo_**

 ** _Dream of yellow skies- Yay! what is your Tumblr user and I follow ya right back! Thank you so much for the review and I hope you liked this chapter! Love ya xxxxx_**

 ** _Hogandaz21- Thank you so much for your review! I hope you liked this chapter with a bit more action this time. Harley is still teasing Selina! Iaccidenlty stumbled upon a spoiler :( But's its okay becuase I'm still pumped and IT'S SO CLOSE TO THE MOVIE, I AM LITERALLY COUNTING DOWN THE DAYS NOW OMG OMG OMG. Love ya xxx_**

 ** _I hope you liked this chapter! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey Guy, I'm sorry this has taken so long to upload.. But here it is! I'm still fangirling over that kiss and the session photo.. Friday is so, s, so close. I'm beyond excited!**_

The Joker jumped down from the 15ft wall and straightened out his jacket. He heard Frost climbing down behind him, and walked towards the grubby looking back door.

J wasted no time in kicking it open, by doing so he almost took the door off by it's hinges.

Jonny dusted himself down and followed the Joker closely behind. Once he had caught up, they both walked down the darkened hallway until they came across a door containing dim light.

"Keep quiet." The Joker said bringing his finger to his lips. He tried to listen out for voices or any hint to movement, but he heard nothing.

With J going in first, they pushed open the door, and entered the kitchen.

Joker drew his weapon and inspected the area. He was hoping to see Harley. Hoping that she would be standing by the counter, biting her bottom lip, they way she always did when she was in deep thought. But the room was empty.

He noticed a half eaten chicken leg cast to the side. He walked over to it and picked it up. _Harley._ He smiled at the thought of her eating on a job and Pam's reaction.

"They defiantly came through here." Joker said to Frost.

"How do you know?" Jonny's question was quickly answered when the Joker threw the half eaten chicken at him.

"If she ain't thinking about me, then she's usually thinking about food." Joker chuckled. He stopped when he remembered that he was supposed to be angry with her. "The stupid dame's probably dead already if the only thing she can think about is her stomach."

Frost rolled his eyes at the Joker, but thankfully he didn't notice.

A distant gunshot echoed through the corridor of the bottom floor. Frost and the Joker both snapped their heads round to the direction of the sounds source.

J withdrew his revolver almost immediately and carefully stalked towards the connected corridor. Frost followed closely behind.

When they reached the hallway they where met with the sight of Pam and Selina. _No Harley?_

Jonny glanced to his left hand side and saw a tiny washing room with a bashed up body tied to a chair. He blinked twice, not quite believing his eyes. Selina wasn't really the bashing skull kinda gal and Ivy didn't have the stomach for it. This must of been Harley's handiwork.

When he looked back at the five dead bodies lying on the floor, he saw the Joker charging towards Ivy. He had obviously noticed Harley's absence as well. Joker grabbed her by the throat instantly and slammed her into the wall.

"Where is she!?" The Joker barked, restricting her air flow.

"How did you-?" Pam stuttered. Not quite registering the fact that the Joker had found them.

"It doesn't matter!" He growled. "Where is the stupid brat?" His hands tightened around her neck

Selina lunged for the Joker, trying to pull him away from Pam, but Frost got to her before she got to him. "Get Offa me!" She cried, kicking out, trying to release herself from his hold. Frost didn't let up, his grip was like a vice

Ivy clawed at the Joker's wrists and chocked under his hold. "I can't breath-"

"Where the fuck is she!?" He shouted, watching Ivy grow weaker and weaker under the grasp of his hands. The temptation to snap her neck became overwhelming, but his thoughts where interrupted by Selina shouting from behind him.

"She can't tell you if your chocking her you idiot!" She shouted.

Joker growled and released Ivy. He shoved the barrel of his gun into the side of her head instead. Pam's took sharp staggering breaths and rubbed her neck. She looked upwards. The Joker's evil, psychopathic eyes where fixed on hers.

"For the last time. Where. Is. Harley?" He asked, pressing the barrel of his purple and golden embellished revolver further into her skull.

"I don't know! I don't know!" She shouted, with a burnt rasp voice. "She ran off!"

"You let her go on her own? Are you fucking stupid? She has no idea what's she's doing, what she's gotten herself into! AND YOU LET HER RUN OFF!" He bared his silver grill at her. "I swear to god Pamela Isley, when this is over I'm going to kill you. I'll let the street dogs rip you apart for this!" His finger twitched on the trigger, but he pulled his finger away at the last second.

"Which way did she go?" Frost asked. Still holding Selina back.

"She went that way." Selina flicked her eyes over towards the direction that Harley had ran to.

Joker swiveled on his feet and walked towards her. He grabbed Catwoman's face and brought it up to his. "You- I don't know how you got involved in this, and I don't care. But don't you think for one fucking second that your safe from me." He said gripping her jaw. "No one is safe from me."

He released Selina and turned around towards Pam, who was now standing on shaky legs. "One last thing.." He said quietly before raising his voice. "What the hell did you inject into Harley!? If I find her with a weird plant fetish and green skin.. Your going to wish that you'd never been born-"

Pam rolled her eyes. "More idle threats Joker?" She walked closer to him, she wasn't scared of him, she was just taken by surprise earlier. Well, that's what she kept on telling herself. "For your information Clown. That injection was to make her immune to all poisons including Jonathan Crane's fear toxin. It's a horrible way to die and I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone.. Well there is one person I can think of that I'd like to see tortured to death." She said, narrowing her eyes at him. She smirked when his fists began to shake. "So I think you owe me an apology."

"Oh you do, do you?" Joker threw his head back and laughed. "Alright Pam I'll apologise.. I'm sorry your a lonely, miserable, jealous, man hating, mutant freak that can't stand to see Harley happy. I bet you manipulated her from the beginning. Just so you could see my downfall. I warned you about taking revenge on me Pamela. My threats aren't idle... They're promises."

"Manipulation? Revenge? Stop making this about you Joker! Your girlfriend wanted to prove to you, to all of us-" Pam gestured to towards Selina and Jonny. "-That she wasn't just the sex slave, punching bag that you've made her out to be! She's a strong, independent woman who can do whatever the fuck she likes! I wouldn't jeopardize our friendship for some petty revenge on a wannabe gangsta clown!" She shouted. "Maybe you should of actually killed Crane like you where supposed to. Then you wouldn't be in this mess. She wouldn't be in this mess." Ivy spat, straightening her posture.

"What did you say?" He growled, pulling his revolver up towards her. Pam countered his threat and drew her gun, aiming at his skull.

"You heard me asshole. If you had just killed him, instead of making a big production out of murder, like you always do. He would be dead." She retorted. "And maybe, just maybe if you had showed Harley some attention, she wouldn't be trying to prove herself. I tried to talk her out of it, because quite frankly your life isn't worth protecting. But she was going to do it with or without me. I came along to look out for her, to protect her!"

"Don't you fucking dare lecture me on relationships Weed! The last one you had sent you cuckoo and turned your skin green!" His grip on his weapon tightened. "You can either help me find her and get shot later, or you get shot now... Your choice."

"Try." She said, her index finger flickering over the trigger.

Frost saw this whole situation spiraling out of control. "The longer we argue the less chance we have of finding her alive." He said calmly.

Joker looked at him, then back to Pam. "I will kill you, not now. But I will." He warned, putting his revolver back in his holster.

Jonny released Selina, she spun round instantly and kicked him in the groin. "Don't touch me again." She hissed.

"Fuck." He cried. Clutching his groin, he looked over at Joker. Who just smiled and shrugged.

"C'mon." J said as he stepped over a dead henchmen, and stormed towards the direction that Harley had disappeared to.

They all quickly followed.

Selina was walking next to Pam, with the Joker in front of her and Frost following closely behind. She whispered to Ivy. "Maybe I should call Bats.. Y'know maybe he could help?"

Pam's jaw dropped. "No, you can't! He'll lock us up."

"I said that I'd help you and Harls, not Joker and his-" She glanced behind her towards Jonny "-His bitch. Things are getting way out of our control."

"If you call Batman, I'll never forgive you." Ivy said, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Okay." Was all Selina responded with, it was neither confirming or denying that she was going to call her Ex- Bat boyfriend.

* * *

Harley approached the second floor from the stairs, she had her Ivory handled revolver clutched in her hands, ready to fire if needed. Apart from the 5 henchmen and the one guy strapped to the chair that she had beaten the shit out of, she surprisingly hadn't had anymore confrontations with Crane's men. But she knew that her luck was going to run out soon.

She had to find Crane alone, Selina and Pam tagging along made it difficult, it meant that she had to look after two more lives as well as her own.

The clicking of her heels echoed down the moonlight hallway. But as Harley continued to walk she heard another set of footsteps fall into sync with hers.

She gasped. Clicking the safety catch off her gun she turned round to meet her follower. But the corridor was empty.

"Who's there? Pam? Sel?" She whispered, trying not to attract any attention form Henchmen that might be close by.

Harley shrugged it off, thinking it might all be in her head, she continued to walk. But the sound of footsteps reappeared.

Before she could turn around, a damp piece of material was shoved into her face. She instinctively held her breath, hoping that the she could hold out before knocking her attacker unconscious.

But her plans where scuttled when another figure approached. The man punched her in the gut, making her cry out, and as soon as she did, the musky sent of chloroform filled her lungs. Her vision grew black and hazy and she fell to the ground. Her baseball bat fell with her, only to roll away into the shadows.

* * *

 _ **So that's CH26! I hope you liked! I aim to upload CH27 before Friday or it might even be on Friday!**_

 ** _Reviews_** _ **:**_

 _ **RoyalFlushGang- Yay! Tumblr! I just use it to catch up on SS clips and theories! I am obsessed with it! Haha! Please don't apologise for the late review, I'm so grateful that you take the time out and let me know your thoughts! I literally feel your pain, I live surrounded by field and the hayfever had defiantly made an appearance. I try to avoid it but owning chickens and and ducks keeps me stuck in the garden. But they are at least enjoying the weather! That photo nearly killed me. Sweet jesus, the sexual tension is radiating off my screen. LIKE OMG. I squeal every time I see it pop up on my Tumblr feed. I have to agree with you on the GoT chapter, it was my favorite to write and is my favorite to read if I get stuck. Radish-ing.. Yeah I did that. God awful pun lol. Selina doesn't take any crap. She know what she wants and how to get it. I love to write Harley when she's winding up and teasing the girls. She's just like the Joker in that aspect! I finally saw TKJ and I loved it, I just have to ignore the first few scenes. Barbra and Batman.. Just no. Please no. Many more fighting scenes to come. I love writing them! I hope you liked this chapter! LOVE YOU XOXOXOXOXOX**_

 _ **yellowrose- Thank you so much for the review! I love the hashtag. That phot made me weak at the knees, he's so hot like. T! haha! I hope you liked this one! Thank you once again! Love you xxxxxxx**_

 ** _Dream of yellow skies- I'm following you! YAY! I love your blog! Thank you so much for the review and I hoped you liked this chapter! love you xx_**

 ** _CrystalFalls1987- Daring rescue is just around the corner trust me! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reviewing! love you xx_**

 ** _423bluerose423- The movie is soooo close! I can't cope! I hope you liked this chapter chic! And thank you so much for the review! love ya xxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Sam- Whaaaa? Your seeing it early OMG OMG OMG I'm so jealous right now! Part of me want to ask you for spoilers right now.. Yeah I've seen every piece of footage now, hopefully, but they keep releasing stuff haha! The old school outfit had me screaming! The rat was cute! I am going to incorporate the Hyenas in the next fic that I write, I want Harley to have her babies back! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reviewing! love ya xxxxxxxx ENJOY THE FILM!_**

 ** _MissMansfield- And another cliffhanger.. Sorry! I gotta keep you guys reading somehow! aha! The sexual tension is too much! That photo was amazing! omg I'm so excited! Joker is a dork, a dork for Harley! Thank you reviewing! Love you xxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Buggy- Sorry it took so long to update! But it''s here now. I definitely intend on writing some oneshots. If you have any ideas PM me!Thank you so much for the review and I hope you liked this chapter! Love you xxx_**

 ** _Hogandaz21- Thank you so much! Your too cute! Thank you! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. Have you ever heard the song 'Bad Girls' by M.I.A? That song totally inspired the fight scene! More fight scenes to come I assure you! Haha! I feel exactly the same way about the spoilers, I want to know.. But at the same time I don't? It's driving me mad! I hope you liked this Chapter and thank you so much! Love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx P.s THAT PHOTO HAD ME SCREAMING LIKE HOLY SHIT AHHHH_**

 ** _Jokerfan 17- Thank you so much for the review! I'm so jealous that your seeing the film early! Haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xxx_**

 ** _DonnaJossee- Sorry! Another cliffhanger, but I have to keep you guys reading my fic somehow haha! I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter and I hope you like this one too! Your opinion really is fuel for my writing! So thank you so much! Love yoouuuu xxxxx_**

 ** _Zoeshi- Oh my god a total binge read, Firstly I have to apologise for the grammar in my stories! My spell check isn't what it used to be haha! Thank you so much for your kind words! THANK YOU! I just wanna give you a hug right now. You've made my day! I don't have much confidence in my writing but you and ever other person that has read my fic, has made my self confidence grow. Joker is sexy, like damn. Yes please. please? Haha! My hype is real and it's growing! I just have to hold out until Friday.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much! Love you xoxox_**

 ** _batjoker12- I am thinking about giving them a Baby Joker, but they will have some of their own adventures first. But I promise I will! Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter! xxxxxx_**

 ** _dayoyo88- Shit is building up to hit the fan haha! I hope you liked this chapter, thank you for the review! xxxx_**

 ** _HornedGoddess- Enchantress is badass! The more I see of her the more I love! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter! I love ya xxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Ellekacy- I still can't get over that photo lol. Thank you so much for your lovely words! I just wanna give you a big hug! Crane is going to have the shit beaten out of him! Haha! I'm so glad you liked CH25 and I hope that you like this one too! I am hunting down spoilers I just can't help myself haha! Love you xxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Chimichanga lord- Haha! Your review made me laugh! Thank you! I literally have the same eating habits as Harley #notashamed. I loved your hashtag #MAMAPEARL that should be trending tbh haha! I hope you liked this chapter! Shit is going down, the build up is happening and then the fight! I'm so looking forward to writing the rest of the fic and publishing it! LOVE YOU XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

 ** _loreenagrgoddess- The glove part was cute, I just couldn't resist! I'm so glad you liked the chapter and I hope you_** ** _like this one too! Love you lots xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _I WILL try my hardest to post before SS release date!_**

 ** _THE COUNTDOWN FOR FRIDAY BEGINS!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Hey Guys! SO TODAY IS THE DAY! OMFG OMFG I'M DYING!_**

 ** _...Here's CH27 as promised._**

Joker, Jonny, Selina and Pam finally reached a spiral staircase, which they could only assume that Harley had taken. They where all deadly silent.

One word from Pam and the Joker would likely shoot her, Selina was still battling with her urge to call Batman, and Frost just wanted to get in, get Harley and get the hell out.

But naturally, the Joker had other plans. He held his gun firmly in his hand, indicating the rest of them to do the same.

J raced up the staircase, not stopping until he reached the top. And once he did, he got an odd feeling. The corridor in front of him was long, so long in fact that you couldn't see the end. The only source of light was the moon, which was streaking through long rectangular windows.

"Something ain't right." He said, looking around.

"No shit Sherlock." Pam retorted.

Joker shot her a glare. "Keep testing me Pammy, I dare you." She held up her hands as surrender and smirked.

"Err.. Boss, you should see this." Jonny caught a glimpse of something wooden, the long object had hints of blood all over it. He picked it up carefully. With the moonlight casting through the windows and projecting onto it, they could all clearly see what it was. A Baseball bat.

Joker snatched it from his hand and held it up to the light, fresh blood ran down form the top of the bat to the base. The thick red liquid ran onto his hand.

He didn't even flinch.

Selina walked over and gently tried to take the bat from him, his eyes had that unpredictable spark that she'd seen so many times before. She wanted it out of his reach just in case he flipped out. But he had a iron grip on it.

Selina sighed and reached out again. "Joker, it's Harley's bat, not her blood."

"She's right boss, I saw the bodies downstairs." Frost said shuddering at the mental image.

Joker laughed darkly. "My resourceful little Harlequin."

"She wouldn't of left it voluntarily, she has a sick attachment to the damn thing." Selina retorted.

"Yeah, she has sick attachments to most things." Pam said, narrowing her eyes at the Joker.

He winked at Pam. "Oh she's sick alright, especially in the bedro-"

Pam pulled out the knife she had concealed inside her out fit. "One more word and I'll cut your tongue out. I swear it."

Joker laughed. But he stopped when he's eyes caught a glistening moonlit puddle on the floor, close to where Jonny found the bat. He crouched down to his knees and dabbed his index finger in the shallow liquid.

"What is it boss?" Frost asked, getting down to his level.

"Not sure.." Joker placed his finger in his mouth and shuddered. "Fuck! That's disgusting!" He said, trying to scrape the taste off his tongue using his grill. "Why do I keep putting things in my mouth today."

Joker heard Pam and Selina snigger. He glared at them, realising how his words must of sounded to such immature minds. "Don't you even dare." He warned.

Ivy swallowed her laughter and walked over to him, she dipped her finger in the small pool of transparent liquid. "Move out the way clown, I have more experience in this field." She sniffed it before rubbing her finger over her gums. She couldn't deny that the taste sent a cold shiver down her spine.

"Chloroform." She said, turning towards the Joker.

* * *

Harley's eyes slowly blinked open. She head a killer headache and her vision was still blurry from her involuntary sleep. While her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, she soon realised that she was laying on her back.

Harley attempted to bring her right hand up to rub her eyes, but as she went to move her hand, she heard the distinctive sound of chains clinking against the metal slab which she was now apparently laying on.

Panic set in immediately. She raised her head looked at her right hand. Her wrist was shackled by rusty iron cuffs, a short chain was connected between her wrist and the slab.

Looking to her left hand side she saw the same.

Harley threw her head back onto the slab and closed her eyes, hoping to god that this was just a terrible nightmare. She wiggled her left foot and felt the restriction of another chain.

"Argh!" She yelled, fighting against her restraints. The sound of metal hitting metal filled the room, along with her continuous cries of frustration.

She stooped when she heard a door creak open. "Who is it? Who's there?"

"Hello Harleen..." A sinister voice echoed through the room.

Harley heard footsteps approach her, she turned her head towards the direction and immediately recognized the man emerging from the shadows.. "Crane." She whispered.

"The one and only." He said, stepping closer. Crane leaned over her body and brought his hand up to stroke her face. "Well, don't you look different." He muttered.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, trying to bite at his hand.

He laughed darkly. "Still feisty I see."

"What do you want from me?" She whispered, a stray tear ran down her cheek.

"I just want to have a little catch up Harleen, it's been so long since we last saw each other. The last time I saw you, you where playing the 'victim' in a rather revealing red dress." He said, looming over her.

Harley reluctantly looked up into his face, he looked exactly the same as the day she'd met him. But even more unhinged.

"And the last time I saw you, you ran for your life." She let out strained laughter. "I'm flattered Crane, really I am, but I'm not really into the whole bondage thing... Actually that's a lie. I just don't like it when it involves succumb like you." She laughed. If she was going to die, she wanted to go out with dignity, not a blubbering wreck strapped to a table.

"Your jokes won't help you here Harleen.."

"I ain't joking Craney." She smiled. Then sighed. "Urgh! Now I've got BDSM on my mind.. So if you would be so kind as to untie me so I can go home and make those dreams a reality, I'd be very grateful." Harley winked.

"I'm afraid not Harleen, besides you won't recognise your home by the time I'm finished with you."

His words rattled through her head. What did he mean?

"Why are you calling me Harleen? I'm not her anymore. " Harley said, gritting her teeth at the name.

"Oh but Harleen you are. The Joker may have changed you physically, but the little goody-two-shoes Doctor is still in there somewhere. And I'm going to get her out. I'm going to bring her back." Crane explained.

"Why?" She asked, her whole body trembled at the thought of her being Dr. Quinzel again.

"Why? Oh my dear Harleen... They told me you had some intelligence. But then again, you did run off with a madman." He looked at her, confusion riddled all over her pale little face.

He began pacing around the table. "Y'know, I had intended on killing you and sending your dead body to the Joker, but, plans change, and after seeing what you have become, what he made you... I came up with the most delicious idea... Instead of killing you.. I'll only kill part of you. The part that the Joker created. Your his greatest joke Harleen, and we both know that he's nothing without his jokes." Crane drummed his fingers along the metal slab, taunting her. "For the first time, he's actually made me laugh. The fact that he manipulated his own psychiatrist to fall in love with him, just so he could escape Arkham. I have to hand it to the lunatic, he did do a good job."

"He didn't manipulate me!" She cried.

"I think all that chemical exposure has made you delusional Harleen. How can you not see it? You where a means to an end. You still are. He used you to escape, he only took you with him so that he could have a bit of fun. But then you latched onto him, like a leech. And now he just continues with the joke, just so he can deliver the killer punchline when he gets bored of you."

"That's not true." She yelled. "He loves me."

"Does he? Has he ever said it to you?" Crane smiled when he saw a tear roll down her cheek, that was the answer he was looking for. "It's okay Harleen, I'll help you see, I'll help you understand." He said, brushing a stand of blonde hair out of her face. "But you'll need to look like your old self before we get started."

"No! No! You can't do this!" Harley shouted, kicking out her arms and legs, but her energy was wasted, the chains still held her firmly in place.

"I can. And I will. You made it so easy for me Harleen, walking right into the palm of my hand. Making it so much easier for me to crush you." He motioned his hand balling into a tight fist. " I am wondering though.. What was your plan huh? Hunt me down all on your lonesome, and kill me?" He chuckled. "So predictable."

"I'm not alone, my friends... They'll find me." She cried.

"Oh I'm counting on it dear. My little henchmen will give them the run around first and when they do eventually find you.. You won't be the Harley Quinn that they remember, you'll be the Harleen Quinzel that they don't."

"The Joker will kill you for this! He'll find you and kill you!" Harley tried to buck her head upwards, hoping to hit him but he was too far away. "It doesn't matter if I leave here as Harley or Harleen, you'll be a dead man either way. Just except your fate Crane, fear of dying is completely justified, seeing as your death will most likely be slow and painful."

"I'm not afraid of your narcissistic boyfriend. He tried to kill me once before and failed, what makes you think he'll succeed this time?" Crane retorted.

"Because despite what you think, the Joker is the most powerful criminal Gotham has ever seen." Harley spat. "And if your not afraid of him then why are you going after me and not him. Why not cut out the middle man and just kill him?"

"You are the middle man Harleen, and I am going to cut you out." He growled, picking up a pair old scissors, which where laying on an only surgical tray next to the slab. "Mmmm... Now where should I start?"

"Lay one finger on me and I swear to god-"

Crane ignored her empty threats and grabbed her blue tinted pigtail. He yanked it to the side harshly. Harley cried out.

"Don't be scared Harleen, I'll be gentle." He pulled out both of her hairbands and let her hair fall over the sides of the table. "How do you feel about a little trim?"

"I'll kill you for this!"

Harley's screams echoed through the halls, the sharp cries reaching almost every corner of the Club.

And the Joker heard it...

 ** _Another_** _ **cliffhanger, sorry! Don't worry though Harley will be kicking ass soon to come! I promise!**_

 _ **Reviews-**_

 _ **Fra-chan-18 - J is fucked off! Haha, yeah I've heard about the bad reviews and although I respect their opinion. Nobody's opinion matters more than your own. I'm hyped for it, no matter what the critics say. I might walk out of the cinema hating it or loving it but I'll only know when I've watched it. But I'm confident in the fact that it will be awesome. I hope you enjoy the film, let me know what you think of it? Love you xoxox**_

 _ **Dream of yellow skies- The countdown is over OMG! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I couldn't resist. Loveya xxxx**_

 _ **Hogandaz21- Don't worry, Harley will be kicking ass. I just wanted to make the Joker realise that he shouldn't of treated her the way does. Harley is a badass bitch and her moment will come I promise. I felt like she needed to feel powerless before she feels powerful? I hope that makes sense? aha! Thank you so much for the review, I really appreciate it! I've seen every possible spoiler now.. But from what I did see, I LOVED IT. I hope you enjoy the film when you see it and I hope you liked this chapter! Love you xxxxxxx**_

 _ **Buggy- Thank for the review! Ah that's shit! I hope you get to see the movie in the end! It will be worth the wait! I hope you liked this chapter and I Love ya xxxxxxx**_

 _ **DonnaJossee- Sorry again for the cliff...Hanger. I will take full responsibility if you die of a heart attack! Your reviews never fail to make my day! I love you! I hope you enjoy the film when you see it! Let me know your amazing thoughts! xxxxx**_

 ** _G- I promise you Joker won't be a bastard, he's hurt and angry but he does love her! Harley has some badass moments coming up so hold on! Thank you so much for the review and I hope you liked this chapter! Love ya xxx_**

 ** _Guest- Thank you so much for the review! I hope you liked it and CH28 won't be long I swear! xxxx_**

 ** _yellowrose- Mad Love Tumblr has been my constant obsession since the beginning, I drop everything when I get a notification that she has posted. I'm so buying the DVD, I'm hoping they put in the deleted scenes for me to go gaga over! Haha! love you xx_**

 ** _Chimichanga lord- Sorry for the cliffhanger! Your review mad me laugh, so thank you! #foodmonster I get aggressive when people steal my food, especially when they say 'it tastes better when it's someone else's.' I'm like- 'No bitch, put it back or gt a fork though your eye. My food. Get away demon.' How was the movie!? I'm seeing it at 18:20 this evening. I AM BUZZING! I hope you liked this chapter! love ya xxxx_**

 ** _Laurenn94- Wow! Thank you so much! You've made my day! I could hug ya! That footage made my heart swell. Like OMG. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! XXXXXXX_**

 ** _leggurs- Sorry for the hanger of the cliff! aha! Thank you so much for the review and I hope you liked this chapter! love ya xoxoxo_**

 ** _Sam-I LOVE BUD AND LOU! aha! I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review! xxxx_**

 ** _Ellekacy- I've seen so many spoilers, I'm like a kid indulging in chocolate cake- I'm totally ashamed and feeling regret in eating it too fast. But damn I love it and I won't stop! lol. Crane will get his dick kicked in don't worry! Joker knows his Harley very well haha! Yeah_** _ **I've heard about the bad reviews and although I respect their opinion. Nobody's opinion matters more than your own. I'm hyped for it, no matter what the critics say. I might walk out of the cinema hating it or loving it but I'll only know when I've watched it. But I'm confident in the fact that it will be awesome. I hope you enjoy the film, let me know what you think of it?**_ ** _Thank you so sooooo much for the review. Love ya xxxxx_**

 ** _423bluerose423- Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and I hope that you liked this one aswel! Love you xxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Guest- Haha! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

 ** _RoyalFlushGang- Harley is going to kick ass in the next chapter, she won't let some dick like Crane beat her! TUMBLR IS LIFE OMG. haha! I hope you liked this chapter! love ya! xxxx_**

 ** _dayoyo88- Thank you! I will be watching it today, so i'll keep my eye out for that scene! Thank you for your review! love ya xx_**

 ** _.Goddess- Thank you so much! your too cute! I'm so glad you like my fan fics and I will defiantly be writing more of Harley and Joker! I hope you liked this one x_**

 ** _SO TODAY IS THE DAY PEOPLE! (SORRY TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE TO WAIT ADDITIONAL DAYS! I'M SO SORRY!) I'M SO FUCKING EXCITED! WE ALL NEED TO HAVE A MAJOR DE-BRIEF!_**

 ** _Ive been listening to the soundtrack and I absolutely adore 'Kehlani- Gangsta' It's Joker and Harley's relationship in lyric form!_**

 ** _I love you guys so much! It's like having a massive 'Group chat' with people from all over the world sharing their obsessive weirdness for the Harley and Joker ship! IT'S AMAZING! I wish i could just hug you all! I hope everyone enjoys the film, and let me know what you thought of it, as I will definatly be sharing my review in the next chapter!_**

 ** _YOU GUYS ARE MY SKWAD! LOVE YOU SO MUCH XXXXXXX_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Hellooo! Here is CH28! I have now officially watched Suicide Squad twice now and I will give my review below. It will include spoilers.._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy this one!_**

Harley's high pitched screams bounced off the walls, until they hit the Joker's ear, and then his mind consumed it all..

He froze on the spot, then looked over at Pam. He wasn't sure why, but he needed to know if someone else had heard it as well, and that it wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

For Pam, the next few moments where all a blur. One second he was standing in front of her and the next he was gone.

The Joker ran, he ran as fast as he could down towards the relentless screaming.

He knew it was Harley, he knew the sound better than anyone.

Frost, Selina and Pam where just about to follow him, but their paths where cut off by 6 henchmen emerging from all directions. They weren't like the ones Pam and Selina had killed on the first floor, these men looked different, they looked determined.

Frost drew his gun, he didn't even hesitate before he began firing. Pam and Selina joined in the fire fight, watching the Joker disappear out of sight.

There was a left corner up ahead, and just as he was about to take it, he looked back. Jonny was mowing down the ever growing number of henchmen with his gun, Pam had one in a head lock, probably preparing to break his neck and Selina was kicking the shit out of a henchman laying on the floor.

Joker chuckled to himself briefly. _True Batman style._

He refocused and skidded round the corner. Now, instead of screams, all he could hear was yelling, banging at things clattering to the ground. The noises got louder and louder as he approached a tall door.

But then it went quiet.

He slowed his pace. Coming face to face with the door ahead.

The Joker pressed his ear against it, trying to listen out for voices, but nothing.

Grabbing the rusty doorknob in this right hand, he twisted it. It was locked, with no keyhole in sight, he could only assume it was bolted from the other side.

Taking a few steps backwards, with a running start Joker rammed this body into the door.

Nothing happened.

He tried again, this time putting all his weight and strength behind his shoulder as he threw himself at the door. But it didn't budge.

He growled, hammering both his fists against the frame, he didn't care if anyone heard him or not, he just wanted to get in.

Pulling out his revolver he fired at a spot just beneath the doorknob. The bullet shot right through the door and wooden chunks splintered away.

He saw a glimpse of a bolt and stuck his hand through. The sharp raw wooden surface cut right through his hand. But that was the least of his worries, the Joker just gritted his teeth and pulled the bolt across. Unlocking the door completely.

He pushed it open slowly.

The scene before him was beyond anything he could of imagined.

Medical equipment was scattered all over the floor, to the Joker's right hand side there was a man lying on his back with his throat cut wide open. On his left, there was another man with tiny little stab wounds all over his chest and neck, and another body was slumped in the corner, looking exactly the same.

Joker's eyes fell to the center of the room. Right in the middle was a elongated metal slab, chains where hanging off each corner.

His heart sank when he saw blue and pink chunks of hair decorating the floor beneath it.

"No." He muttered quietly, bending down to pick a piece up. But when he did he saw another body. In the far corner of the room sat the slender curvy figure that he knew all too well.

Harley's head hung low. Her now short blonde hair sat just above her shoulders. Her knees where pulled up to her chest and her fishnet tights where ripped to shreds and her wrist and ankles where raw with bruises.

Harley's arms where wrapped around her knees, a blood-soaked scalpel was being gripped onto tightly with her right hand.

Joker exhaled a deep breath in relief. He got to his feet and gently walked over to her. She didn't speak, move or even look up. Harley didn't seem to notice him at all.

He wanted to say something, but in truth, he didn't know what to say. So many things where flying through his mind at that moment. But to his annoyance, pride was one of those feelings. The fact that his girl had done so much damage with only tiny blade made him smile slightly.

"Harley?"

Joker stood right in front of her and placed his hand gently on the top of her head.

He crouched down to her level, trying to get her attention. But she didn't move. Her whole body was completely still.

"Harley, it's me." He said, placing both his hands on her thighs, feeling the contours of the ripped fishnets. "Look at me Harley."

Still no response.

He didn't really want to loose his temper with her, she'd already been through enough. He just wanted to make sure that she was alright, but his patience was wearing thin.

Joker steadied his breathing to calm his rising anger and gently stroked her hair. The memory of how she had gotten he two toned locks, where now forgotten, they were lying on the floor along with fresh blood and three dead bodies.

Joker sat down fully in front of her and ran his hand down to hers, he slowly removed the scalpel, and set it down gently on the floor.

Joker took her hand in his, and squeezed it. "Harley..? C'mon baby, Look at Daddy."

Harley lifted her head slowly. She looked into his eyes, but just as he feared.. They where blank.

Her face was clean from all the make up she had been wearing. But traces of mascara still clung to her lashes.

"Baby?" He wiped his thumb over her bottom lip. Harley moved her head away from him.

He growled, grabbing her face harshly and bringing it back to face his. "Harley it's me, it's Puddin.."

Harley's eyes suddenly flicked on like a light switch. "Puddin? Is that-that you?" She asked in confusion.

He nodded "Yeah, It's me Harls." Joker pulled her shaking body into his and he wrapped his arms around her. "C'mere."

As much as she wanted to sink into the security of his arms, she couldn't. Harley pushed him away sharply. "No, you can't be here. Crane wants you dead. You need to get outta here before he gets back!"

"I'm not going anywhere." He said firmly, cupping her face.

"How did you- How did you know I was here?" She asked, finally surrendering to his touch.

"I received a little letter." He ran his right hand through her hair. His fingers would usually slide through her long silky blonde hair forever but, now it was different.

"I'm sorry." Harley whispered, bringing her hand up to his face. She traced her thumb over his sharp jawline. "I wanted to save you, just like you did me all those months ago-."

"Shh.." He put a finger to her mouth. "Heroism is overrated." J said, gently pressing his lips onto hers.

Harley whimpered, she never thought that she'd get to do this again, feel him, touch him, kiss him. Joker grabbed both sides of her face and pulled her closer. His tongue slipped gently into her mouth and explored it, just like he did the first time they kissed.

Harley grabbed onto his shirt collar, her body now completely pressed against his.

She thought back to her conversation with Crane..

"- _He loves me."_

" _Does he? Has he ever said it to you?"_

She didn't need him to say it, because she knew, she knew he did. Why else would he be here now, holding her when his life is in danger. _If that ain't love I dunno what is.._

Joker pulled away and caressed her cheek.

"Why aren't you angry with me?" She asked, holding his hand against her face.

J chuckled. "Oh I am. I'm fucking furious."

He climbed to his feet, and brought Harley up with him.

"But-" She stopped talking when J put his finger to her lips again.

"I don't want to discuss this now..." He snapped. "Tell me what happened."

Harley took a deep breath. "Crane.. He found me, he c-chained me to the table and-" She closed her eyes. "-He wants to turn me back into Harleen." She cried. "I don't want to be her again J, I can't go back, I-."

"You won't." Joker looked into her eyes. "Harley, after what I've done to you, there's now way you could ever go back. I'll be damned before anyone ruins all my hard work. Your mine... Body, mind and soul." He said. "Now, tell me what else happened?"

"He wanted me to look like her, th-that's why he cut my hair." Harley looked over at the heap of pink and blue locks under the slab. "He said that he used to be a professor of psychiatry, and that he was gunna try and cure me. He said that if Harley wasn't around anymore, it would be easier for him to take you down.." Her eyes scanned the room. "Crane left to go get something, I'm not sure what.. But when he did, he told his men that they could have some fun with me. As long as I was still breathing come the end... And that's when I killed em'."

Joker growled, the noise rising from deep inside his throat. "Which way did Crane go?"

Harley pointed towards the door across the other side of the room. "Through there."

J withdrew his gun and stormed towards the door, leaving Harley behind. But as he was just about to leave the room, Harley cleared her throat.

He turned around to see her standing there, with her hands on her hips. "I'm coming with you." She said.

"No your not. You've done enough." He retorted.

"J.. I'm not asking for your permission. I'm coming with you." Harley cracked her neck and strutted past him.

Joker grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Oh no your not." He snapped.

Harley reclaimed her arm. "Oh yes I am." She mocked his voice. "Look around you J, I can handle myself." She pushed past him and opened the door.

Joker looked around the room at the carnage. He hated to admit it, but she may of had a point. "Fine." He muttered, swinging his head round to her direction.

"You comin' or what?" She turned her head briefly and gave him a wink.

"It's a shame he didn't cut that attitude out of you as well." He shut the door behind himself and followed her out of the room.

Joker caught up with her and unconsciously slipped his hand down to hers, he laced his fingers through and held her hand.

Harley's heart stopped.

In all their time together, he'd never, ever held her hand. She was always the one to hold his.. Harley thought she was dreaming. She looked down, and then up to his face, making sure that she wasn't imagining it.

His annoyed expression didn't falter, but when she looked away, a smirk played on his lips.

They continued to walk until they reached a dead end. No more corridors, no more stairs. Just this door that stood right in front of them. This was it.

Joker released her hand and pressed his ear against the door.

He smiled an beckoned Harley over. She placed her ear on the dark oak wooden surface. She smiled along with him, hearing rustling and light footsteps on the other side of the door.

Joker held his finger to his lips, telling Harley to not say a word. This was his moment.

"Craney, Craney, Craney, Come out, come out, where ever you are.." Joker snarled, tapping his fingers along the frame.

Harley tried to contain a giggle, she could just picture Crane's face while hearing Joker's haunting tone.

J looked at her, her face beaming back at him.

"Ready or not.. Here I come.." Joker busted open the door.

* * *

 _ **Okay so first up my reviews from you wonderful people...**_

 ** _jenni10121- Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter! xx_**

 ** _Chimichanga lord- The movie.. Omg.. I will be writing my review for it below! I have a Joker key ring too! He's wearing his purple coat, boxing sweats and those damn fine.. Tacky but sexy chains. Crane is delusional af, but he'll get his karma soon. I swear it. I'm glad my story is getting you through some sleepless nights, I can't even imagine what that's like. I'd go full on psychotic if I was an insomniac. 'Beats the fear fetish out of Crane' That cracked me up haha! Harley was so cute with her espresso machine like awh! I hope you liked this chapter! Love ya xx_**

 ** _Zoeshi- Harley is too badass to be beaten down like that, although her hair is gone her attitude and death goals are not! lol. I hope you enjoyed the film! Let me know your thoughts! Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter! Love ya xxxxxxxx_**

 ** _yellowrose - The Joker and Harley kissing scenes made me die. Like I'm dead. I died. I loved the Wonder woman trailer. I'm a sucker for DC and WWI and WWII so its the perfect mix for me.. Plus Chris pine.. Can we just. I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for the review! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _dayoyo88- Kicking assing is about to go dowwwwnnnnnnnn! Thank you for the review xoxoxoxo_**

 ** _Fra-chan-18 - The movie was amazing, despite the reviews I still loved it, I hope you won't be disappointed when you see it! Thank you so much for the review and I hoped you liked this chapter. Love ya xxxxxx_**

 ** _Ana- Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter xxxx_**

 ** _KawaiiKitsune13- Never fear, I will be writing more Joker and Harley fics until I can't physically write anymore! I PROMISE! Thank you so much for your kind words and review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you xoxoxoxoxo_**

 ** _Hongandaz21- Sorry about the haircut :( I felt like something needed to happen and Crane being the sick twisted bastard he is, went all Barbour on her. The Joker needed to experience loss but not actually loosing her? If that makes any sense. Harley will get her hair back eventually don't worry! I love her with the Sassy- two toned- pigtails! Thank you so much for your love and support through every chapter! It means the world to me! And I totally agree.. The JXHQ shipping group is amazing, we all appreciate the fact that their relationship is never gunna be perfect and healthy because.. they are psychos. they'll never have a normal, lovie-dovie relationship because they aren't normal. The abuse isn't just a one way street. She hits him as much as he does her. They're mad but mad for each other.. I love you and I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry again for Harley's involuntary salon visit. xxx_**

 ** _loreenagrgoddess-Thank you so much for the review! I hope you liked this chapter! Love ya xxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Ellekacy- I ran into the biggest spoiler before I watched the move haha! I loved it! My review is below! Yeah the Joker is only in it for 10 minutes :( But I'm hoping to watch the deleted scenes when the eventually get released! I hope you liked this chapter Love ya xxxxx_**

 ** _luvthesquad- Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter xxxxxxx_**

 ** _SG-Thank you! I thikn JXHQ share about 4-5 scenes together, but they are very short. Joker only has about 10 minutes of screen time. So many cute quotes that have inspired me to do one-shots! My review is posted below! Love yoou xxxxxx_**

 ** _MissMansfield- Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter! Love yoou xxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _CrystalFalls1987- Crane is gunna get the shit kicked out of him haha! Thank you for the review xxx_**

 ** _Nyomi- Awh thank you! I could hug ya! Yeah Harley got a haircut :( Crane is gunna get his karma I promise! love ya xxxxxxx_**

 ** _LovetheKlaroline- Thank yoou! That means so much to me! I loved the film! JXHQ where amazing! I need more! I hope you liked this chapter! Love you xxxxx_**

 ** _HawkgirlAFT- I totally agree with you on SS so many unanswered questions... Damn WB. I want to punch someone n the face for the misleading ads. I WANT JOKER! I hope you liked this chapter! Love ya xxxxxx_**

 ** _Foxflower4life- Awh thank you! I'm glad your enjoying it! I hope yoou liked this one! xoxoxox_**

 ** _Buggy- T! My fav part is torn between the chemical wedding/Helicopter scene/ rescue scene at the end. Sorry for the haircut! Crane did it because he's an evil fucker who wants to destroy J and his empire, so that means Harley has to suffer! But he'll die soon don't worry! xxxxxx_**

* * *

 ** _MY SUICIDE SQUAD REVIEW *CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE FILM*_**

 _ **So, Suicide squad... I LOVED IT, although the first time that I watched it, I was like 'Nahhh I dunno about this.' Then I watched it for the second time. And I'm glad I did. I love it.**_

 _ **In my opinion Jared Leto as the Joker was amazing, even though it was really brief. I feel really bad for Jared, the poor guy went through months of prep and even shaved his eyebrows off! Just for 10 fucking minutes. This is not ok.**_

 _ **I am disappointed with so many scenes being cut. L I wanted more Joker, I crave more Joker and hopefully when they release the DVD I can get my fix. JXHQ relationship was adorable, the was he lost his shit when she went missing. But I am confused as to why he left her in the car if he loved her. But hey it's the Joker, he's unpredictable. I am confident that he loves her. He risked his own life to save her.**_

 _ **Joker and Harley's scenes where so short and fast, but I loved them, especially the chemical wedding. It was like they where saying their vows to each other. Then she threw herself into the chemical vat. Joker was like 'Good, she ain't my problem anymore, I'm off home.' Then when he walked away, something in his mind- in his heart clicked. He was so angry at himself for it, but he needed, wanted her back. So he dived in after her. No words can describe how well the soundtrack fitted into this scene an that kiss! WOW. Full on snog in the chemical vat. Why the hell not?**_

 _ **I wished that they had explored JXHQ's mad love story some more, it's famous! And they just skipped though it like it didn't matter. Where was the seduction? Where was Harley realising that she was in love with him? How did he escape? How did Harley react to the electro- therapy? How did they get to ACE? I have so may questions. I hope they can be answered though an extended cut or the showing of deleted scenes. If they don't release either of these. Imma flip out.**_

 _ **I loved Deadshot, Boomer and all the others but.. Harley and Joker are my main bitches, that's why I write fan fiction about them.**_

 _ **The helicopter scene. THAT KISS! He dipped her and leant fully into that kiss and he moaned! SWEET JESUS! I died. So many mixtures of emotion. Excitement. Love. Shock and heartbreak. Joker saved her life by risking his own. And she watched him crash in the exploding Chinook, her heart like visibly broke. Watching the man she loved die and she couldn't stop it.**_

 _ **Harley's hallucination was cute, but I don't think she wanted a 'normal' life. She's crazy, she doesn't want normal, but she knows the only way to have kids would be to go straight. 'He married me!'**_

 _ **The last scene of the move! They way he just threw his face helmet thingy on the floor like 'Finally I found you.' His smile. He walked over to her and OH MY GAWD. He so leant into that hug. 'Lets go home!' Ahhhhhhhhh**_

 _ **'Grape soda on ice and a bearskin rug waiting' You bet your sweet ass I'm writing a one-shot about that!**_

 _ **...I will finish Suspension first!**_

 _ **I could write a review for this film for hours, but I won't, I don't want to bore you to death, you did not sign up for that aha!**_

 _ **What did you think of the film?**_

 _ **Lastly- THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT THROUGHOUT MY STORIES! Since the film came out my Fanfiction has blown up! HELLOOOO NEW READERS!**_

 _ **P.s the end credits where AWESOME!**_

 _ **LOVE YOU ALL LIKE CRAZY!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Here it is... CHAPTER 29! I hope you all enjoy it! xx *Cringey jokes ahead* Sorry not sorry.**_

The Joker opened the door slowly, and sauntered in. Harley followed closely behind.

Once they where both through the door, Harley shut and locked it behind herself. There's was no way Crane was walking out of here.. Not alive at least.

Crane was sitting at a light wooden desk, with papers stacked neatly either side. In front of him was a brief case, it instantly attracted Harley's attention, but it seemed to have escaped the Jokers.

When Crane saw the Clown couple enter he leant back in his chair. Despite what he thought, Harley could see that he was scared shitless. He had no back up and no defense.

"Jonathan.. How's life?" Joker said darkly, scanning the room with his cold blue eyes.

He moved forward and placed both his hands on the opposite side of the desk and leaned forward. Intimidation was the first move of the delicious game that he and his Harlequin where going to play.

Crane cleared his throat, not taking his eyes off the Jokers. "Better than death." He retorted, trying to sound calm.

Joker just laughed. His smile disappeared instantly, and he slammed his palms flat on the top of the desk.

"You should of just stayed dead Crane. For your own sake. Because this-" Joker gestured a hand between himself and Crane. "Is going to get ugly real fast."

Jonathan stood from his chair and level up with the Joker. He looked J square in the face, then his eyes wandered over to Harley, who was watching her boyfriend adoringly.

"I like you hair Harleen, you must give me the name of your hairdresser." Crane said, watching her face fall into a frown as she touched her hair lightly.

Harley saw the Joker's shoulders hunch over and his right hand tensed into a fist and flew into the side of Crane's face. "Don't talk to her!" He barked, grabbing Crane by his collar.

"Why's that Joker? Scared she's gunna realise the truth?"

Harley's eyes snapped up. She walked closer and placed a hand on the Joker's shoulder. "What truth?"

Joker shot her a glare, it was a 'shut up while I'm working' glare. She ignored him and asked again. "What is he talking about J?"

"Nothing." He snapped.

Crane darted his eyes between the Joker and Harley. "Awkward.." He teased.

Joker punched him in the face, his head rolled backwards.

"J, what's he on about?" Harley asked again. Her eyes wandered over to Crane, who now had a busted nose and lip.

"He knew Harleen, he knew that I was alive, maybe even before you did. He knew my plans. My plans for you and he was going to let it happen. He was going to throw you to the wolves while he plotted his escape." Crane said confidently. He knew if Harley had any insecurities at all, it would be about her relationship with the Joker.

"What?" She whispered, stepping away from J.

"You lying little shit." Joker shouted at Crane, readying his fist for another blow. But he stopped when he felt the absence of Harley's hand on his shoulder. Joker turned to face her and saw that she had stepped away from him. Her face riddled with confusion.

"It's bullshit Harley. Don't listen to him."

Crane was very good at reading body language, and he saw that Harley was considering that he might have been speaking the truth about the Joker. "No Harleen, listen to me. You and I both know that the Joker only cares about himself. I told you before and I'll tell you again. He doesn't love you. The only person he loves is himself. You've outlived your usefulness Harleen."

Within seconds the Joker had his revolver pressed against Crane's head. "Keep talking.. I dare ya."

"Is it true J?" Harley's voice penetrated his ears.

"No."

"Look at me and tell me it's not true." She snapped.

He refused to meet her eyes. "You should know by now that I'd never do anything like that to you."

Harley stormed over to the two men and instantly grabbed the revolver that was pressed to Crane's head. Joker shot round and tried to grab it back, but he stopped when she train the gun back on Crane.

The revolver was pointing at Crane but her eyes where on Joker. He released Crane and turned towards her. "This is exactly what he wants Harley."

"Is it true?"

He sighed, the only way she would listen to him is if he told the truth. "Yes, I knew about Crane. But I didn't know about his plans for you, at least not until-"

"-Until when? Huh?" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Shut up and let me finish would you?" He retorted. "I only found out this evening. I was going to finish him before anything could happen."

"How long have you known that he's been alive?" She asked, slightly calmer than before.

"Days, Harley, only days. Which I assume is less than you've known. Am I right?"

"Yes." She admitted.

Joker turned back round to Crane. "You wanna hear some truths? Let's hear some truths? I was talking to a friend of yours earlier.. He was very informative."

Crane, who was once enjoying the couples domestic, wasn't enjoying it any longer.

"He told me everything about you.. Poor little Craney being bullied through school. I bet your bully really scared the shit out of you didn't he? Hm?"

"Shut up!" Crane shouted, trying to block out the Joker's voice.

J threw his head back and laughed. "I bet that's the sob story you use as an excuse for your sick obsession with fear and revenge. But Y'know what Craney? The best revenge isn't planned." He chuckled. "Oh and lets not forget about the fear induced experiments that you'd preform on your patients at Arkham.. And they say I'm the psychopath."

Harley's hand shot to her mouth, she remembered hearing about this during her induction day at Arkham. They called it 'In house madness.' That's why all the staff at Arkham Asylum had psychiatrists of their own. Just in case things got heavy. It had never occurred to her before now. But she was one of the victims of this 'Madness' along with Crane.

"I remind you of him don't I? I remind you of the high school bully who made your life hell.. Who knows, I might even be him." Joker snarled.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Crane screamed. "You don't scare me Joker, your nothing but a-a clown."

"Nice comeback Crane... I can tell you really thought that one through." Joker said laughing sarcastically. He turned his head towards Harley. "Want to have some fun baby?"

Harley nodded enthusiastically. "You bet Puddin." She walked over to the Joker and gave him back his revolver. Harley moved towards Crane and forced him to sit back on the chair.

She walked behind him slowly and rested her hands on this shoulders. "Your up some fun, ain't ya Craney?"

He tried to seem not intimidated, but his quivering shoulders told a different story. "Do your worst. Any moment now my men will blow your brains out."

Joker threw his head back and laughed. "How they gunna do that from beyond the grave?"

"Just you wait.." He warned.

Joker looked over at Harley. "Okay, we'll wait." He took a seat opposite Crane, and looked at the Rolex on his wrist. "Mm.. Are they usually this late? I do hate it when people aren't punctual."

He winked at Harley and she giggled. "Puddin? How about we entertain ourselves while we wait? I'm bored."

Joker's eyes lit up and nodded. "Oh your gunna love this Crane, my Harley's always been very entertaining."

She leant forward and grabbed a pair of blunt rusty scissors from the stationary pot sitting on the desk. Grasping them between her two fingers she snapped the blades together.

Joker howled with laughter, knowing exactly what Harley was planning. She grabbed the crown of Cranes head and yanked it backwards. He cried out in pain.

Holding a huge chunk of hair in her fist she positioned the open scissors just above the roots. Before she took the cut, she whispered in his ear. "Going bald can be such a hair raising experience."

The scissors clamped shut, trapping the hair inbetween the blade. But, because they where so blunt they didn't cut straight away. Harley frowned and looked over at her Clown Prince.

"Oh Doll, looks like you might have to improvise."

Harley grabbed the hair tighter and began to saw at the hair with the blunt blades. Then she pulled harshly. A clump of hair was ripped out from his scalp. Blood covered the bald area almost instantly.

Crane cried out in pain, when he felt the burning sensation of his hair leaving his head. No words could describe the overwhelming pain he was feeling in that moment and he knew it wasn't going to end there.

His eyes watered as he gritted his teeth. Harley noticed and smirked. "Oh Crane please don't cry. I'll even it out I promise. Your gunna look so handsome by the time I'm finished."

Joker stretched back on his chair and watched Harley pull two, three, four more chunks out of the mans head.

"Harls? What do you call a group of rabbits hopping backwards?"

She smiled. "I dunno Mr J, what do you call a group of rabbits hopping backwards?"

"A receding hairline."

They both burst out laughing at the same time. But Crane just yelled in pain.

Joker's face dropped.

Harley noticed the frown on her lovers face. No one made her Puddin' frown. She released Crane's head slightly and bent down to rummage through the desk draws.

Her face lit up. "It's not duck tape but it'll do." She said, producing a roll of parcel tape. Harley bit of a section and placed it over Cranes mouth. But to her annoyance, it kept sliding off due to the tears that this pathetic man was producing.

Harley placed the beginning of the tape over his lips and wrapped it round the bottom half of his face. The Joker wouldn't be interrupted anymore.

"Got anymore jokes Pud?" She asked enthusiastically.

He beamed up at her. "You bet."

Crane let out a struggling cry when Harley began to chop, pull and rip away at his hair.

Joker began laughing even before he told his next joke. "Why to bald men have holes in their trouser pockets?"

"I dunno Pud. Why do bald men have holes in their trouser pockets?"

"So they can run their fingers through their hair!" J laughed and slapped his palm on the desk, making Crane jump.

Harley laughed and pulled out more blood soaked roots from Jonathan's hair. "Good one Pud!"

She took a step backwards and admired her work. "I think we're finished. What do you think Puddin? Should I take a lil' more of the top?" Harley beckoned him over.

He stood form his chair, still pointing the revolver to Crane's head. Joker walked over to join his girlfriend and smiled.

Crane's head was an absolute mess. Chunks of hair and flesh missing from his head, but through all the blood you could distinctly make out a patch of hair, which looked like the letter 'J'.

"Oh baby, your talents never seize to amaze me!" He kissed her on the cheek.

Joker pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. "One for the album."

Crane struggled to break free, although he wasn't physically tied up, he felt paralyzed.

Joker hunched his back and moved round to face Crane. He showed him the photo.

Jonathan's cries where muffled by the tape but you could still hear his struggling pain and protest.

Harley leant over his right shoulder and looked at the picture. "Your branded bitch." She snarled in his ear.

Joker looked up at his Harlequin. He was so proud of her. Despite her short hair, she had never looked more beautiful than she did in this moment. Spots of blood decorated her chin and neck and her eyes where pure fire.

Harley caught him looking at her and she smiled, mouthing the words 'What?'

He stood abruptly. Crane wasn't going anywhere so he decided to take advantage of this moment.

Joker outstretched his arms and ginned form ear to ear. "Come here baby."

Harley giggled and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hotly. His hands snaked around her waist and he pulled her close.

Crane let out a sigh of relief when he noticed the two clowns where preoccupied. Shifting in his chair slightly he slowly reached out to the brief case sitting in front of him.

Gently and quietly he unlocked it and slipped his hand inside.

Joker pulled away from Harley when he heard the desk chair scrape against the floor.

Crane was standing upright, holding a pistol sized dart gun at the Joker. His free hand unwound the parcel tape covering his mouth.

"How the tables have turned." He remarked, wincing when he moved his head to aim.

Joker was staring at the barrel of the pistol. Without wasting a second, he pushed Harley behind his back and aimed his own revolver at Crane.

"No tables have turned Crane. I could kill you quicker than you could say 'Fear fetish'." Joker retorted.

"You shoot, I shoot. We both die. But mine will be instant.. Yours will be slow and painful."

"Talking to you is slow and painful Crane. I can't imagine it being any worse than that." He chuckled.

Harley peered over J shoulders and saw a black dart sticking out of Crane's pistol.

"Fear toxin." She mumbled quietly. Harley touched her neck, feeling the rigid mark of where Selina had inserted the syringe full of Pam's anti-toxin.

Her immunity could end this. She could end this.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Crane pinched his eyes closed and fired the pistol. Within an instant J fired his.

One bullet and One dart where airborne at the exact same moment, crossing paths mid air.

Adrenaline took over Harley's mind and everything happened in slow motion. She grabbed onto the Joker's forearm and pulled him backwards.

He couldn't react to her movements, everything was at lightening speed for him. He saw a blur of red and gold from Harley's jacket dive in front of him.

"HARLEY!" He yelled.

The dart came at such a velocity that when it embedded itself into her shoulder, it threw her backwards.

She fell into the Joker, he caught her as they both staggered backwards to the wall and fell softly to the ground.

She grunted in pain when she felt the sharp tip of the dart break the surface of her skin. Joker pulled the needle out instantly and threw it to the ground. He grabbed her face with his right hand and pulled it round to his. "Look at me."

Harley opened her eyes slowly and smiled up at him. "I'm immune." She said looking into his eyes. But to her surprise he didn't question it. "Pam's special brew of anti-toxin."

"I know." Joker growled, he felt like a bit of an idiot not realising it sooner. "Don't you ever do that again."

Harley laughed. "Your just pissed because you got saved by a girl... It's okay Pud, I won't tell anyone."

Joker growled and stood up, bringing Harley up with him. They both turned to face a hunched over body crawling towards the door.

The next thing Crane saw was a pair of black shiny shoes and a pair or black and white Adidas Heels facing him..

He looked up and saw the Joker and Harley smiling widely at him. The bullet had pierced his collarbone.

He looked up at them in astonishment. "How did you-?.. The Toxin, it should of-"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Joker said, training is revolver to the spot between Crane's eyes. Harley was holding Jonathan's pistol in her hand. She emptied the chamber and shoved a bullet inside.

Crane now had two weapons pointing at his skull.

"Any last words?" Joker asked, sounding as if he cared about what Crane had to say.

Crane struggled to his knees. "Your empire will fall. Maybe not now. Maybe not by me. But it will happen and anyone close to you, will fall with you." He said, fixing his eyes on the two barrels. "You'll both fall."

Joker leant down and hovered his face over Crane's. "Your the one falling."

He stood up straight next to Harley and without another word, two shots rang out in unison. Both bullets embedding themselves in his skull.

Crane's cold body fell backwards and his raw shaven head hit the floor with a 'crack'.

Joker slid an arms around Harley's waist. "It's over."

She turned to him. "Can we check for a pulse. Y'know just in case?"

There was a moment of silence between the couple, and then they burst out into loud hysterical laughter.

* * *

 _ **Don't worry! This is not the last chapter... 30 is in progress. And I swear to ya'll now that I will be writing another story. Just you try and stop me. But my one-shot of 'Grape Soda' will come first.**_

* * *

 ** _REVIEWS-_**

 ** _dayoyo- I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much for the review! xx_**

 ** _Chimichanga lord- I promise I will do a one-shot. I'd be mad not to! That scene had me dying. Jealous Joker is the best kind of Joker! He defo pops his bang flag when he sees his gurrrll. It's good to know that you have people around you that can help you through your problems. I can't even begin to imagine what insomnia is like. I love Cpt. Boomers unicorn, though ut kinda reminded me of Deadpools? The Kiss in the chemical bath made me die. He kissed her first and he hesitated slightly. But he hella enjoyed it so he kissed her again, this time with much more passion. I LEGIT DIED. I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reviewing! Love you xxoxoxoxoxooooo_**

 ** _Buggy- *Sassy finger click* That made my day lol. Thank you so much for your kind words and all of your reviews! Your a total babe! I hope you liked this chapter! Love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _MissMansfield- They really screwed Jared over and I'm still annoyed. Give it 50 years and i'll still be mad as hell. I wanna give Jared a hug. Like right now. Find him and I'll hug him. Thank you for sharing your review of the film with me, I love hearing about other peoples opinion on the movie! Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter! Love you! xxx_**

 ** _Fra-chan-18 - When you see the movie, let me know what you thought!? Fanfictions is amazing. It feeds us the ships we love. and JXHQship is the best! Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter. Love ya xxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Spiz- THANK YOU SO MUCH! OMG. Suspension will be ending next chapter :( But I will be writing more Fics about the King and Queen of Gotham. I PROMISE! I'm glad your enjoying my stories! xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _CrystalFalls1987- Haha! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you xxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _batjoker12- Yes! I loved that scene. God. The way he looked at her. Like OMG. X_**

 ** _yellowrose- Yeaaaasss! that would be so cute! If they don't release an extended cut or even the deleted scenes. I'mma flip out. I'll go all Joker on WB+ DC's ass. I hope you liked this chapter! thank you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Ellekacy- I literally felt the same when I saw all the spoilers. The end scene wa E. OMG. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I would legit die if there was a JXHQ spin off move. I would have to watch it from beyond the grave. RIP me. Let me know what you think of the movie when you see it! Love ya xxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Laurenn94- Thank you so so so much! I will defo do another story! Love ya xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _HarleyQuinnMistahJ- I will be 1000000% read your fic when you publish. I get so excited when new fics are released! Thank you so much for your lovely words! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love ya xxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Dany123- THANK YOUUUUUUU! Yeah Jokerleto got screwed over but now I'm pumped for the DVD to be released so I can watch the deleted scenes! xxx_**

 ** _Hogandaz21- Thank you for both of your reviews! Harley's hair will be back, and I'mma try and make it as cute as possible, I have so many ideas floating around my head for this. Harley is a badass biach! I love reading your reviews! Thank you so much for sharing it with me! I hope you liked Crane's demise. I hope you liked this chapter! I think only HQXJ Shipper will get their relationship. But thats brilliant because we can all fangirl squeal together! Joker is hot af like please! can we just admire his beautiful form right now? Your movie review was on point. I love hearing other peoples opinion on the movie! Thank you so much for your review and I hope you liked this chapter! Love you xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo P.S I want to see the movie again and again ahhh!_**

 ** _Sam- Thank you so much! I totally agree, I love the way that they where portrayed! I hope you liked this chapter! love yoooooouuuuu xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Foxflower4life- Oh err.. I guess I upload maybe 3-4? times a week or less, it really all depends on work and having the time to muddle all my thoughts together and pull them into a chapter. I hope you liked this one! Love ya xxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _discoquinn- I will be writing another story after this! PROMISE! Thank you so much for your review and kind words! omg. Love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Harley Quite- I loved the movie tooo yay! Harley's fantasy confused me as well... Thank you so much for the review and I hope you likd this chapter! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

 ** _Guest- Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter xxxxxxxx_**

 ** _OMFG1MUKE- haha! thanks! I hope you liked chapter 29 xxx_**

 ** _LovetheKlaroline- I loved that scene! I want a sequel and I want more JXHQ! #chaptershame. Thank you for the review. Love ya xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Nyomi- Thank you so much for the review! I hope you liked this chapter! Love ya xxxxxxx_**

 ** _leggurs- Thank you so much for the review! And for all your love and support throughout my chapters! Your amazing! JXHQ NEED. NEED. NEED THEIR OWN FILM 100%%%%! I hoped you liked this chapter. Love you xoxoxoxo_**

 ** _MerrilyRoundtheBend- Awh thank you! That means so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you xxxxxxxx_**

 ** _RoyalFlushGang- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW OMG. I'm so glad that you are enjoying my fics! I know I say this all the time, but I really, really realllly appreciate you taking the time out to review my chapters! Harley's hair will be back! I swear it haha! Your movie review was is so accurate right now. I didn't know how to write down my opinion of the film, then I read your review and I was like 'Yes. She knows!' I hope you liked this chapter and 'Grape soda' will be coming soon! Love you xoxoxoxoxoxox_**

 ** _Guest- I hope the same thing too! I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _fireelfmaiden1- HQXJ where my favorite part of the film omg. Thank you so so so much for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! love ya xxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Guest- THANK YOU! I hope you enjoyed this chapter xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYBODY! I LOVE YOU ALL. CHAPTER 30 WILL BE UP SOON! XOXO_**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Here it is.. Finally CHAPTER 30! I'm really sad this story is ending. But I will be writing another one, after the one-shot.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy...**_

The Joker lead Harley out of the room by her hand. He glanced back and laughed at the dead Jonathan Crane lying cold and stiff on the floor.

Closing the door behind then both, they walked down the corridor and past the 'Torture room'.

Harley pulled back, and slipped inside.

"Where do you think your going?" Joker asked cocking his head to the side.

"I think my gun is in here.. I-" She stopped when she laid her eyes on he devastation she had caused. She saw it clearly now. The dead bodies, the blood and her hair.

Joker stood behind her in the doorway and watched her. She bent over and picked up a chunk of blue hair.

"It's okay doll, it'll grow back. Your still look smokin' hot to me." He said trying to cheer her up.

Harley turned round and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Pud."

"C'mon, get your gun and let's go." He said, turning around to leave. Harley pocketed the blue hair and picked up her revolver.

She caught up with him and they walked around the corner. Before Harley could even look ahead, she was pounced on and thrown back into the wall.

"What the fu-" She was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Harley! Oh my God! I was so worried about you!" Pam shouted, hugging Harley tightly.

"Jeez Pam, give a girl some space, I can't breath!" Harley laughed, trying to push Pam off.

Ivy let go immediately. "Sorry Hun." She smiled.

Harley looked her over. Pam's clothes where torn and her hair was a mess. She had small cuts and bruises all over her arms. "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this." Harley said, embracing Pam in a hug.

"Don't apologise Hun. It was my pleasure. I'm just glad your alive and-" She gasped. "-Oh my God babe, what happened to your hair?" Pam said taking the blonde ends on her fingers.

Harley looked over at the Joker. She didn't know what to say.

He noticed tears swimming in her eyes. "Collateral damage." He said.

Selina approached from the corner, her leather outfit was also looking a bit worse for wear. "Is Crane dead?"

Joker nodded enthusiastically. "Wanna see?" He pulled out his phone and showed her the picture of Crane.

Jonny walked over and looked at the picture. "Nice one Boss."

"Not me Jonny boy. Harley did that." He beamed.

Selina had a look of disgust all over her face. She turned towards Harley. "Your sick."

"Wanna say that again?" Joker growled, stepping towards her.

Harley pulled away from Pam and jumped in front of the Joker, she placed her hands on his chest. "Calm down."

He grunted and stepped away.

"I think this is yours Miss Quinn." Jonny handed her the wooden baseball bat.

Harley smiled and took the bat from his hand. "Thanks Jonny!"

He gave her a discreet nod. In that moment everything fell into place. When the Joker had mentioned 'the friend' that he had spoken to earlier in regards to Crane. It was Jonny.

Before Harley could express her gratitude, Pam grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall. "Let's go before Crane makes another miraculous resurrection."

Joker walked over and took Harley's arm back. "No chance of that. Harley killed him good and proper."

"Na, we did it together Pud." She beamed, kissing him on the cheek.

"God I'm going to puke." Selina said, pushing past them both.

The clown couple laughed and began walking in the same direction.

Joker was at the front of the murderous little group, leading the way through the Iceberg. Harley was walking next to him, Jonny was behind and Pam and Selina followed.

Harley dropped back and steadied her walking pace in sync with Jonny's. "I just wanna say thanks. Y'know, for coming to work for J."

"You didn't give me much of a choice did you Harley? I mean c'mon, you had a shoe ready to take out my eye." He said deadpan.

"True." She smiled. "But, If it hadn't been for you, I'd probably be dead."

"Don't count your blessings yet Harley, you still might be. J's pretty pissed off about that letter." Jonny explained.

"Really? I guess it was a little over the top. - I know he don't like me getting all mushy."

Frost laughed. "I don't think that was the problem Harls. He went mental-" He paused. "-Wrong phrase of words..." He sighed. "Next time you decide to go all 'Sacrificial' on us, Just tell him yeah? He'd take it easier coming from you personally."

Harley held her hands up in defence. "I didn't know Pearl was gunna go 'double agent' on me."

"Well, be glad she did, because if she hadn't-"

"Yeah, yeah alright, I get it." A few moments of silence passed, then Harley whispered gently. "So he got upset by the letter?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah he did, but don't get excited. He's still gunna kill you-."

Frost was interrupted when Joker reached out behind himself and made a grabbing motion with his hand. Like a child would to it's mother.

"Yeah.. He totally looks like he's gunna kill me." Harley said sarcastically, skipping over to the Joker and taking his hand.

J looked down at her and furrowed his brow. "What where you talking to Jonny about?"

"Nothing." She sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the entrance door to the Iceberg lounge.

* * *

Only a handful of Henchmen stopped them in their tracks on their way out, which of course Harley and Joker had fun killing. Too much fun in Selina's opinion.

Once they left the Iceberg they continued to walk to the direction towards the cars.

Harley's Black Audi R8 was still parked neatly against the curb while Joker's Lamborghini was sitting Horizontally across the road.

Harley rolled her eyes. "Such a Drama Queen.." She muttered.

"What?" He said, hearing her but not quite.

"Huh?" She replied, playing dumb.

"Never mind." He chuckled.

Joker walked round toward his car, his eyes wandering over the Tarmac. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the old discarded syringe. He began laughing.

They all froze in their tracks, wondering what he found so funny.

"Something funny Pud?" Harley asked, her voice had a tinge concern in it.

"Yeah baby.." He laughed harder. Then stopped, his face turned dark. "I almost forgot to take out the trash."

Joker pulled out his gun from the leather holster, he turned to the side and pointed the barrel at Pam's head.

Harley gasped and looked over at Pam, she just raised a brow and folded her arms across her chest.

"No J! She ain't done nothing wrong!" Harley pleaded, her eyes flickering between her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Nothing wrong? Harls, she's all kinda wrong." He growled.

"Pot calling the kettle black, don't you think Joker?" Ivy popped her hip, giving him a stern glare.

"Pam stop it! Your not helping!" Harley shouted, she turned back to Joker. "Please J, don't. I know your angry, but this isn't her fault-" She stopped noticing his eyes locking onto it's target.

"JOKER!" She shouted. "Put the gun down!"

His eyes didn't move, but he did reply. "Can't do that baby. I've had the itch to kill her for so, so long. And now it needs to be scratched."

"Puddin' please, she's my best friend." Harley pleaded. She looked over at Jonny for support.

He held his hands up. "Hey, don't drag me into this."

Harley growled and marched over towards J. "Joker put the gun down right now, or so help me I'll tell everyone what happened in that room with Crane!"

His head turned fully towards her now. "You wouldn't."

She smiled. _Gotcha!_ His reputation meant everything to him. "Wouldn't I?"

Joker rolled his jaw and lowered his revolver, it didn't escape his notice that Pam let out a sigh of relief.

J muttered curse words, he turned on his heel and walked towards his car. "You've got 20 seconds to get your arse in this car Harley, or I'm leaving without you." He slammed the car door and sat in the drivers seat.

Harley walked over to Pam and placed her car keys in her hand. "Take the Car, I'll pick it up tomorrow."

"Hun, what happened in the room with Crane?" She asked in a whisper.

"I saved his sorry ass." Harley giggled and turned away.

Joker honked the car horn.

"I gotta go Pammy, but thanks for everything!" She walked towards the passenger door and got in next to the Joker.

The Lamborghini roared to life and sped of into the dark streets of Gotham.

Jonny watched them leave then turned towards Selina "Need a lift?"

She said nothing and shot him a glare. Then she slipped into the shadows.

"Take that as a no then." Frost muttered.

* * *

The journey back to the hideout wasn't long but it was long enough for Harley to fall asleep. Joker waited for the electric door of the garage to open, and then pulled to a stop.

He looked over at his sleeping Harlequin, she opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. "We home Pud?"

"Yeah baby, we're home." He smiled. "C'mon, let's get inside. Your tired."

"Urgh.. But I don't wanna walk..." Harley laid her puppy dog eyes on him.

"No." Joker said sharply. "You got legs, use em'."

"But Puddinnnnn' I'm tired." She whined. "Pwease."

J didn't say a word, he just climbed out of the car and slammed the door.

Harley smiled, knowing she had him wrapped around her little finger. Her car door opened and two strong, silk shirt coated arms lifted her out of the seat.

Harley giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing the Ace of spades tattoo on his neck.

"Your so spoilt."

He was halfway up the stairs, when her breathing got heavier. She was asleep again.

Joker placed her gently on the bed and began to slowly and carefully remove her clothes.

He pulled her into an upright sitting position to start. She was generally a heavy sleeper so he could continue without waking her.

Joker slipped the blue and red Jacket off her shoulders and then her 'Daddy's lil Monster' shirt.

Harley must of been half awake because she limply raised her arms, allowing the Joker to pull it over her head. He threw it on the floor and laid her back on the bed. Her short hair feathering out over the soft pillows.

She moaned as his warm hands traced her bare skin, his golden rings giving her a cold sparks. Joker's fingers wandered down to her Hot pants, he unbuckled the studded belt and unzipped the fly. He grabbed either side of her shorts and slowly pulled them down, taking the ripped fishnet tights with it.

Harley rolled he head to the side and knocked her knees together. She arched her back and shifted her position on the mattress.

She felt small brief wet kisses press against her skin, traveling from her ankle all the way up the left side of her body. "J.." She mumbled.

"Shh.. Go to sleep." He ordered.

Harley smiled, and her eyes fluttered open. He was leaning over her, wearing only a pair of black boxers with a golden trim. Joker's muscles flexed as he put all his weight on his hands, which where resting either side of Harley's body.

"I can't when your doin' that." She said breathlessly when his attention went to her shoulder and neck.

"Doing what?" He teased.

Harley grabbed his face and brought it up to hers. "I want you, I really do.. But I'm tired." She yawned.

He nodded. "That's okay baby." Joker's eyes lit up when an idea sprung into his head. "Why don't we take a day off tomorrow and stay in bed hm?.. How does that sound?"

"Absolutely Perfect."

Joker pressed his mouth onto hers and ran his tongue along the opening of her lips, teasing it open to get inside. She moaned. It was gentle and almost hypnotic, lulling her into a calm state of mind. She was positive that her insomnia wasn't going to make an appearance tonight.

J climbed off her body and slipped behind her, pressing his bare tattooed chest against her back.

Harley turned her head to look at him. "J?"

"Yeah Harls?" He murmured into her hair.

"I'm sorry about the letter... Your lucky I didn't give you alternate version. where I'm telling you that I didn't love you... I thought it might be easier for you to get over me if you hated me." She admitted.

"I could never hate you." He said, running his fingers across her jawline.

"So your not angry with me?" Harley turned her body to face his.

"I am, but that's what tomorrow is for. Am I right?"

She saw that lustful glint in his eye. "Your such a naughty boy."

Joker smiled at her and winked. He pressed his nose against hers and whispered. "I'm so proud of you baby."

Harley closed her eyes and crashed her lips against his. "I love you." She said softly.

He embraced her tightly and they drifted off into sleep. Neither of them would have nightmares tonight, and even if they did they had each other to fall back on.

Through thick and thin, they would always have each other.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 _ **Reviews-**_

 _ **Neddyboop- THANK YOU! XOXOXO**_

 _ **OMFG1MUKE- Awh! Thank you so so so so much! I wanna give you a hug right now! I hope you liked this final chapter! Love ya xxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Buggy- I literally felt my head hurt when I wrote the last chapter.. Ouch.. Yeah I heard that, wasn't it a Scottish guy? I need that pin off movie. I. NEED. IT! ahhhh. .Yeah I totally saw that photo! I loved it! Thank you so much for your review! Love ya xxxxxxx**_

 _ **fireelfmaiden1- Thank you! xoxo**_

 _ **LovetheKlaroline- Haha! Thank you so much for your review, I hope you liked this final chapter! love ya xxxxxxx**_

 _ **dayoyo88- I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for the review. Love ya x**_

 _ **Ellekacy- Yeah WB/DC needs a punch in the face for the misleading advertisement. Yeah I heard that as well, I think it was a Scottish guy? I literally have no idea what to write next in terms as another mulit-chapter story. So if ya have any ideas don't hesitate to PM me. Thank you so much for reviewing my mindless scribbles, t means so much to me! Love you xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

 _ **yellowrose- Haha! your review made me smile. 4am. God. I'm dead to the world at that time in the morning! I haven't watched shield. My sister watches it and raves about it all the time, so I might have to give it a go! unfortunalty they don't tell us if J found out about that bastard guard :( I hope he died a horriblle death. I hope you liked this chapter! thank you so much for reviewing love ya xxxx**_

 _ **Chimichanga lord- Ah! no! I'm sorry for my awful timed updates! haha! Thank you so much for the review, it made me smile! totally agree with you.. Harley needs a damn medal! I'm so jealous of your awesome group of friends! Friends like that are what makes me get out of bed in the morning. You are blessed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! LOVE YOU TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO XOXOXO**_

 ** _loreenagrgoddess- Thank you! Yeah Harley kicked ass! It was a joy to write! I hope you liked this one! love you xoxoxo_**

 ** _DonnaJossee- I LOVE YOU TOOO! I think i need to go to 'cliffhangers anonymous' I am addicted to em! God Joker leto has brought out the Daddy kink in me. I would let that man do anything to me OMG. ok I'm calm.. deep breaths. Please don't apologize! I hope your okay and I'm only a PM away if you need to chat/vent I'm here for ya chic! LOVE YOU XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _RoyalFlushGang- Thank you so much for everything! your amazing! Tumblr is life! I'm so glad that you enjoyed the chapter! my head twinged when I wrote it... Harley saved her boyf! yes! Joker is totally embarrassed! I hope you liked the final chapter! My brain is already trying to think of a new story line! THANK YOU SO MUCH! WORDS CANNOT EVEN EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE TO YOU RIGHT NOW! YOUR AMAZING! LOVE YOU XOXO_**

 ** _CourtLee- Thank you! xxxx_**

 ** _HornedGoddess- I'm seeing the movie for the 3rd time on tuesday! *high five* I love it and i'm even getting fangirly over seeing it again. Bless unlimited cinema cards! I hope you liked this chapter love you xoxo_**

 ** _Guest- THANK YOU XOXO_**

 ** _Foxflower4life- Crane is dead. dead. dead. :( last chapter. But I will be writing another story! pink promise! Love you xxxxxxx_**

 ** _Hogandaz21- Your so sweet! Thank you! CRANE IS DEAD *bursts party poppers* I enjoyed writing his demise! When I was in primary school my best friend cut my hair with blunt scissors and it hurt like hell. 15 years later and I still feel the burn. My mum was not best pleased haha! Joker leto.. sweet lord. I would let that man do anything he wanted to me. god. Hotter than hell is accurate! I never thought I'd find him attractive but.. here I am. God! It's the tattoos, the grill, the hair. Holy fu-. I'mma calm down now. sorry. lol. your reviews never fail to make me smile. thank you! Me too! I'm seeing it for third time on tuesday! Love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx P,S Jokleto can be my gangsta any day.. I've stopped now. I promise!_**

 ** _Guest- Ah thank you! I want to hug you right now! I will be making more stories I promise! I hope you liked this chapter! love ya xxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _alice 0 - I love you! THANK YOU SO MUCH! This review legit made my day! I wanna hug you right now. I'mma cry. omg. Thank you! Yeah lets get married haha! I hope you liked this chapter! xoxoxo_**

* * *

 **So that's it people... It's over. Suspension is over :( I am really sad but hey, I'll write more, you ain't getting rid of me that easy! I just wanted to say a big, huge thank you to everybody! I can't even putmy gratitude into words right now. I write for you guys! I love you all so, so, so much!**

 **I joined FanFiction earlier this year with 0 confidence in my own writing, and now I've made so many friends and wow! Your support has been incredible. I think if I ever met you guys I'd die. legit.**

 **I love this community. No judgment and No hate. Just love for each other and general fangirling over how hot Joker Leto is. ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed the final chapter. I know it might disappointed some of you that Harley and Joker didn't have sexy time at the end, but I'm saving all my saucy thoughts for the one-shot. haha. Plus Harley was tired af and I wanted the ending to be cute, just joying each others company.**

 **Lastly! If you liked this story then I totally 100% recomend that you check out..**

 **DonnaJossee- Wicked series.**

 **PuddinFreakyStyle- Therapy.**

 **MissQ- Crave**

 **wannabe-an-author1864- A King Will Do Anything for His Queen.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! YOUR INCREDIBLE!**

 ***Drops mic* Mabel Madness- out.**


End file.
